Little Miss Seductress
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: New Girls Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen are set on one goal: dominate the school. Can the kings of Konoha High keep thier titles or will they be overthrown by the infamous playgirls? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. Continued by Riz-I
1. Prologue: Introductions

**And now for the poll winner! By the way this really isn't a first chapter, i have to let you in on some stuff first before i actually start the story, k k? Anyways, hope you like! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please Review!**

* * *

In Konoha, a large village in Japan there were a number of schools. The way these schools work would be thought as… different

You see in Konoha either the male or female dominate. It's either one or the other. So far the male population had conquered most of the schools and barely left any remaining female dominated schools.

This system was called _"Jurisdiction"_

That's where Hikari came in. A group of female playgirls, but don't get the wrong idea. They became this group to help women finally dominate the schools. It's members included the four infamous seductresses.

Long raven hair and white pupils.

Hyuuga Hinata, out of the rest of the group she was merciful one. The idea of playing with the boys didn't go well with her, she didn't want to make them fall in love with her and them break them later. After some convincing though she agreed on some terms, she wanted to help women lead. She was the wise one and always trustworthy. Hinata is the wisdom of the group.

Brown hair fixed into two Chinese buns and brown eyes.

Ten-Ten, just Ten-Ten. She's the mysterious tomboy of the group. When Hikari found her Ten-Ten was a street fighter who despised sexist men, so when offered to join Hikari for the sake of Jurisdiction of course she agreed without hesitation. She also hated people who thought of others so far beneath themselves, it was disgusting. She was outgoing and spoke her mind and would jump in to protect her friends. Ten-Ten is the strength of the group.

Long Blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and blue eyes.

Yamanaka Ino, the cheerful and energetic member of the group. When Ino heard about Hikari she joined almost instantly. She believed that women should dominate and that the way men ran thing were insufferable. She was also not afraid to throw a hissy fit or chew off anyone who got on her bad side. She is high spirited and if anyone mouthed off her friends she'd mouth right back at them. She was the internal strength of the group.

Long pink hair 5 inches past her shoulders and emerald green eyes.

Finally Haruno Sakura, the women who started the group. She found Ino first then Hinata and soon after Ten-Ten. Sakura hated how the men used women, played with their feelings and break them or physically hurt them just for Jurisdiction, and that's where Sakura decided to fight back. So at grade 6 she started the group. Sakura was head strong and passionate at what she sets her heart to. She was the heart of the group, the will.

Now you are probably wondering why they sunk to seduction to win Jurisdiction? Well it is not only seduction, that's just a part of it.

The rest is calculating strategically to bring down the school.

So, I guess you've learned enough of Hikari and Jurisdiction, ne? Well on with the story.

In Suna…

Click.

Click.

Click.

That was the sound of four pairs of high heels strutting down the halls of the school. People stopped to look at them as the four stopped at the school exit.

"It's Hikari"

"oh yeah! It's the end of the school year, right?"

"that means they're leaving"

"I wonder where their next target will be?"

Whispers and murmurs spread everywhere until The blonde cleared her throat and at once silence issued.

"You know the drill girl. We're leaving for the next school." Announced the blonde

The women of the school let out disappointed sighs and calls for them to stay. The men had a blush as they recalled earlier events in the year and mumbled how it was better that they left.

"This school is officially dominated, now girls stay strong and remain in power! Don't let them conquer you again." The bun haired girl spoke up

"Don't let them cloud your judgment either" the raven haired member of Hikari spoke

The men glared at nothing in particular. They lost their dominance to these woman, they no longer control the school because they underestimated these girls.

The Women on the other hand looked proud and felt empowered that they control the school now and they owed it all to Hikari.

"thank you Hikari-sama! We'll handle it" they chirped with a grin

Hikari also taught them a couple of things, like how to get to the guys mentally and some physically (not THAT way!).

The pink haired one spoke this time. "Alright, it's time to go. Our next target… Konoha" she smiled deviously

The women cheered Hikari's name while the men tried to think of how to get their school back now that Hikari was gone.

Hikari paid no mind though. The women of this school knew everything they needed to know, there was no chance the guys would control the school.

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten also smiled deviously. The next school won't know what hit them. Hikari had 4 years of experience at this game and so far only one school still had men in control. Soon they'll win this game.

* * *

In Konoha…

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

"SHIKAMARU-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

"NEJI-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Girls screamed everywhere you turned. Men were around corners or near the bathroom stalls, smoking and sometimes doing drugs.

Women would shamelessly try to seduce men who smirked and allowed their "fun".

The place was dirty and the people who attended this school weren't any better.

Suddenly everyone looked to the center of the halls and everything was quiet. All eyes were on four men. Each had a girl clinging to them.

Some guys looked indifferently at them and others looked on with fear. Women swooned at the sight of the men and paid no heed to the girls on their arm.

The guys smirked before putting an arm around a girl.

These four men were the kings of the school. Feared and hated by men. Loved and desired by women.

Spiky ponytail and dark eyes, genius heartthrob.

Nara Shikamaru, the lazy strategist. He was the brains when the four kings decided to prank or torture anyone who dared defied them. He would hack computer systems and eventually the target would exchange schools after the right amount of torture.

Long brown hair in a low/ loose ponytail and pearl eyes, controlling heartthrob.

Hyuuga Neji, he was the over confident genius of the group. He is a skirt chaser, even more so then his player friends. He thought less of people except for his group. He's a dare devil and held high pride. Anyone who dared challenged him were _disposed_ of. He's also a believer of fate, thinking things are already planned to happen and nothing is unexpected.

Blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, humorous heartthrob.

Uzamaki Naruto, best friend of the leader of the group. He is the good natured guy of the group. He was the one to crack jokes of all kinds teasing, mocking, or sneering. He had a soft spot of course and would never let anyone suffer immense torture or pain. Usually if his friends were unjustly accused he wouldn't hesitate to stand up for them, even if he knew he'd get thrown back down he'd just get up again. He was a strong willed person.

Dark spiky at-the-back hair and onyx eyes, bastard heartthrob.

Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the group. He was an eye for an eye person, the avenging type. Another thing is he's stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason if he had his sight set on something. He was arrogant, spiteful, emotionless, cold, and in simpler terms a bastard. Although when it came to loyalty he was number one. He would never rat out his friends even if he'd be tortured or punished. He was also the try hard or die trying type of guy and when he gets knocked down he would get back up, wounded or dying it didn't matter. He'd get up on his own two feet. He was also conniving, a genius.

This group together made the group Hebi. The chains dangling around their neck was like their I.D cards. They have been ruling Konoha ever since they came as freshman.

The seniors that would try to mess with them were taught a lesson and after a while they eventually gained the respect to control the school by their junior year.

"now now. This is the last day. We won't being seeing each other until we come back after summer vacation" Neji said with a smirk

The girls pouted and whined while guys muttered relief under their breathes.

" We'll be back though" Shikamaru said lazily as he used one hand to play with one girl's hair.

She blushed heatedly and swooned.

"But for now" Naruto trailed with a dirty grin

"we'll bring two lucky ladies with us home, maybe even three. After all we're feeling lonely today" Sasuke smirked that suggestive sneer

"SASUKE-SAMA!!! TAKE ME!!!"

"NARUTO-KUUUN!!!"

"NEJI-SAAAAN!!! I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!!!"

"SHIKAMARU-KUUUUN!!!"

The woman shrieked and Naruto grinned. He must've decided to be generous today.

"how about we bring some of you to accompany us for the whole vacation?" he asked huskily

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" they squealed

"that's actually a good idea, dobe" Sasuke smirked

"they could last us the whole vacation. One every week and we'll just alternate girls" Shikamaru shrugged

The girl squealed at the thought of being able to get laid by all four heartthrobs. Some even fainted.

"looks like we excited them a bit too much" Neji remarked

"doesn't matter, take the ones alive and kicking" Sasuke said coldly yet suggestively.

Looks like Hebi is having fun, completely unaware of what will happen the next year.

* * *

**Yeah this first chapter isn't really a chapter. It inroduces the story and the characters. It'll get better promise!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Welcome to Konoha!

**So here's chappie 2! This turned out to be longer than expected, but that's fine with me! Hope you guys like, and plz review!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It was the first day of school and the usual was happening. Seniors messed with the freshman, women threw themselves a men, The guys were drinking, smoking, and getting high. 

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were walking side by side. Each with a disheveled girl clinging to their arm.

Neji wore baggy blackish grey jeans with a chain hanging off it. His hands was in his pockets and he wore a white baggy shirt. Black wrist warmers on his wrists.

Shikamaru had baggy black shorts. He had an opened up dark jacket and a white t-shirt under. Silver chains loosely wrapped around his wrists.

Naruto had a black bandana (where his forehead protector goes in the anime). He had a really an orange jacket opened up, showing his toned muscles. He had dark grey baggy jeans and one hand in his pocket.

Sasuke had a black muscle shirt, revealing his biceps and black dragon tattoo going around his right arm. He had a blackish white ripped baggy jeans.

Unsurprisingly girls squealed after them.

"man, it's good to be back" Naruto grinned loving the feeling of being respected and feared.

"you said it" Neji smirked at the crowd

"troublesome" Shikamaru sighed "what's the name?"

"the new one?" asked Naruto "for our group?"

"what else, dobe?" sneered Sasuke "it's… Shinobi"

"got the chains?" asked Neji

"yeah" replied Shikamaru

"the girls are getting boring" Sasuke said ignoring the girls' huffing "I want a challenge, one that doesn't want me"

"teme, what about the Senaka girl?" asked the blonde

"she's playing hard to get, that's different. I want a girl who doesn't want me what so ever"

"that does sound fun" Neji said after a second, Naruto and Shikamaru nodded

"Sasuke-kun!" whined the girl on his arm

Sasuke looked at her and she started the kiss. The other girls did the same to the guy they had, things just got started when…

SLAM.

Everyone's heads snapped toward the door even Shinobi, who growled in annoyance at the interruption. The girls whined at the lack of attention.

The school doors were opened wide and four girls stood there.

Guys had nose bleeds.

Girls glared in envy while some stared in awe.

The girls with Shinobi didn't like what they saw, they wanted those girls to rot in hell. Meanwhile Shinobi thought the polar opposite, they like the sight VERY much.

The blonde girl had a white spaghetti shirt with the words Kunoichi on it in fancy script. She had her hair in a high ponytail and around her wrists had 2 bracelets each. She had a lavender silk mini skirt and black heels.

The bun haired girl had an opened up camouflage jacket that went down to her ribs and V-cut shirt that also had the same word scripted on her shirt. She had fitting camouflage pants and dark brown boots.

The raven haired girl had a white tube top with a jean jacket that went down to half of her ribs and Kunoichi also printed on it. She had tight dark blue jeans and crescent earrings.

The pink haired one had a black chocker and black opened up sweater that stopped 7 inches above her waist with a white halter top, Kunoichi printed in script on it. She had a mini jean skirt and long black boots, there were 4 bangles on her left wrist.

'hmm, they're not dressed as revealing as the girls in this school' he thought eyeing the bun haired girl

'whoa, well this is new. Four hot new girls' Shikamaru thought giving the blonde a once over

'I never saw a girl like her' thought Naruto staring at the raven haired girl's white eyes

'Isn't it illegal to have damn fine body like that?' Sasuke thought smirking at the pink haired girl

The girls looked around at their surroundings. Drooling boys, glaring girls, and then they stopped when they saw Shinobi.

Their gazes lingered on the 4 kings who smirked. Then to Shinobi's surprise they uncaringly looked away and strutted right passed them and down the hall, disappearing behind the corner.

Shinobi nearly dropped their jaws in shock while the girls they were with stormed off after tolerating ten minutes without attention.

"well looks like you got your wish, Uchiha" Neji said as they stared at the corner

"hn, looks like fun" Sasuke replied

"What is Kunoichi supposed to mean?" asked Naruto

"figure it out, idiot" as the rest of Shinobi rolled their eyes.

Kunoichi was obviously their group name.

…

"They are quadruplets!" Naruto shouted with a grin, proud he cracked the 'mystery'

SWEATDROP

"dobe… they look nothing alike" Sasuke sighed in annoyance

"they're fraternal quadruplets! Duh, teme!" Naruto shouted with a matter-of-fact tone

Sasuke rolled his eyes then smirked.

"I bet you 50 bucks that's their group name" Sasuke smirked

Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Even Naruto wouldn't take that bet…

"deal!" Naruto shouted

Neji and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads while Sasuke just smirked.

"back to the topic a hand" Sasuke said "I found my new target"

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto nodded and agreement.

The target they are talking about is like calling dibs on a girl. They may be players, but they are still friends who respect each other's 'targets'

"Pinky" Sasuke said

"Buns" Neji grunted

"Blondie" Shikamaru yawned ignoring Naruto's shout "hey!!!"

"white eyes" Neji glared at Naruto

"alright, so no one messes with our girls' got that?" Neji said

"wait, they probably won't even be in our classes" Naruto said

"that part is no problem." Sasuke said nodding to Shikamaru who nodded in response "come on"

* * *

"Did you see those guys? That pineapple headed guy was hot!" Ino shouted as they walked to the principal's office at a semi-slow pace 

"The blonde was freaking buffed! Did you see those abs?" asked Hinata

"The white eyed guy was hot too!" Ten-Ten commented

"That onyx eyed guy was damn sexy" Sakura smiled her sly smile

"Sakura-chan, you have an idea?" asked Hinata

"yeah, how about we have some fun before we go down to business?" she suggested with her a small grin

Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten looked at each other and nodded.

"pineapple" Ino called

"blue eyes" Hinata said and Ino looked at her. Hinata gave a sheepish smile.

"you have the same hair and eyes, what was I supposed to say?" responded Hinata

"white-eyes" Ten-Ten said

Hinata looked at Ten-Ten.

"no offense" Ten-Ten chuckled nervously

"chicken-ass"

They looked at Sakura.

"what?"

"???"

"his hair looks like a chicken's ass!" she said defensively

"Sakura… you'd make fun of the guy your interested in?" asked Ino with a weird look on her face

"…uh, yeah?"

Sweatdrop.

* * *

"Did you find it?" asked Sasuke 

"what is he doing, teme?" asked Naruto

Shinobi was in the computer room. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke stood around Shikamaru who sat in the chair typing hastily, it was hard to keep track of what he was doing.

Four pictures of each girl popped up with their schedules and everything there.

"he's looking for those girls schedules" Sasuke said

"???" were Neji and Naruto's responses

"The schedule was set for them before they even got here. All I have to do is correspond them to our" Shikamaru said

"???" Naruto was cross eyed and confused

"he's matching our schedules to theirs" Neji explained slowly

"oh…" Naruto said

"done" Shikamaru said slamming the enter button.

"hey look there's some information there" Neji said

"check it out" Sasuke said curiously

"it says that they are known as the infamous group Hikari and changed their name to Kunoichi. They are a group of playgirl, it doesn't state why they formed a group though" Shikamaru said

"They apparently transfer to a different school each year. The reason is also N/A" Neji said looking at the computer screen

"playgirls, huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk "let's head off to Homeroom now that we are done here"

* * *

Once given their schedules Kunoichi started walking to their first period class. 

"hey what classes do you guys have?" asked Hinata

They compared schedules:

Homeroom/ 1st - Algebra 11th Kakashi

2st Biology – Shizune

3rd History - Kurenai

4th Lunch

5th Gym – Gai (Sakura) Home Ec. (Hinata) Art (Ino) English (Ten-Ten)

Free Period

7th English - (Sakura Hinata) Home Ec. (Ino Ten-Ten)

"We have most of our classes together!" Ino cheered

"yeah!" Ten-Ten smiled

"here's our homeroom" Hinata said

The girls walked into the room

* * *

"Alright guys, we wanna get them alone, so split up to different corners of the room" Sasuke explained 

3 nods and they left to do so. Naruto to the lower left of the class room, Shikamaru t the uppers right, Neji to the upper left, leaving Sasuke to the lower right.

Before he went to his seat he went up to Kakashi's desk.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said

"hm?" he asked behind his book

"follow this seating arrangement" Sasuke said as he handed Kakashi a sheet with a new seating arrangement. "Tsunadae's orders"

Kakashi glanced at the paper, apparently it's a forged document. The school's print isn't on there, but never the less Kakashi grinned behind his mask and nodded, realizing what the Uchiha was doing.

"alright, now get back to your seat" the sensei said waving his hand

Sasuke turned on his heel and walked to his desk which was next to a window and in front of him was the door.

(A/N: seating arrangements are like in the Naruto series and Anime, except the desks are in two's not three's)

About two seconds after Sasuke sat down the door slammed open and everyone turned to look at the new kids.

The effects were the same as before in the hallways. Boys drooling and Girl's glaring.

" Well, new kids, right?" Kakashi asked standing up

They nodded.

"introduce yourselves to the class" Kakashi said boredly

The girls went to the front of the room. Shinobi eyed them with interest.

"watashiwa Haruno Sakura"

"watashiwa Ten-Ten"

"watashiwa Yamanaka Ino"

"watashiwa Hyuuga Hinata"

They said introducing themselves

"whoa, they're cute!"

"pink hair is so weird"

"white eyes is creepy"

"they look hot!"

The class was erupting with chatter about the new girls who stood there idly. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"alright, alright. Sakura-san sit with Sasuke" Kakashi said looking at the seating arrangements

"NANI?!?!?!?" the fangirls and new fanboys shouted

"shut up!" Kakashi yelled effectively shutting them up

They were shocked a sensei spoke to them that way.

"just following Tsunadae's orders" Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly

Sweatdrop.

"Sasuke raise your hand"

Sasuke lazily raised his hand. Sakura looked at him and he caught surprise in her eyes for a split second. He smirked.

'the guy from before' Sakura thought 'hmm, meeting a hot guy already. Today's not bad'

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, paying him no mind.

"Hinata-san sit with… Uzamaki Naruto." Kakashi said reading off the paper

Naruto raised his hand and Hinata sat down next to him.

"Ten-Ten san with Neji"

"Ino –san with Shikamaru"

Once everyone got seated Kakashi walked up to the chalk board.

"you will all just copy notes for today, quiz tomorrow" Kakashi said writing on the board

Everyone groaned. Quiz on the second day?

Sakura sighed and got out her notebook and lazily took some notes. Sasuke looked at her and raised a brow.

'playgirl? Doesn't seem like one. She doesn't seem like a fangirl seeing as how she acts so casually around me.' He thought

"Oi, new girl" he called

Sakura looked up at him.

"you know… you seem like the playgirl type" he lied

Sakura smiled seductively and to Sasuke's amazement, it was working.

'okay… so maybe she is' he thought

"Your not too good at lying, now are you? Sa-su-ke-san" she said in a flirtatiously low tone

"…hn.." he grunted

'let's see how she'll react now…' he thought smirking inwardly

"let me guess you place here…" Sakura said giving him a look over "playboy, ne?"

Sasuke smirked seducingly.

"maybe, maybe not" he said huskily in her ear

Sakura felt shivers go down her spine.

"so you are the infamous Haruno of Kunoichi, formally known as Hikari?" he asked brushing his hand slowly down her arm

"how'd you know?" she asked breathily in his ear

"I do my research. You turning me on also gave it away. Not anyone can do that only someone… experienced, _skilled_" he said in a low tone

"Who are you, playboy?" she asked looking at him through her eyelashes flirtatiously

"1 of the four kings of Shinobi. The group that rules this school" Sasuke answered sliding and hand up her arm amorously

Sakura tensed then relaxed before Sasuke could notice.

"Well Sasuke-_sama_" Sakura said dragging the suffix out amorously "how may I serve you?"

Sasuke smirked and laid a hand on her thigh titillatingly. Slowly dragging his hand higher up.

"I bet you could" he said alluringly "how about I show you around my castle"

Sasuke leaned his mouth to Sakura's ear, keeping his hand at its place on her upper thigh.

"I'll show you my room, my bed" he said enticingly "I'll show you a piece of my _world_"

'let's see how easy she is…' Sasuke thought

He smirked sexily and she gave a coy smile. She leaned in so her lips brushed his slightly, teasingly.

"well Sasuke-_sama_" she inveigled

Sasuke smirked cockily.

'easy' he thought and just as he was about to press his lips to hers…

"maybe some other time" she purred and pulled away just before he could kiss her

He blinked and looked down at her (he was taller by a couple of inches.) to see she was bored and taking notes as if none of the flirting a couple of seconds ago ever to place.

Sasuke felt himself pretty hot from what had happened.

'whoa, cool it Uchiha' he thought 'she's not as easy as I thought. Even turned me on when so many couldn't.'

He looked down and mentally cursed at his problem 'damn'

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

* * *

**Sorry i don't have much NaruHina, ShikaIno, or NejiTen action in this chapter. I will add some in the next one! So how do you like so far?**

**Please review! No flamez!**


	3. Biology

**Chappie 3 is up! Sry I was in Kinda of a rush so i had to rush!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Before Sasuke could blink Sakura had already sashayed out of the classroom. The notorious playboy scanned the room for her friends but it appears that they already left.

"Yo teme"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname and got up from his seat. He turned around to see the three other kings of the school with his best friend in the middle. All the other students were filing out of the room.

"what is it dobe?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets with his indifferent façade

"Shikamaru is suspicious" Naruto pointed out bluntly as he jabbed a finger in the lazy brunette's direction

Sasuke raised a brow.

"What could they possibly be up to?" he asked with a slight hint of disbelief

"that's what I said" Neji said closing his eyes

Sasuke started walking out with the other three right behind him. They walked out the room and into the hallway slowly making their way to the next period class.

"Isn't it odd how they are in a group? How they came to this school together? They couldn't have possibly made up a group of playgirls for no reason" Shikamaru tried to reason

"girls always make up groups, and they came to this school because they are best friends or whatever." Neji shrugged casually

"They're playgirls because it's what they do" Naruto said with a yawn

"why are we playboys?" Shikamaru commented

"for fun" Sasuke smirked

"well aren't we the leaders of this school?" asked Shikamaru

"what are you getting at?" Sasuke frowned

Shikamaru was thinking way too deep into this. They're girls and just doing it for the fun of things, short sweet and simple.

"Maybe that this has anything to with… never mind. I guess you're right" Shikamaru sighed

It was just… not right. There was something odd about those girls.

"Stop thinking about it" Neji said as if reading the Nara genius's mind "Your thinking way too hard about something simple"

"Oi, come on Shikamaru! What could they possibly be after?" Naruto said lazily slinging an arm around the lazy teen

"alright alright, geez" Shikamaru said shrugging the arm away.

* * *

"He was so hot! I mean that lazy smirk he gave me… so sexy!" Ino cheered

Kunoichi are also on their way to their next class which happened to be Biology.

"Naruto-kun is so funny. Hot and has a sense of humor, mmm" Hinata commented

"Neji is so arrogant. He thought I'd jump at him at first sight, ugh!" Ten-Ten grumbled

"Sasuke is too! I mean I admit he is a sex god, but I rejected his egotistic ass!" Sakura huffed

She knew Sasuke thought she was easy, the smirk said it all. He thought he could just play with her as if she was some mindless fangirl. Well, just because she is playgirl doesn't mean she'd lay every guy she sees. She has morals too.

'I'm a freaking virgin dammit! Not a slut!' Sakura thought angrily

(A/N: they are all virgins by the way. They don't sleep with guys -.-)

"well, let's forget these guys. I mean we're not only focusing on them right?" Ten-Ten pointed out

"but then why did we call dibs on them?" asked Hinata

"they were hot" Ino shrugged

Suddenly Sakura tensed and the rest of Kunoichi noticed.

"what's up, Sak? Asked Ino

"Girls, the guys we called dibs on are the 'Kings' of the school" Sakura said tensely

Their mouths dropped.

"It's true. Sasuke and them always hang out. He said he was one of the four and obviously the other sex gods are the other three" Sakura explained

"damn, what are we gonna do?" asked Ten-Ten

Hinata grinned "I think I know"

The three looked at her.

"the idea is simple, we get them to fall for us. We hang out with them for a bit, date them like 2 or 3 times, and then go out with other guys, they get jealous, they'll fight for us, we go back to them, and…" Hinata trailed looking at the other girls with a smirk

"Check Mate" the other three kunoichis finished with a smirk

"wait a minute Hinata" Sakura said shaking her head "aren't you the one who would normally be against this?"

"hmm, yeah she's right" Ino and Ten-Ten nodded

"this is the last school and then we're done. Besides this place is disgusting sluts, drunks, it would be better if we took over" Hinata said with a disgusted face

The other three nodded in agreement.

"When do we start the plan?" asked Ino

"as soon as possible" Sakura said "we only have a year to do this and next year we'll be free to do as we please" Sakura said smiling flirtatiously at a cute guy who winked at her

The other three girls laughed at their friend's antics.

* * *

Shinobi sat at their usual seats at the back of the classroom, they already put their new chains on which made it known that they were a part of Shinobi.

(The chain had the ANBU tattoo with a snake swirling around it)

"So guys. What do we do about the targets?" Naruto asked

"same as always, dobe" Sasuke said annoyed he had to explain it again "we date them"

"but they don't want us. They see us as just another guy they flirt with"

"Which makes the chase more interesting" Neji said with a smirk

"well if it isn't Kunoichi" Shikamaru said nodding at the door

The other three turned to look at the girls who just walked in. Naruto gave the other Shinobi a look. The4y knew what he was gonna do and nodded leaning back in their chairs casually.

Naruto whistled at them which caught their attention (along with everyone else's).

"Oi, Kunoichi! Sit over here!" Naruto hollered gesturing a thumb to the seats in front of Shinobi coolly

The girls looked at each other and then smiled taking a seat in front of their guys.

* * *

"Oi, beautiful" Shikamaru called to Ino who was talking to Hinata

Ino turned to look at him with a flirty smile.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun" she responded "where's our sensei?"

"probably doing last minute things for the principal. She's her assistant"

Ino nodded thoughtfully then smiled suggestively.

"got a girl?" she asked

"nah, just broke up with her"

"shame. A guy like you should've been taken the instant you were available"

"actually I have my eyes on one girl right now"

She raised a brow and smiled "who?"

"she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and her last name is 'Yamanaka' "

She smiled coyly

"she sounds beautiful"

"she is sitting right in front of me too" he smirked

"I wonder who she is…"

Shikamaru chuckled and Ino laughed

* * *

Hinata was talking to Ino when her blonde haired friend turned around to speak to the brunette playboy. She looked to the front and watched the sensei walking in then she felt warm breath tickling her ear.

"hello Hinata-chan" a deep masculine voice rang in her ear

Hinata looked at the blonde from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"hello Uzamaki-kun" she said turning to face him

Naruto pouted adorably and then raised a brow.

"Uzamaki? Since when were we on a last name basis?" asked Naruto

"I don't know you too well" Hinata said smiling teasingly

"I'd prefer first names_, Hinata-chan_" Naruto said playing along

"okay, Naruto-san"

"try Naruto-kun" he grinned

Hinata giggled and Naruto chuckled wholeheartedly.

'the girl has a sense of humor. Not all girls are so natural around me' Naruto thought with a smile

"if you say so Naruto-_kun_" Hinata smiled deviously "now that I'm calling you by your first name I have to know more about you"

Naruto chuckled at the devious expression the Hyuuga girl made.

"fair enough. Although, later on_ I_ have to know more about _you_" he said grinning mischievously

Hinata faked a aghast expression as she put a hand to her mouth. Naruto laughed again at her antics and Hinata laughed lightly with him.

* * *

Ten-Ten was looking at Shizune-sensei as their teacher began to write things on the board. She lazily took notes when a pair of hands blocked her vision from what she was writing down.

"hey!" Ten-Ten protested with a smile, knowing who it is

"hey yourself" The Hyuuga male behind her smirked slightly

Ten-Ten took his hands with hers and pulled them away from her eyes as she gave a small laugh. Neji took her chin in one hand and turned her to face him.

"well well. Looks like Ten-Ten changed her schedule just to be with me in all of my classes" Neji smirked

'well that's what we did, but whatever' he thought mentally

"Don't be so conceited, Hyuuga! It was by mere coincidence" Ten-Ten huffed angrily and crossed her arms about to look away when the plan came at her like a slap in the face

'damn, I'm supposed to get him to like me not make us hate each other' she thought

Ten-Ten smiled sweetly at Neji who raised a brow at her weird actions.

'is it just me or is that smile really fake? Something's up…' he thought to himself but shrugged it off 'I'm just being paranoid'

"maybe it was _you_ who changed _my_ schedule so it would match with yours, hm?" asked Ten-Ten playfully _thinking_ that was not the case

Neji sweatdropped.

'well _we_ did… but she doesn't need to know that' Neji thought

Ten-Ten pushed away Neji's

"so… King of the school, huh?" Ten-Ten said teasingly

"how did you find out?" he asked then raised a brow and smirked "do you stalk me now?"

"no!" Ten-Ten said defensively "My best friend Sakura told me. Apparently Sasuke mentioned you guys being the so called leaders of the school"

"so you say" Neji said teasingly

"I don't stalk you!" Ten-Ten yelled blushing slightly from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know

* * *

Sakura watched Neji tease Ten-Ten and Ten-Ten slightly yelling defensively. The pink haired teenager laughed at how humorous it all looked, Ten-Ten bonking Neji on the head and Neji mumbling under his breath.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"so we meet again?" asked a husky voice

Sakura laughed delicately as the arms tightened their hold on her.

"nice to see you too Sasuke-san" Sakura chirped and turned to look at the Uchiha behind her

"mmm, I love the way you say my name" Sasuke said

'wouldn't it sound better to hear you screaming it' Sasuke thought mentally with a perverted smirk

Sakura saw the smirk and twitched. Feeling a sudden urge to pull away and slap him upside the head. She refrained from doing the latter…

Sasuke was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Sakura try to pull away. He leaned over his desk and held her tighter as he nuzzled his face to her neck and growled lowly in protest.

It was a good thing Shizune was writing stuff on the chalk board, otherwise this would count as detention.

Sakura felt a blush as Sasuke's growl vibrated against her skin. She was used to guys kissing and leaving hickeys on her neck, but for some odd reason she felt herself blushing when Sasuke nuzzled it.

"try calling me with the 'kun' suffix… it sounds better" Sasuke said slightly sliding a tongue against the sensitive skin after he finished his sentence

'mmm, I could get used to this' he thought

Sakura couldn't stop herself from shivering in delight and she felt Sasuke smirk as she did so.

"okay, Uchiha-kun" Sakura said smiling, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear

Sasuke growled lowly.

"Call me 'Sasuke-_kun'_, Sakura" he rephrased with sight agitation

"I'll call you Sasu-kun" Sakura giggled when she felt Sasuke twitch at the name

"I'll leave a hickey"

Sakura scowled.

"you wouldn't" she muttered

Sasuke peeked up at her and smirked evilly then went back to the base of her neck and slowly licked her pulse.

"Sasuke" she muttered angrily not wanting to yell and get unwanted attention

"don't make a ruckus Sakura-chan. I'm sure you don't want detention on the first day, after all you do have better things to do, ne?" Sasuke commented against her neck knowing she couldn't push him away, he was holding onto her pretty tight

'damn, I'm supposed to go to the mall with the girls today' Sakura thought

Sakura slightly jumped when Sasuke bit down not so hard yet not so gentle either. He started nipping on the soft flesh and Sakura repressed a moan when he started sucking and licking. She mentally cursed.

How was she gonna cover up the hickey with _this_ shirt?

'damn Uchiha' she growled in her head

"fine… Sasuke-_kun_" she muttered reluctantly

"hm?"

"Sasuke-kun" she said through her teeth

"what was that? I couldn't hear you" he smirked and continued giving her love bites

"Sa – " he bit harder, but not hard enough to leave marks " SASUKE-kUN!"

Everyone looked at Sakura who was wide eyed and blushing from embarrassment. Sasuke was merely leaning back casually on his chair, but he had a satisfied smirk.

"Haruno Sakura! Don't disrupt the class! This is the first day so I'm giving you a warning, but don't do it again!" Shizune yelled as she whipped around to face the girl

Sasuke and the guys snickered (they knew what happened) Neji punched knuckles with the Uchiha when the Hyuuga saw something on the girl's neck.

"hai, Shizune-sensei" Sakura sighed

Shizune nodded sternly and went back to the chalkboard. Sakura instantly turned to glare at Sasuke who still had his triumphant smirk. Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata watched with interest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed

"hai, Sakura-hime?" he asked with a tiny dose of mockery

Sakura growled and he smirked.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata started

"you have…" Ten-Ten trailed

"a hickey!" Ino yelled slightly

Sakura went wide eyed and looked and grabbed her keychain mirror and looked at her reflection.

And there was the purplish thing she now despised.

Sakura glared at it as if she'll scare the offending thing away, but sadly it didn't work. Sakura turned slowly to glare at the Uchiha who smirked back at her.

"you're an ass you know that?" she hissed

"and you have a damn fine one" he smirked

Sakura growled the rest of Kunoichi grinned to stifle their laughter, Shinobi smirked entertained.

* * *

**I'm done now i gotta go! Hope you liked! **

**Please Review no flames!**


	4. Don't Fall For Them!

**So here is the 4th chappie! I got a writer's block... heh heh. Also i'm starting "Unexpected Betrayl" soon so if i take a while to update then that means i'm also working on my new story, but i won't discontinue this one!**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! if i did then Naruto and Hinata would have been together a long time ago!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Kunoichi walked down the halls to their next 3rd period History class. Hinata and Ino chatted animatedly about their guys while Sakura and Ten-Ten somewhat paid attention.

"and then he said – "Ino said as Hinata was nodding her head but Ten-Ten cut in

"girls! Don't forget about the plan okay!" Ten-Ten shouted

"we know" Hinata nodded holding up a folded up note

"You guys are already falling for them!" Sakura shouted slapping her forehead as Ino and Hinata looked completely clueless

She underestimated those guys, but they'll just have to try harder.

"girls remember what we're after!" Ten-Ten shouted referring to the reason why their group was made in the first place

"we're not falling for them!" Ino shouted defensively

"you've been talking nonstop about them! 'Shika-kun this' and 'Naruto-kun that' admit it, you like them!" Sakura shouted

Ino and Hinata blushed at their realization.

"before we put you back in there you girl are gonna have to start playing guys, just to focus on the mission" Ten-Ten ordered

"No!" Ino and Hinata protested

"why?!" shouted Sakura and Ten-Ten, it wasn't like Hinata and Ino didn't like flirting

"because we're betraying Shika-kun/Naruto-kun!" they shouted in unison

Ten-Ten and Sakura slapped their foreheads. These girls…

"you know what! We're just doing this for the plan! We'll betray them in the end anyways!" Ten-Ten shouted exasperated

Hinata and Ino gasped as if they were aghast and surprised. Sakura and Ten-Ten sweatdropped.

"what's with the gasps?!?!? It was your plan!" Sakura yelled pointing at Hinata "and you!" she shouted and pointed at Ino "you were ecstatic about the plan that we JUST discussed 45 minutes ago!!!"

"oh…." Hinata and Ino said remembering

"geez girls! Get a grip!" Ten-Ten sighed "and DON'T fall for them!"

Hinata and Ino nodded "yeah, yeah we know" they waved off the other Kunoichi members

* * *

Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes as they watched their friends talk on and on about their targets.

"she is so amazing! Plus she has a sense of humor too!" Naruto shouted cheerily

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. Naruto had never been that happy before, all he got in this school was lustful gazes from girls and piercing glares from guys. Not to mention his rough childhood, he was always excluded from the other children just because his parents were dead criminals.

That's where Sasuke came in one day and allowed Naruto to stay in his empty mansion. Later on they became the best of friends.

Anyways, the point is that Naruto is happier than ever. He's usually apathetic (believe it or not) when it came to his targets, but this one is different…

Shikamaru didn't say troublesome once since he met the blonde girl. He didn't even look at the clouds like he normally does, in fact he just stares into space with a dazed look. He'd even blush sometimes as if he was thinking about something perverted… must have something to do with his blonde target.

Sasuke and Neji exchanged knowing looks. Their friends were falling in love. Both prodigies sighed, they knew that they couldn't stop them once they have their sights set and that only leaves only option and that is to support them.

'I'm starting to like that sexy pink haired kunoichi, way more than my other targets. In fact I already do, she isn't like them, and doesn't fawn all over me.' Sasuke thought

'that hazel eyed girl I guess I'm starting to like her… she doesn't fall for my charm. She's a feisty one, but that's how I like em' Neji thought with a smirk

Sasuke and Neji snapped out of their daze as they walked into the classroom and took their seats in the back.

"and then she – " Naruto said but was cut off

"dobe, you're in love" Sasuke said

"what?" Naruto said dumbfounded

"you. Are. In. love. Get it idiot?" Neji said slowly as if talking to a mental person

"I know what you mean!" Naruto snapped at the Hyuuga who was smirking "what I mean is where do you get that from?"

"It's obvious by the way you and Shikamaru are behaving" Sasuke shrugged with his eyes closed and leaning back coolly in the chair

"what? No we're not" Shikamaru said scowling

"don't bother lying we can see right through you. Just know that we back you up on it" Neji grunted

He wasn't use to this stuff.

"but why do you fall for them?" asked Sasuke as he cocked an eye open "you've only just met"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "you can't help who you fall in love with"

…

"dobe?"

"yeah, teme?"

…

"you sound like chick flick movie" Sasuke smirked knowing it'll piss him off

"TEME!!!" and his guess what correct

Naruto raised a fist and was about to punch the indifferent Uchiha, but the door opened suddenly. The blonde saw purplish raven hair from the corner of his eye.

"Hinata-chan!" he cheered as he dropped his fist and bounced over to her

Hinata blushed. Why though? She's been with so many other guys yet when the blonde calls her name she feels blood rush to her face. How can he affect her so much.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and noticed his friend, he was joyful and so different from the spiteful and mocking Uzamaki Naruto they spoke to just yesterday.

He's changed.

Sasuke and Neji smirked. They never got along with the other Naruto, friends or not. They liked this one a lot more… maybe it was a good thing he fell in love. He needs someone to soften that hard rock.

The room was empty aside from the eight teenagers.

Shikamaru noticed Ino and walked over to her as if it was second nature. The Nara genius talked with the hyper blonde and she glomped him in a hug as if they knew each other for years.

There was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Naruto and Shikamaru got it bad.

Sasuke and Neji spotted Sakura and Ten-Ten talking feet away from the two 'couples'. The boys nodded at each other and got up.

* * *

"those girls got it bad" Sakura said shaking her head and Ten-Ten sighed

They watched Ino glomp the Nara boy with a tint of red on her cheeks and Hinata was practically a tomato as she talked to Naruto.

" mind if we cut in?" asked a smirking voice

Sakura stiffened at the voice and Ten-Ten gave a weird look before looking behind Sakura and realized who it was. The male voice chuckled at the cherry blossom's reaction.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled the petite girl into a masculine chest.

"Sasuke-san" Sakura gasped

His chin came to rest on her shoulder as he smiled coyly at the girl and a glint in his eye twinkled.

"now now. Remember what happened when you didn't call me Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said through gritted teeth, she remembered that all to well

She tightened the light scarf around her neck to hide the evidence.

Ten-Ten squeaked as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders from her left side. She whipped her head around to see Neji there smirking.

'what is it with guys and smirking?!?!?!' Ten-ten thought angrily as her right eye twitched

"there's my girl" he grinned down at her

She suddenly felt short compared to the man about half a head taller than her.

"I'm not yours" she growled

"don't do that it turns me on" he grinned teasingly and she blushed lightly

Why am I blushing? God, don't tell me I like him??? I just met him!

"back off Hyuuga" she spat and tried to pull away from his grip, but to no avail

"now why would I do that? I like you" he said with a smirk that would may girls drop to their knees, but no such thing happened to Ten-Ten

"we just met" she pointed out

"ever heard of love at first sight?" Neji teased and she blushed "let's go somewhere"

Neji pulled Ten-Ten away to a more vacant area.

'no! Ten-Ten! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!!!!!' Sakura screamed in her head as she helplessly watched her friend walk away dazed

She mentally cried anime tears.

"looks like it's just us" a smirking voice said behind her

"don't remind me" Sakura groaned as she turned her head to look at him

"hmm" Sasuke hummed as he fingered the cloth covering her neck

"what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she tried to tighten the scarf

"I want to see if the marks I left are still there…" he trailed as his pointer finger slid under the scarf and began to pull it off

Sakura immediately slapped his hands away with her own. Sasuke growled lowly at not getting what he wanted and then wrapped his arms around her waist and arms.

Sakura struggled to get out of his grip. She felt his warm breath on her skin and stiffened, she felt herself…blushing!

'what are you doing to me?' Sakura thought, she hadn't blushed in years

His teeth bit down on the scarf and pulled it off, leaving the material to drop to the ground. He eyed the marks he left not too long ago and smirked.

"mind if I leave more?" he huskily whispered in her ear, slightly blowing into the shell

Any other girl would have fainted right on the spot, but Sakura merely blushed.

"I, you, we. S-Sasuke" she said then quickly added "kun"

'why am I reacting this way???' Sakura thought

He grinned back. She didn't faint, that's a plus. She's stuttering and blushing, another plus, that means she likes him right?

He nuzzled her neck and she began to blush lightly.

"you added the suffix" he murmured into her skin

Her body shivered in delight whether she wanted to or not.

'god, I'm so confused!' Sakura shouted in her head

She didn't know how she felt for the playboy. She's just confused… and him nuzzling her neck so affectionately wasn't helping the situation!

'dammit I think when he's so close!' she thought

Kurenai then walked into the classroom demanding all those standing to take their seats. She didn't notice Shinobi pulling Kunoichi onto their laps (Kunoichi unwillingly sat down) the whole period.

* * *

Next period lunch…

Kunoichi sat at a random table with boys flocking around them. They were too busy talking about Shinobi to even pay attention to them.

"They're everywhere!" Ten-Ten shouted, dramatically flailing her arms

"isn't that great?!" Ino cheered as Hinata nodded vigorously

"no! guys I'm starting to BLUSH now!" Sakura cried out

They looked at her with a weird expression.

"isn't that normal?" Hinata asked remembering herself blushing around Naruto

"I NEVER blushed around guys anymore!" she yelled exasperated at how slow her friends were

"oh… oh! Maybe it's just hormones?" suggested Ino

"no! you don't get it! He's DIFFERENT! And different isn't good! Different is… is, um, weird! Yes, weird!" Sakura yelled and they raised a brow

"weird?" Ten-Ten repeated

"yes, weird being bad!" Sakura yelled

The girls sweatdropped. Sakura was yelling a lot.

'I'm getting sick of yelling' she thought

"maybe we are just getting attached?" offered Hinata

"yeah, calm it Sak" Ino said shrugging

"fine" Sakura huffed

"hello ladies" a voice said

Kunoichi looked over to the head of the table to see Shinobi with their trays of food standing coolly as they were surrounded by fangirls each boy had sluts on each arm. The guys had mysteriously disappeared.

"mind if we sit down?" asked Naruto cheerily

"no problem" Hinata chirped a little too quickly

Sakura raised a hand, signaling them all to stop and give her some attention before they could sit down. Kunoichi as well as Shinobi and the fangirls, the fangirls glaring at the pink haired sex goddess, looked to Sakura.

"now" she said then looked around the cafeteria and then back at Shinobi " why would you want to sit here if there are plenty available tables?" she asked

Sakura pointed to a fangirl infested table and a Shinobi-hater table ahead of the group. The fangirls cheered in agreement when they saw the fangirl group and grimaced when they saw the Shinobi-hater group. Shinobi grimaced at both tables…

"we'd rather sit next to our favorite sex goddesses" Sasuke said smirking in Sakura's direction as he intently watched her lick her slightly dry lips.

"hmm…" Sakura pondered as Kunoichi looked intently at her "alright, but one condition"

"spit it out, bitch" an impatient fangirl screeched from next to Sasuke he scowled at her irritatingly for shrieking in his ear

"ditch the whores. They don't look good on you" Sakura said as she looked him over and smiled her flirty smile known to make men do whatever she wanted.

The fangirls looked affronted. How dare a NEW girl tell them what to do!? Kunoichi snickered as Sakura smiled as if she was just talking about the weather.

Shinobi chuckled they never did like their fangirls and they much preferred Kunoichi over them. As they said time and time again, these fans were just their toys. Also because ach Shinobi had their eyes on a Kunoichi.

"alright" Sasuke sighed in mock defeat as he shoved the girls off him and they shrieked "go away" he demanded

Shinobi followed his actions and chased off their pets. Each one sat next to their target. The girls smiled at them playfully.

"nice choice" Ten-Ten praised

"do we get a reward?" asked Neji bashfully as he flashed her his trademark mischievous grin

"maybe…" Ten-Ten teased

"I have a feeling we're gonna be the best of friends" Ino grinned

"maybe we can be more than that…" Shikamaru said huskily as he leaned closer to Ino and brushed his lips on hers

Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten giggled when they noticed the pink tinge on their blonde friends cheeks. Naruto nuzzled his face in Hinata's collar bone and took in her lavender scent.

"I missed you Hinata-hime" he whispered into her skin and Hinata felt her cheeks getting warm

Sasuke once again wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist, it practically became an instinct that whenever he saw her he'd snake him arms around her curvy waist.

"you're amazing, Sakura-tenshi" he blew into her ear "can I have you?" he asked with, surprisingly, no dirty intent as he leaned his forehead against her own

Sakura felt her cheeks flush. Then Sasuke and the rest of Shinobi did something that ruined the moment completely.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed as he threw his head back

The rest of Shinobi leaned away from the girls and chuckled wiping a tear away from their eyes from laughing too long. They felt as if their lungs would explode any second with the lack of oxygen.

The girls looked confused.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Naruto laughed

"we were just kidding" Shikamaru chuckled

"you should have seen the looks on your faces" Neji smirked

That's when it hit them. The girls seethed, they didn't like to be fooled. Sakura growled angrily at Sasuke who was smirking at her and delicately chuckling.

'she looks so hot when she's mad' he thought as he smirked and chuckled more at her

She looked as if she wanted to rip his head off. Her cheeks were flushed from both anger and embarrassment. The eyes Sasuke found gorgeous narrowed dangerously at Sasuke.

He chuckled and she popped a vein.

"what's so funny?!" shouted Sakura who was pissed and annoyed, it wasn't that funny

"you" he said with a smirk "you look so sexy when you're mad Saku. I can practically imagine you under me as you scream my name out in ecstasy"

Sakura felt her cheeks get redder. From more anger or embarrassment she didn't know, It was hard to differentiate them.

'damn him for being so damn perverted and, and!... being such a horny bastard!' Sakura thought angrily

She socked him in the arm and Sasuke chuckled through he pain. He smiled slightly as he saw he pout.

'she's so cute' he thought

Ten-Ten angrily whacked Neji upside the head just as Ino did to Shikamaru. Both men grumbled angrily. Hinata huffed at Naruto angrily and Naruto pouted from the lack of her attention.

"Hinata-chan!" he cried with fake anime tears "please talk to me!" he yelled dramatically

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle at how cute the blonde looked. Naruto noticed and grinned sheepishly.

"forgive me?" he asked

"yeah" she smiled

Naruto glomped the girl and her cheeks tinged red, but only from hormones… right?

If anyone actually saw the 8 of them they'd think that they were friends, since childhood or even playful lovers just kidding around with each other.

...Yes, this was going to be a weird friendship indeed.

**

* * *

Sorry i took so long to put this chappy up, stupid writer's block! Also sorry if there isn't enough SxS, NxH, SxI, or NxT! I'll try to update soon, but i can't make any promises...**

**I hoped you like and please review! and no flames for chibi Kunoichi's sake!**


	5. Chocolate Pudding and Signs of Jealousy!

**God! It's been like a week since i've last updated! I'm seriously sorry -.-' so to apologize i made this chappie a bit longer than the others, k k? again i'm so sorry! i was just filled with all of these projects and stuff so yeah...**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Ice Cold Heartless Bastard!"

"Stuck up, Pink Haired Bitch!"

Sakura looked affronted. She gasped at Sasuke who merely smirked at her with triumph.

"yeah. I went there" he smirked wider as he watched her grow angry

"GAH!" she screeched

Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten sighed shaking their heads. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji looked amused. Right now it's lunch, and Sasuke and Sakura are standing up from the table.

'sometimes I wonder if we forgot the mission, but… we are getting closer to them and that is part of the plan. This is for the plan… right?' Ten-Ten thought as she watched her pink haired friend fume.

"Forehead! Enough, I mean come on! For goodness sake, IT'S A FREAKIN' CUP OF PUDDING!!!" Ino yelled annoyed, Shikamaru smirked at her

'troublesome girl is making a fuss… cute' he thought

Sakura turned away from Sasuke (much to his utter disappointment… judging by the frown and look of annoyance) She looked at her friend as if the blonde had three heads.

'she took away Sakura's attention from me…' Sasuke thought annoyed

"JUST a cup of pudding?!?!?? IT'S CHOCOLATE PUDDING, **CHOCOLATE**!!! Mixed with HOT FUDGE!!!" Sakura yelled indignantly

Sweatdrop.

**(A/N: I love ****choco**** pudding!! 3)**

"excuse me for not knowing that it being 'Chocolate Pudding mixed with Hot Fudge' makes all the difference" Ino said using air quotes and mimicking Sakura's voice in a high pitched mocking tone

"you are excused!" Sakura growled "and you!" she yelled turning back around to Sasuke

Her nose is wrinkled from anger and her eyes narrowed. Her lips are set in a slight pout as she held her hand on one hip and leaned all her weight on one leg.

'She doesn't know how sexy she looks right now' Sasuke thought giving her bed room eyes as he checked her out.

**(A/N: Bad ****Sasu****-chan! No bad thoughts! XD)**

Sakura missed the oh so obvious look, she is too upset about her oh so precious pudding. She angrily pointed a finger right in his face, snapping him out of his daze and… imaginations.

He looked at the offending finger. Shinobi snickered while Kunoichi giggled at how silly he looked. Sakra however looked at him accusingly.

"I was in line and about to get MY cup of pudding when you, RANDOMLY, came out of nowhere and snatched it!" Sakura yelled

"too bad, you took too long" Sasuke grinned as he remembered what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

5 minutes ago…

"ne, Saki! What do they have today?" asked Ten-Ten

Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Sakura are currently on line for some lunch. It had been a long line, and they finally got to eat something!

"um, they have tempura, onigiri, a ouple of rice balls, you know the usual." She answered as she looked at the selection

"what are the desserts?" asked Hinata

"yeah, what do they have?" asked Ino

Sakura skimmed the dessert section, but her eyes landed on a particular sweet. Her eyes went wide with hunger for the delicacy.

"Oi! Forehead!" Ino called using her old nickname again

The blonde waved a hand in front of her friend. Ten-Ten and Hinata stared at Sakura weirdly.

"p-p-pudding" she stuttered, staring at it with shining eyes of glee

Hinata and Ten-Ten spotted Naruto and Neji cutting some desperate fangirls, who were rewarded with a kiss.

Something bothered them…

"What's so great about pudding?" asked Ino who spotted Shikamaru cut ahead of Sakura, who hadn't moved and just stared at the pudding.

"Ever since I was little I loved pudding. I only tried it once and practically fell in love with it. Now we meet again" Sakura said in a dreamy tone

Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Ino looked at her as if she grew a tail with purple polka dots and cat ears.

"so???"

"it's the last one!" she squealed like a little girl tasting her first piece of candy

Sakura spun around to take the pudding. Reaching her hand forward… but missed and fell over.

She quickly recomposed herself before anyone saw that.

Looking up she glared angrily, then looked surprised.

"UCHIHA?!?!?!" she screamed

He rose a brow. And looked at the pudding he plucked in his hand, then plopped it on his tray. Then looked at her.

"a guy can't like sweets?" he asked

"you took MY pudding!"

"… your point?"

"I was gonna get it!" she yelled and followed him with her tray

Sasuke plopped down in a chair and Sakura followed suit. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten warily sat across from the other Shinobi.

"too bad" he grinned almost spitefully

"why can't you be NICE for ONCE and let me have it! You know I wanted it really bad!" she whined

"I don't think so. I like pudding. Chocolate pudding"

"Asshole!" Sakura huffed

"Cry Baby" Sasuke shrugged

"I thought you didn't like Chocolate pudding, or sweets???"

"you thought wrong"

"would you at least share?!" Sakura nearly begged

"don't feel like taking pity on a pudding-less girl" he smirked mockingly

Sakura shot up from her chair, causing it to fall over.

"Ice Cold Heartless Bastard!"

"Stuck up, Pink Haired Bitch!" Sasuke yelled also standing abruptly like she did

**END FLASHBACK**

He mentally chuckled, he actually stole the pudding because he heard her little story about why she loved the stuff o much. He wanted to see how she'd react seeing him with her pudding.

'hmm, I thought she'd try to seduce me for it or something like that, this is not something you'd expect from the infamous playgirl. I guess after two weeks of being around each other I still know nothing about her' he thought

He just figured something out about this complex girl, the infamous playgirl stuff is all a façade she is a normal teenage girl who just wants to have fun.

Sakura lunged at him.

Whoa, that was unexpected.

"ACK!!!" Sasuke chocked

He got pummeled to the ground by 110 pounds of female. He landed on the cafeteria floor back flat on the ground, and Sakura straddled his hips.

'hm, I could think of many things she could do to me in this position' he thought

His steamy thoughts were roughly pushed away when he felt lips on his. There weren't like the other ones he kissed.

'her lips are so soft and sweet, as much as I hate sweets, I never knew she could prove me wrong. She's so dangerously addicting' he thought

There was no tongue action, but this is his first kiss with Sakura. And he felt a strong need and want for more.

Just as he began to kiss back she pulled away with a grin. Sasuke stared at her confused.

"Arigatou!" she chimed and happily skipped to her seat

The others had seen the whole thing. Shinobi looked at each other knowingly while Kunoichi grinned at Sakura.

Sasuke took his seat across from her still confused.

"thank you?? for what??" he asked lost

"for sharing!" Sakura grinned and held up her pudding

The girls laughed at how clueless Sasuke looked when he suddenly realized. Getting up he walked behind Sakura who is still laughing at Sasuke's previous expression.

Shinobi glanced at Sasuke who put a finger to his lips and they nodded, getting the silent message for them to keep quiet.

Sakura suddenly felt the pudding gone from her grasp and whipped her head around, just to see Sasuke holding her pudding and a spoon in his other hand.

He began to open it.

"Hey! Give it back! That's mi – MMPH!" she squeaked

While she talked he tilted her chin up to look at him softly, almost lovingly, with his free hand. His lips covered hers and his tongue had swept into her mouth. Sakura tasted the delicious taste of her precious pudding.

Just before she could kiss back he pulled away and grinned at her.

**(A/N: déjà vu, no?) **

"your welcome"

"for sharing" he smirked when he saw a small blush

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

He spun on his heel and began to walk away with a satisfied smirk and his eyes closed. Shinobi chuckled at their friend and followed him out of the cafeteria.

…

Kunoichi stared at Sakura who stared at Sasuke's back, dazed and confused.

Then…

"UCHIHA!!!"

She screeched hopping to her feet. Kunoichi sweatdropped at their friend.

* * *

"Sakura, what was that about?" asked Ten-Ten

Kunoichi walked through the halls. A line of boys trailing after them, bluntly ignored.

"what's 'that'?" she asked

"you are always playgirl in front of everyone but Kunoichi. Just then you acted normally, in front of a guy that's part of our plan!" Ten-Ten said furrowing her brows

"you acted as if you two knew each other for years. In fact, you two looked like a couple" Hinata pointed out

"yeah, what's that about? Weren't you the one who told us not to stray off task?" Ino reprimanded

"that? It's for the mission! We are supposed to get close enough to them, date them, and then snatch their crown!" Sakura explained

"for the plan? Sakura you have always been playgirl for every school. This one is no different." Hinata said shaking her head

"this is different. These guys are something we can't mess with. We CAN and WILL have the school against us if they hate us. We have to get close" Sakura tried to reason

"those were real emotions Sakura! You… you're starting to like him aren't you?" asked Ten-Ten

"I'm not!"

"no, she's falling for him" Ino said softly

She knew herself and Hinata already fell for Shikamaru and Naruto. She knew Ten-Ten is starting to warm up to Neji, getting attached.

Now Sakura already fell for Konoha High's King. One of the four most well known players, a.k.a. Shinobi.

…This isn't good…

"look, just wait and you'll see. By the end of the school year, we'll be done with Konoha High and the female race will dominate Jurisdiction." Sakura reassured

"but there is a new school, Oto High." Ten-Ten informed

"then we'll finish that school too. We are gonna be seniors next year, another year to take over that school. For now we'll finish Konoha" Sakura decided

Her being the leader, they couldn't deny. She did have a point though and Kunoichi wanted to be with Shinobi as well.

'I'm starting to feel bad for taking advantage of Naruto-kun like this' Hinata thought

* * *

In the Gym…

Sakura had changed into her gym uniform/clothes. Guys practically drooled at hers short shorts and tight shirt.

'whoever thought of this uniform is a total perv' Sakura thought grimacing at the attention

She's a playgirl, but even she needs breaks from guys.

Looking around she spotted Sasuke glaring at fanboys of Sakura's. When they made eye contact he looked away angrily and grabbed the closest girl to him, which happened to be Karin. The leader of his fanclub.

Sakura felt her blood boil as she watched them start a heated make out session.

'break's over' she thought angrily

She looked around and spotted a boy with black hair sitting on the bench, drinking a bottle of water and a towel around his neck.

He's mildly sweaty and he has a basketball next to him. Sakura smiled her signature flirty smile.

'now to do one of the things I do best' she thought

Putting up her façade she swayed her hips as she sashayed towards him. The onyx eyed boy looked up at her and looked her over then smirked.

"like what you see?" she asked lowering her eyelids as she used her flirtatious tone

"will you slap me if I say yes?" he asked with a bit of humor

"no" she grinned nearly seductively

"then yes" he said giving his own grin

Across the gym Sasuke had shoved the girl away the second Sakura walked towards the guy.

'She's supposed to be jealous! Not flirting with another guy!' he thought angrily

Sasuke glared hard at the guy, who currently has Sakura's attention and seemingly interest. His body nearly screamed murder when she sat on the guys' lap.

Back with Sakura she had her own plans.

'it's not like he's mine and I'm his' she thought with slight bitterness

Just as the guy began to lean his head down for a kiss, Sakura put a finger to his lips teasingly.

"I don't even know your name. Isn't this going a bit too fast, stranger?" she asked coyly, hooking her arms around his neck.

"Sai" he said an leant his head down closing his eyes as he snaked his hands around her waist.

"Sakura" she replied closing her eyes as his lips neared her own

Just a breath away…

"Cough" someone cleared their throat

Both pulled away to look at the intruder. Sai rose a brow at the person while Sakura looked a little annoyed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked slightly pissed

'he could suck face with his fangirls, but I can't kiss Sai?' she thought angrily

Ignoring Sai he looked at her. "now now, Sakura-_chan_. You know what happens when you don't use the 'kun' suffix" he smirked

She blushed red in embarrassment. The damn hickey took three days to disappear off her skin.

"what is it, Uchiha-_kun_?"

"first name basis, Sakura"

"_Sasuke-kun_" she bit out

* * *

In Home Ec.

Hinata walked into her class. She spotted a brown haired guy… and a dog in his jacket.

'cute' she thought

Hinata walked over to the guy sitting at a random table.

"hey, is that your dog?" asked Hinata

"yeah" he grinned and looked her over "Hinata right?"

"right, and you are Kiba" she smiled "he's cute"

"you are too"

Hinata smiled, she's used to this flirting. She reached a hand over to pet the dog. Kiba on the other hand had his eyes on her female parts.

"Alright man, later" said a male voice

Hinata glanced up to see Naruto giving a curt wave to someone out the door of the classroom. The blonde walked in, but paused as he noticed Hinata with Kiba.

'what does that mutt think he's doing?!?!' he thought infuriated

No, he wasn't talking about Akamaru. Hinata noticed Naruto and straightened up.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked tilting her head slightly in confusion as he walked over

"Keep your hands and eyes to yourself, you flea bitten mongrel" Naruto said in a dangerously calm tone

**(A/N: Yes, Naruto may be kind of… mean, but he is like that when Hinata is not around, remember in the earlier chapters?) **

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, she hadn't seen Naruto act this way before

"he's eyeing you like a piece of meat" Naruto said angrily, glaring at Kiba who glared back defiantly

"what's your problem man?" asked Kiba roughly

"look at her like that again and expect your dog there to be fried and stuffed down your throat" Naruto growled

"who do you think you are?!" yelled Kiba, standing up

Naruto said nothing, when suddenly Kiba spotted the chain around Naruto's neck. It glimmered and he saw the design on it, custom made just for Shinobi.

Kiba suddenly felt his blood run cold.

"cat got your tongue, mutt?" Naruto raised a brow and smirked mockingly

Naruto knew Kiba knows who he is now.

"g-gomen, I didn't know it was you" Kiba apologized unwillingly

"whatever, Hinata-chan. Let's go, we are supposed to be baking" he said turning to Hinata

Kiba walked off, knowing Naruto could kick his ass any day. As soon as Kiba was gone Naruto's face turned from hard and cold to soft as soon as he looked at Hinata,

"Hinata-chan, I'll need your help, please?" he asked with a sheepish smile "I'm not so good at this…"

Hinata looked at Naruto who is scratching his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun, why were you so harsh to Kiba?" asked the pupil-less girl

Naruto stopped his antics and looked at her seriously.

"you don't wanna be around him, Hinata. He's bad news stay away from him, and never be alone with him. Just trust me Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked surprised, that was the first time Naruto called her without the suffix. She nodded.

"good. Because I trust you. I like you a lot you know that?"

Hinata stiffened as Naruto put his arms around her in an embrace.

'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…' she thought sadly

Hinata wordlessly returned the embrace.

"I like a lot you too, Naruto-kun"

She knew Naruto was smiling. Now she knows Naruto had fallen for her, but just can't say those three words. It was a good thing too because she would have backed out of the mission.

Though… she still feels bad about what she has to do to him…

* * *

**Yeah, I know Sai is suppoedly emotionless, so he is OOC i guess. Sorry if Kiba was OOC too but there is a reason they are like that. So i hope you liked and...**

**Plz update! Do it for Saku-chan's choclate pudding!**


	6. Cookie Dough!

**Sry I took too long to update again -.-' I've been really busy with all of the tests and stuff so yeah... sorry!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hope you like and enjoy!**

* * *

"alright kiddies, you will all have to draw a portrait of a partner you chose. They must be of the opposite sex, no exceptions. The drawing must be provocative" Jiraiya said nodding with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he had a perverted blush on his cheeks.

The blonde of Kunoichi grimaced at her art teacher.

'what a perv' she thought with disgust

Looking around she noticed the class was filled with nothing but fanboys and fangirls. She shuddered.

"there must be a better choice" Ino muttered

"how about me?" asked a deep lazy voice

Ino's head snapped around to look at the lazy brunette with a small smirk. She sighed with relief.

"Thanks Shika! You really saved my ass there" she grinned

Shikamaru raised a brow at the nickname then shrugged it off.

"you have a really nice ass to save" he grinned lazily

Ino slapped his arm with a huff.

"ow" he said with mock pain "that hurt, kiss me better?"

"you're such a player" Ino rolled her eyes then pecked his cheek

Shikamaru frowned and pointed to his lips.

"you missed" he said with disappointment and a hint of playfulness

"I don't think so" she grinned coyly

He was about to respond when a loud clap interrupted him.

"OI!" yelled Jiraiya

Silence.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I want you to pick your partners and get started. You will move your partners into the position you want. They will be modeling for your drawing." Jiraiya said whipping out a small notebook

Probably for notes for his famous novel.

"you wanna go first?"

"you wanna go first?"

They said in unison. Ino laughed a bit and Shikamaru chuckled.

"no you"

"no you"

Both laughed heartily then Ino took Shikamaru's hand and pulled him to a corner of the room where an available drawing stand is.

"your first Shika! No excuses!" Ino grinned

Shikamaru sighed with a small smirk and went a few feet away from the stand so Ino could see him over the stand. Ino got in front of the stand, about to draw.

"aren't you gonna 'set me up' for your pose thing?" asked Shikamaru stuffing his hands in his pockets with an amused smirk

"oh" Ino muttered blushing lightly in embarrassment

She moved in front of Shikamaru and opened up his jacket. She left his hands in his pocket and made him face the stand and tilted his head slightly. She put a finger to her lips in thought then after a few moments, snapped her fingers with an idea.

"do that sexy lazy smirk of yours" Ino grinned like a Cheshire cat

Shikamaru gave her a 'WTF?' look. Ino shook her head and tsked.

"It has to be provocative! But that just isn't you. At least not playboy Shika. With this pose you resemble your personality kind of, and then lazy smirk suits you it's not like the player façade you put up." She smiled "It's also 'provocative' " Ino said with a sparkle in her eye

Shikamaru looked at her 'wow, this girl… she just kind of understands me'

He gave a meaningful smile before he did the lazy smirk, a smirk he only did for her.

"perfect" Ino beamed making a camera like square with both hands and 'framed' him. She had one eye closed cutely and a pretty smile.

"stay like that! Don't change" she grinned waving a finger and winking

Shikamaru chuckled humorously. 'why does it seem like she's not just talking about my pose. Like she means something deeper…'

Shikamaru watched her scurry to the stand and start drawing vigorously. A tongue stuck out in concentration with her eyebrows furrowed, focusing on her work.

"you draw?" asked the lazy genius

She nodded happily at him. Once she finished she excitedly flipped the stand around and showed him a skilled sketch like drawing of himself.

"your good" he complimented taking in the picture

It really did suit him.

"yeah! I wanna be a designer when I grow up so I practice drawing clothes and people!" She grinned happily

'he likes it!' she thought 'why am I so happy? When other guys compliment me I just shrug them off…'

* * *

"alright class" Iruka clapped "settle down, today we are doing some journalism. You will interview the person next to you"

Ten-Ten sighed. She never liked English much. She proffered Gym over writing. Sh doodled lazily in her notebook, not caring who her partner is.

'unless it's some fanboy' she shuddered

"Why hello again" a cocky voice said next to her

Ten-Ten froze she turned around swiftly and her jaw nearly dropped.

"you!" she said pointing a finger accusingly at Neji who looked at the offensive finger

'must… resist… urges… to bite…' he thought fighting his inner turmoil

"you're everywhere!" she shouted

Iruka busily wrote different questions on the board, to focused to notice the hectic teen.

Just as she was about to shout out something she felt something wet run over her finger and then suddenly her finger was engulfed by damp heat. Just as fast as it had happened it was gone.

Ten-Ten's jaw literally dropped as she gaped at the cool looking Hyuuga who ignored her gaping and calmly too out his English notebook.

"what?" he asked SMIRKING and raising a brow

"you LICKED and then BIT my finger!!" she shouted dazed, confused, and shocked

His eyebrow raised higher and his smirk widened.

"now doesn't that sound like a silly thing for ME to do?"

"but you did! You were just so fast!"

Neji raised both brows highly amused. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

'this girl is just too amusing' he thought with a mental smile 'how could she change me so?'

"hey" Ten-Ten called waving her hand in front of his face

He caught her wrist then smirked. Bringing her hand closer he softly laid a kiss on the pad of her pointer finger.

Ten-Ten blushed lightly at the gentle action.

"let's get to work" he said taking out a pen

Ten-Ten nodded dazed.

'did he just…?'

Neji rose a brow.

"I'll start…" he said then gave a small grin

"okay…"

"Are you a D?" he asked looking at her chest

Ten-Ten snapped out of her daze and scowled with her eye twitching. She clenched her fist to hold back from punching the Hyuuga boy and making him go flying over the rainbow.

"bastard!" she screeched and punched Neji over the head

Neji grunted in pain, holding his head but smirked.

"you look hot mad" he unnecessarily commented

"HYUUGA!!!"

* * *

Sai felt like a third wheel as he stared at the beautiful pink haired girl on his lap and glaring Uchiha standing before them.

"what are you doing here?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes

She winked at Sai and stood up walking off with Sasuke trailing behind her. They finally stopped near another set of bleachers.

"Gai-sensei said we're doing sit ups and curl ups. You are my partner" he said stoically shoving his fisted hands in his pockets. He nudged his head in the direction of the people stretching for the exercises.

He couldn't stand Sakura in this guy's lap.

"get a fangirl" she frowned

"I'm not going with those mindless sluts" he growled jamming a thumb, pointing behind him at the crowd of shrieking girls.

"and why not? You didn't seem to have a problem with the leader of your _fanclub_" she said with a hint of anger

"jealous are we?" he smirked at her cockily

Sakura flushed out of both anger and embarrassment.

"yeah, keep dreaming"

Sasuke stepped closer to her, backing her into the wall.

"Actually, Sa-ku-ra. I dream so much more than _that_. I'll give you a hint, it involves you stripping down sexily while giving me a lap dance and my bed" he said huskily, leaning a hand against the wall just next to her head

Sakura flushed then shook her head as if clearing her thoughts.

"yeah, and those will _stay_ dreams" she laughed and slipped out of his grip by escaping under his arm, leaning against the wall.

He grabbed her wrists and swiftly pinned them above her head and against the wall. She gasped in surprise and then glared.

"let me go, Uchiha"

"not until you get used to calling me 'Sasuke-kun'" he grinned nuzzling her neck "I know you were jealous, Sa-ku-ra-chan"

"you were jealous too when I was with Sai" she smirked at him, trying to ignore his actions

He bit down and she let a small whimper.

"I don't wanna see you with guys"

"I'm a playgirl, have you forgotten?" she asked dully resisting the urge to roll her eyes

He looked up at her sincerely. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat.

"yes, I forgot your social status. I am too busy trying to get to know you. The real you, not the playgirl."

Their gazes locked seemingly in their own world, completely blocking out the people and events around them. Slowly Sasuke lowered his head to Sakura's, his eyes getting heavy.

"This isn't you. Why are you a playgirl?" He asked

Sakura's eyes began to close as his lips grazed her own. Right now she felt like she could tell him anything and everything.

"Because… Because I have to – "

TWEEEEEEEEET!!!

Gai blew his whistle making both Sasuke and Sakura snap back to reality. Both pulled away and stared at each other.

Sakura shook her head, mentally slapping herself over and over 'I almost told him the mission!'

She looked back up at Sasuke with a defiant gaze.

"The day I stop flirting is the day you stop going around with different girl" Sakura huffed and stormed away, mentally berating herself

Sasuke looked at her surprised and confused.

'what was she about to tell me?' he thought staring after her '… I'm learning day by day that Haruno Sakura is more than just the playgirl she pretends to be…'

Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"Oi, Sakura!" he called

Sakura whirled around to face Sasuke questioningly

"you're my partner" he grinned at her as he walked over to where she had run off to

She tapped a finger to her chin and then glancing around noticing all of the drooling boys and seething fangirls. She looked back at Sasuke with a flirtatious smile.

"As long as you don't try anything on me" she winked

He smirked "It'll take every ounce of self control I have left"

Sakura laughed and took his hand in hers.

"then come on" she smiled

* * *

After Naruto made his confession Hinata agreed to be his girl. His first REAL girlfriend not those one night sluts. Right now she's mixing the batter and helping Naruto figure out how to mix the ingredients.

"and then you just add them in by the right amount, okay?" she asked

Naruto sat next to her in one of the wooden chairs. He nodded and grinned.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" he cheered

Hinata smiled 'damn, his smile is contagious'

"want to lick the spoon?" she asked with a giggle at Naruto's energetic expression

"yeah!" he cheered

Hinata handed him the spoon and he licked the spoon like a little kid eating ice cream. Hinata smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's great! Do you want some Hinata-chan?" he asked, his cerulean orbs sparkling

Hinata started laughing with a hand over her mouth. Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. The pearled eyed teenager brought her pointer finger to Naruto's face and swiped off a chunk of cookie dough on the tip of his nose.

"you had cookie batter on your nose" Hinata laughed lightly

Naruto furrowed his brows and then looked surprised when Hinata showed him the small chunk of cookie dough on her finger.

Naruto looked at it and grinned, laughing sheepishly. Hinata smiled at Naruto, he seems to make her smile a lot she even found herself laughing with him.

"Do you still want to taste?" he asked

Hinata nodded, but was surprised when his hand cupped her chin and lips pressed against hers. She allowed his tongue to sweep her mouth. As she rubbed her tongue against his she tasted the delicious cookie dough and pulled away licking her lips.

"t-thank you" she stuttered dazed

"no problem Hinata-chan!" he grinned "I liked it"

Hinata blushed cutely, what is this boy doing to her? It scared her a little at how much she's changing, but she also welcomed the feeling.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see two girls holding two cakes with way too much frosting covering it.

'probably to hide how bad it turned out' Hinata thought a little angry, she had seen these kiss Naruto and now that she thought about it, her chest ached.

Naruto noticed how Hinata's face fell from its happy expression.

'these girls upset Hinata-chan… I want to, I WILL protect her smile' Naruto thought determined

His face hardened like when he was 'talking' to Kiba. He looked up at the girls from his spot in the chair and scowled at them with cold eyes.

"Naruto-kun" the girls giggled oblivious to the cold look and Hinata

"do you want to try our cake? It's really good" the girl with reddish brown hair chirped

"no"

"but Naruto-kun" they whined "It's really good try it!

"yeah! And we can show you how to make it at our house, or do you prefer yours?" asked the indigo haired girl next to her it what she thought was a seductive tone

"you could pay us back for the cake with another fun time"

"He doesn't want to!" Hinata shouted "unlike you dirty sluts, he doesn't go around sleeping with every attractive guy that cross your path!"

"Shut up virgin! For your information Naruto-kun isn't as pure as you think! We've had more than just one night stands together!" the indigo haired girl screeched

"You are new here and just met him! What do you know about what he wants? I bet you don't know a thing about him! We know everything about him! Favorite food, color, animal…" the reddish brown haired girl counted off

'who do these girls think they are?! They think they could just come up to me and ask to get in my pants with Hinata-chan right next to me?! Have other women talked to me the same way and I give them what they wanted? I feel so dirty and impure…' Thought Naruto

He was about to yell at those girls when Hinata beat him to it.

"And you think you know more about him then I do? Yeah sure you know his favorite movies and his birthday and sign, but that doesn't mean you know a thing about him! What you just listed could be found off stalking him or some fanclub website! There is so much more to him then just that!" Hinata yelled, standing up abruptly and knocking over her chair in the process

"He is sweet, kind, caring, funny, protective, and would travel to the ends of the earth for the people precious to him! You claim that you love him and you say you know everything about him, but you don't even think about how he feels when you treat him like a sex toy! The truth is you are obsessed with his looks and you don't know a thing about him!"

Naruto looked at Hinata with surprise, she really cares about him and when she said those things it's like she read right through him. She helped him realize what he's doing.

' I want to redeem myself, thank you for helping me see what I couldn't the wrong I never realized until now' he thought

"Leave him the hell alone" Hinata said dangerously

He watched as Hinata picked up the bowl of batter and slam it in the reddish brown haired girl's make up covered face. The girl screeched and threw the bowl off her.

The fuming girls before Naruto and Hinata shook with anger at being humiliated. The indigo haired one raised her hand offensively.

Naruto seethed. 'No, I won't let them hurt Hinata'

Standing up abruptly Naruto slapped her with the back of his hand, so fast and hard that the girl fell to the ground 2 yards away.

The other girl stared in wide eyed surprise while the indigo haired girl held her cheek in pain and surprise she looked at Naruto. Tears from the pain built up in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto glared menacingly at the girl on the ground.

"If you so much as touch her I WILL kill you! Don't you ever hurt Hinata…" With that Naruto took Hinata's hand and began to walk away.

"Naruto-kun!" the fangirls called desperately

He paused in his steps Hinata looked at Naruto with awe. He stood up for her…

Naruto growled in anger.

"Screw some other fucker you mindless sluts" He snarled at them, not even looking at them but with his back to them.

* * *

**Hellz Yeah! Go Naruto! You tell those whores off! But what a waste of perfectly good cookie batter... -cough- -cough- alright um...**

**Hoped you liked now plz review for the sake of the crying fangirls! NOT! plz review for the sake of Hinata's Cookie dough!**


	7. Teme likes Sakurachan!

**I had time to update! I'm happy I updated in two days, you guys would've been mad if you had to wait 'till Friday, huh? Well in that case I'll try to update every 2 or 3 day but I'm not making any promises! Anyways I hope you enjoy this Chappie!**

**"Talking"**

**'thought'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Little Miss Seductress!**

**Plz Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"you're what?!?!"

Hinata threw her hands over her ears. She loved em but her friends were just TO DAMN LOUD! Hinata thought she was nearly deaf.

The girls are walking to school and that's when she decided to tell them about her, erm… relationship with one of the Shinobi.

"Hinata-chan! Are you seriously going out with that dumb blonde?!" Ino shouted

Kunoichi sweatdropped at their friend.

"Ino-chan… you're blonde" Hinata said with a weird look on her face

(A/N: by the way, absolutely no offense to blondes!)

"oh… hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"okay! Moving on" Ten-Ten said changing the subject

"you're dating Uzamaki Naruto? One of the biggest players in Konoha High?!" Shouted Ino

"yeah…" Hinata said nervously poking her fingers together "Saku-chan, are you mad?"

Everyone turned to the leader of Kunoichi who apparently hadn't said a word the whole time. Her body faced them, but her head was turned away so they couldn't see her expression.

"Saku-chan?"

'This isn't good. I somehow knew this would happen, Hinata's plan back fired on her. Ino has a crush on Shikamaru, Ten-Ten is really starting to warm up to Neji, and I… I think I like Sasuke…' Sakura thought

When Hinata told her about her dating Naruto Sakura started thinking hard about the plan.

'We can't back out now… Hinata really likes Naruto, I don't wanna do that to her…' The pink haired teen thought sadly 'We're in dangerous waters now. Shinobi is a group we shouldn't mess with'

"Saki!" Ten-Ten shouted

Sakura looked up to see Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata looking at her worriedly.

"you were spacing out" Ino said with a suspicious look "what were you thinking about?"

"Hina-chan…" Sakura said quietly

Hinata stiffened, afraid of what Sakura would say.

"Do you really like Naruto?" asked Sakura with an unreadable expression

Hinata looked surprised but then yesterday at Home Ec. Flashed in her mind. How Naruto protected her from those girls… this gave her courage as she looked up at Sakura defiantly.

"Hai, I like Naruto very much, Sakura. I want to be with him a-and if you don't except that then… then I'm not your friend anymore! So just kick me out of this stupid group!" Hinata yelled

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the girl she's come to know all these four or five years together. Ino and Ten-Ten gasped at Hinata's outburst.

Hinata's eyes widened at what she said. She didn't mean for that to come out, it just… did. She brought her hands to her mouth in surprise and fear for her friends reaction. However Sakura didn't move, she just looked at Hinata.

'Would you really do this for a guy you barely know? Would you really leave your friends?' Sakura thought

Hinata saw the question in her eyes. All she could do is look down. Ino and Ten-Ten watched Hinata. Everyone stood there waiting for someone to say something or do something.

Sakura stared at Hinata who avoided her gaze and then… smiled.

"alright Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a smile

Hinata gasped happily and hugged her friend tightly. Sakura laughed and returned her friend's hug whole heartedly.

"does that mean we quit the plan?" asked Ino curiously

"we can't do that we worked too hard!" Ten-Ten protested, she did this to finally show boys girls can do what boys can and sometimes even better. She wasn't about to back down

Sakura looked at Hinata who nodded reassuringly.

"alright, we're sticking to the plan… we'll just switch it up a bit. Right now our goals are to get Shinobi to ask us out. Our game is flirt and jealousy, if they make us jealous then we act as jealous and angry as possible it shows we're interested. If they go too far we make it seem like we give up on them, that'll make them try to change our minds" Sakura said

"sounds fun" Ten-Ten grinned

"but what about Hinata? She's already with Naruto" Ino chirped happy about the plan

Sakura turned to Hinata with soft eyes. It almost seemed like she knew what happened between Hinata and Naruto at Home ec.

"Hinata-chan… you just sit back and have fun with Naruto" she smiled "just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"you're the best Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried hugging her friend again

"I know" she joked

How many friends let you go out with the supposed enemy because you happen to like him?

* * *

As Hinata sat down she noticed how grumpy Sasuke looked. Her brows furrowed as they wondered what could have possibly pissed off the Uchiha so much to make him emit a deadly aura that would kill anyone within range. 

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata snapped her attention to the blonde haired and blue eyed boy taking his seat next to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before giving her his full attention.

"what's up?" he asked noticing she's a bit distant

"ne, Naruto-kun. What's with Sasuke-san today?" she asked creeped out by the aura surrounding the Uchiha.

Naruto furrowed his brows questioningly before looking over at his best friend. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the dark and murderous aura around the leader of Shinobi.

"oh that?" he asked recognizing the mood of his brooding friend "it's a family problem. He never talks about it with anyone willingly. I only know because I found out one day."

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously. "what's wrong with him?"

"… he doesn't want me to go 'blabbing around' about it" Naruto shrugged

The door opened to reveal the pink haired Kunoichi walking into the classroom. Suddenly Sakura feared for the life of her best friend. She clung onto Naruto's arm and he looked at her questioningly.

"what's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"ah, um, w-would Sasuke-san hurt anyone that goes near him?" she asked hesitatingly

Naruto frowned. That's not a good sign…

"He'd beat whoever 'disturbed him' shitless if they so much as go near him, why?" asked Naruto

Hinata's eyes widened as she held a fist to her mouth and bit her fist nervously. Naruto looked completely lost until he saw Sakura heading over to her seat, completely oblivious to the danger zone se was heading in.

His eyes grew wide in alert. He considered Sakura and the rest of Kunoichi friends of his, he couldn't possibly let them get hurt by the silently fuming Uchiha.

"S-Sakura-chan!" he called as Hinata sighed in relief nodding to Naruto in thanks

Sakura turned around curiously, she's right next to her seat while Sasuke is sitting by the window, as usual his seat is right next to hers.

"um, I don't get the homework. Could you show me?" he asked fidgeting slightly

She gave him a questioning look.

"ask Hinata-chan, I'm sure she can help you" she shrugged

Just as she was about to sit down Sasuke caught sight of her in the corner of his eye which narrowed unreadable.

"I Can't!!" Naruto blurted out desperate to save his friend

She whirled around annoyed at the consistent stalling. Her legs ache from taking a walk around the school before heading to Homeroom.

"B-Because, um, eh, H-Hinata-chan… er, she needs help too!" Naruto finally said

"ok – "

'good' thought Hinata and Naruto inwardly sighing with relief

"Just sit sown Sakura" Sasuke growled, interrupting her

Hinata and Naruto looked at her wide eyed, giving her looks to say 'no'

…However she wasn't looking at them and therefore didn't see the look…

She's looking at Sasuke weirdly at his odd behavior then shrugged and sat down.

"whatever"

Looks like she's gonna have an early death…

Hinata watched them silently, ready to jump in for her friend as was Naruto, ready to hold back his friend from killing the girl.

* * *

Sakura sat at her usual table next to Sasuke. She noticed how grumpy he seems this morning.

'time to cheer him up' she thought completely oblivious of the dangerous aura 'part 1: flirting begins'

"Hello, Sasuke-san" she said lowly

"Hn" he grunted shooting her a glare at her from the corner of his eye. He let a low warning growl.

'don't hurt her, don't hurt her, don't hurt her… why shouldn't I hurt her again?' The Uchiha thought slowly losing self control

Sakura repressed the urge to twitch and slap him for GRUNTING and GLARING at her.

'the little vocab-less bastard' she thought mentally

She finally took notice of the Dragon tattoo she missed the past TWO WEEKS she met him. She smiled her infamous smile and brushed the back of her fingers lightly against the tattoo going down his arm he growled lowly again.

'wow, my biggest turn on… how did I miss that?' she sweatdropped

"mmm, a dragon tattoo, ne?" she asked in that seductive tone of hers

The touch and her voice caused him to look at her from the corner of his eye. His gaze lingered for a second before he grunted and looked back at the front of the room still mad. He must have waked up at the wrong side of the bed today.

'I'll change that' she grinned inwardly

"you know Sasuke-san" she said in a voice with an amorous lacquer

He tensed visibly.

'don't even touch her' his self controlled side reminded him helplessly

_"__Tattoos__ are my major turn on"_ the words rolled off her tongue so expertly seductive

And all self control in his body snapped.

_'__fuck__ self control'_ he thought

* * *

Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened at what the Shinobi King did. It was completely unexpected and the opposite of what they thought he'd do to her.

"Why didn't he…?" asked Hinata

Naruto watched his best friend and Sakura for a moment before turning to look at Hinata with a ridiculously big grin.

"why didn't I see it before?!" Naruto asked himself, slapping his forehead as if he just figured out the most obvious thing in the world.

"see what?" asked Hinata

"Teme likes Sakura-chan!!!" he shouted a little too loud

With that girls glared at Sakura enviously.

Hinata sweatdropped.

"Naruto-kun, next time don't shout it to the world"

* * *

Before she could make another move she felt him tilt her chin upwards and lips crushing hers in a rough and needy kiss. She complied with the kiss and let him force his tongue in her mouth. She brushed the back of her index finger almost lovingly when she noticed something's wrong.

'something's wrong with him…' she thought 'am I… worrying over him?'

She may have just met him, but she feels like she could read him in a way others couldn't. Maybe this is how Hinata felt. She slightly broke away so her their lips are still brushing.

"what's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked against his lips using the suffix he wanted to hear

_"My brother"_ he growled before claiming her lips again

'hmm, I know what's wrong… well some of it. I won't coax him, I'll just make him feel better' she thought as they broke away for air

"Sasuke-kun, you don't seem your normal arrogant bastard self. You are quiet and keeping to yourself, I want to help you out of this angry state you're in" Sakura whispered in his ear

He merely pulled away from her touch only to have soft, warm lips against the nape of his skin.

"I want to help you feel better. For today I will be your personal playgirl… but we won't go too far" she whispered against the sensitive skin softly leaving butterfly kisses and love bites.

The Uchiha inclined his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy what she offered. Her offer is something he just couldn't refuse. He had kissed many girls, many girl laid kisses all over him, but she's the best he ever had.

'Imagine her doing something dirtier with that professional mouth of hers' his inner demon chimed

…but of course she said not too far…Besides he now has a new respect for her, and though it's tempting to think those steamy thoughts of his he gets rid of them. She isn't like his sluts.

"I'll take you up on your offer" he said breathily nearly panting, repressing the urge to moan when she licked a certain spot.

God, the things that girl does to him.

Oh well, looks like he wouldn't need his play toys today. He has his own personal playgirl, best of all it's his favorite one, Haruno Sakura.

The day is already starting to look up, despite his bastard of a brother.

"hai, Sasuke-_sama_" she grinned

Sasuke smirked back at her and tilted her cherry red lips to his.

'he's getting better already' she thought with an inward happy smile 'I want to be the one to help him when he's feeling bad'

* * *

**So, this might be a little shorter then the other chappies, but I hope you liked!**

**Now plz reiew! 'll give you a cupcake!**


	8. No touchy!

**So chappie 8 is up! Told you I would update today! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Plz review afterwards!**

* * *

"AUGH!!! This is getting frustration!" Sakura groaned as her friends kept egging her on about Sasuke

Kunoichi currently on their way to school when Ino brought up the topic of Shinobi. Which eventually led to Sasuke, then led to Sakura and Sasuke's day together… Which leads to now!

"Saki likes Uchiha! Saki likes Uchiha!" grinned Ten-Ten

"STOP! I don't like him okay?!" Sakura yelled with an unnoticeable tint of pink

"then what was yesterday about?" asked Hinata slyly

"NOTHING! He was feeling bad! I'm his friend it's my job to help him!" Sakura defended looking away with a huff

"yeah, by making out with him so much the teacher had to separate you two just to keep your hands off each other" teased Ino

"hey! That wasn't my fault! I'm a playgirl, how else do you comfort playboys? Besides. He. Is. HOT. Who would not want to make out with him?!" her cheeks slightly flushing in rage… or embarrassment…

"You said you'd be his sex slave" Ten-Ten said bluntly with a grin slowly coming on

"WHAT?! I offered to be his slave! I told him that we wouldn't go too far! And the farthest we've gone is him groping me and kissing my, erm – "

"cough-breasts- cough" Ino fakely coughed

"and me – "

"- cough- brushing your hand on his erection – cough" Ten-Ten said quickly

"well you guys seem to know already" Sakura said glaring at Ten-Ten and Ino who grinned in return

"Still, you guys would be seen either Frenching each other or tonguing each other." Hinata pointed out

"I was his slave for the day! I couldn't play other guys!"

"you never tongue anyone but your long term boyfriends who last about one to two weeks before you call it quits" Ino said

"Those long term boyfriends were only for the mission! Besides I was his SLAVE!"

" SEX SLAVE!!!" the three Kunoichi members grinned

"SHUT UP! Dammit! who the hell told you that?!!?!" Sakura screeched

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten grinned at each other knowingly.

"It was – "

* * *

" – Uchiha"

Sasuke turned to see the other three members of Shinobi walked up to him with a girl on each arm… strangely except for Naruto who was usually the most _active_ one in the group.

Sasuke rose a brow at the approaching Shinobi. He slammed his locker shut and didn't even acknowledge them as he walked off. The other three, used to this behavior just followed him, falling in step with their leader of the group.

"what?" he asked slightly turning his head to Neji who called him.

"Sex slave, huh?" he asked smirking

Shikamaru looked away from the girl he was kissing and turned to look at the Uchiha with a raised brow. Naruto smirked at his best friend knowingly, seeing it all first hand.

'actually Sakura-chan said never said SEX slave, but this just makes it all the more interesting' Naruto thought with a grin

Sasuke smirked, "yeah, what about it?"

"explain"

"she came up to me in a bad mood – "

"the one with your brother?"

"yes, then – "

"did you beat her shitless?" asked Neji "what a waste her womanly _assets_"

"no" Sasuke said through clenched teeth " now stop fucking interrupting" he bit out

'jealousy issues?' Neji thought with amusement

"usually you'd kill anyone when you're in that mood" Shikamaru commented

"this is different" Sasuke smirked as he remembered yesterday

'Damn. That girl and her tongue is addicting, not to mention that body and her feisty personality. If I don't kiss her again I'd go insane' Sasuke thought inwardly as he remembered how her tongue swirled around his so enticingly

He shivered with excitement as he remembered how she tongued him.

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru smirked when they saw this. They knew he was thinking about yesterday. Sasuke snapped out of his daze before he got an erection just thinking about it.

"she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse" he explained

"to be your sex slave?" asked Shikamaru

"Not quite, but she was pretty much mine to play with yesterday." He shrugged, the smirk hard to remove

Naruto shot him a look.

"She enjoyed it too. Her not pushing me away was proof"

'And her moaning… that _encouraged_ me' Sasuke added mentally, he smirk widened

"you bed her yet?" asked Neji

"No, that was the catch. No 'going too far' pretty much groping and trailing kisses wherever I saw skin above her knees"

"… wasn't she wearing a mini skirt yesterday?" asked Naruto

"yea"

"… so her…?"

_BONK!_

"No, baka! I haven't been anywhere in her skirt… okay yeah my hands have but not in her… you know…"

'she wouldn't let me' Sasuke inwardly groaned at her defiance

"she wouldn't let you?" asked Neji as if reading his mind

"no"

"weird, no one ever refuses you" Shikamaru commented

Sasuke looked at the lazy genius to see Shikamaru making out with a girl moving from one girl to the other… he somehow had been paying attention… Neji simply trailed kisses on the girls he has.

"She's different. I'm interested"

"she didn't seem to have interest on you before" Naruto said, ignoring Shikamaru and Neji who were… busy

"girls like the 'vulnerable' guys"

"You weren't vulnerable. The aura around you screamed 'Take-two-steps-near-me-and-you're-dead' kind of aura" Naruto said mockingly

"whatever"

"wait… " Naruto said

Shinobi turned their attention to him. Completely ignoring the whining sluts – I mean whores – er _Fangirls_.

"???"

"If Neji found out about Sakura-chan being your 'sex' slave, wouldn't that mean the whole school knows?" asked Naruto

"Guys wouldn't go near her, knowing she was your personal 'sex' slave, even if it was for a day" Shikamaru informed

Sasuke smirked at the three of them.

"That was the point" Sasuke smirked (for the billionth time today)

They gaped at his back, watching him casually walk into their homeroom.

…

Was THE Uchiha Sasuke being possessive over THE Haruno Sakura?

"you finally met your match, teme" Naruto grinned

Looks like Uzamaki wasn't the only one who fell for a Kunoichi. The Shinobi leader fell hard.

All of a sudden Ten-Ten and Ino came around the corner laughing about something Ino had said.

'INO!' Shikamaru thought

'TEN-TEN!' Neji thought

Both boys shoved the girls they had away. A bit too quickly, making four girls land in a heap on the floor about 6 meters from the boys.

"h-hey Ino" Shikamaru said trying to regain in composure and leaned against the ledge of the door they are next to, a light lazy smirk (the same one she loved)

Neji coughed and gave a small smile to Ten-Ten "hey"

"What's up, Neji?" Ten-Ten greeted

"nothing much"

"okay"

"Hi Shikamaru" Ino smiled and walked in with Ten-Ten

Naruto watched this with a triumphant grin. Looks like all of his buddies fell for the girls.

'they got it bad' Naruto thought with a snicker as he watched the boys sigh in relief, happy the Kunoichi didn't see them with other girls.

"why'd you push those girls away?" asked Naruto slyly

"because if Ino and Ten-Ten saw us they might not want to – I mean, it's none of your business!" Shikamaru blurted

Neji glared at the Nara.

"even Uzamaki wouldn't fall for that" he grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets

"yeah!"

… Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads and walked into their homeroom.

…

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto shouted after them

* * *

Sasuke looked at the pissed off Kunoichi leader. He smirked knowingly and sat down quietly.

…

She turned to see who interrupted her pissy moment.

"YOU!" she screeched and pointed an offending finger

Sasuke looked at the finger and took it in one hand. He kissed her nail lightly and smirked at her coaxingly.

Sakura nearly fell for it too.

Key word.

_Nearly_.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sakura shouted, the sensei not there to give her detention

He raised a brow and dropped her hand as if her never even kissed her finger.

"You! You!... You!" Sakura sputtered unable to think correctly for some reason

"me?"

"You! GAH! Look what you did!" she shouted pointing to the other people in the classroom

Sasuke's brow raised even higher

"Having a hissy fit?" he asked with an amused smirk

She seethed and growled at him.

"Them!" she pointed more specifically at the guys "They are avoiding me! No drooling, no flirting, nothing! What's a playgirl without her guys?!!?!?"

"heh" he smirked "I'll show you"

"???"

Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Hey!" Sasuke called

Everyone in the room became quiet and turned their attention to the king of the school. Shinobi raised a brow at their leader and smirked.

'claiming you're girl already?' Naruto thought

Kunoichi looked at Sasuke confused and curious. Sasuke dragged the Kunoichi leader in slightly in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, causing her to blush and look at him confused and slightly ticked at not knowing what the heck he's doing.

"This" Sasuke said with a smirk as he pointed one finger at Sakura "is mine"

Sakura felt a vein pop.

'this!!!??? He treats me like a, like a THING!' Sakura thought angrily

"Haruno Sakura, Queen of Kunoichi, infamous playgirl, is mine" he said bluntly and pointed at the guys in the classroom "Not yours. No flirting, drooling, stalking, nothing. If I see you so much as look at her dirtily you die."

Sakura twitched.

He's driving them away!

Sasuke glared at the boys coldy, making them wanna shit their pants. He let go of Sakura and took a threatening step forward.

" You. Can't. Touch." He growled his gaze became more threatening as he took a step forward with every word.

The guys cowered under his potential wrath. Girls gossiped while fangirls wanted to kill Sakura.

'bastard!' Sakura thought angrily

"you can't – MMPH!" Sakura tried to yell but was cut off by a pair of lips on her own

And he just KISSED her in front of all those people. Guys, fangirls/boys, Shinobi, AND Kunoichi!

That's just great…

That's just freakin' great…

Sasuke let go of her when she was completely out of breath and panting for air. He looked at the fangirls menacingly.

"I'm taken. Lay a finger on her and I'll hunt you down and make sure you die regretting it." He growled

…

"UCHIHA SASUKE AND HARUNO SAKURA IN A _SERIOUS_ RELATIONSHIP???!!" nearly the whole class yelled gaping at the new couple.

"YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA!!!" Sakura screeched

And Sasuke was already gone before people could question his pride cough-ego-cough for running from his girl.

Or more specifically his _girlfriend_.

Sakura bolted out the door and ran off to hunt her _boyfriend_ down.

…

The class stared at the open door and Kakashi walked in thirty minutes late for his class. Porno book in hand. He looked up at his class and rose a visible eyebrow.

"…" the class just gaped at the door

"?"

"…"

"…why are two of my students missing…?"

"…" still gaping

Sweatdrop.

BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"oh" Kakashi said looking at his watch "Class is over. Time for my break!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said I would add Itachi (who is, yes a good guy, you'll see why he got Saske mad before) in this chappie, but that has to wait untill the next one. I have to make sure Sasuke and Sakura are together first! **

**Now plz review! Sadly no cookies for today...**


	9. Just Because

**Sorry for the late chapter guys! I've been at a relatives house and I can't update there. So here's the chappie, it may seem rushed or slightly shoter then the other but please bear with me! I also noticed I left out a couple details so I added them in here.**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

Flash!

"Haruno-saaan!!"

Flash!

Flash!

"Sakura-san!!"

Sakura was beginning to get irritated. The paparazzi have been following her ever since she stepped out of her house.

"Haruno-san! Is it true you're dating Uchiha Sasuke??!"

"Haruno-san!! Is this your first actual relationship??"

"Haruno-san, do you plan on going farther? How far have you went? Haruno-san!"

"DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura screeched

When she said she's a famous playgirl she meant it. She's the daughter of Kuichi Sakuno (her mother) the famous international model and Haruno Ryuu (her father) the powerful Haruno corp. CEO.

Not to mention her playgirl status. Most of the female in Japan can tell who she is just by her natural pink hair, a total give away. So this girl is pretty famous as I may have or may have not mentioned earlier. Her father had to call up a restraining order on the paparazzi just to get them to leave her alone.

Sadly, it expired and here she is running around town just because her brand new silver Bugatti _happened _to run out of gas and she had to get it towed back to her private condo.

'That's just friggin' great!' Sakura mentally thought sarcastically

She checked her watch and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

'Dammit! I'm gonna be late!'

Sakura glanced behind her to see the reporters chasing her like mad.

"Haruno-san! Is it true you are officially dating Uchiha Fugaku's son Uchiha Sasuke? The most powerful business leader known worldwide, Uchiha Fugaku's son? Who's mother is Uchiha Mikoto, the famous actress and who's brother is starting a chain of Uchiha industries?!"

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Leave me alone already! I won't answer any of your questions!!" Sakura shouted tiredly behind her

How was she supposed to know the four kings were famous? Especially the certain Uchiha she's dating!

'This is all that damn Uchiha's fault. I have more of them on my tail them usual!' Sakura thought grumpily as her legs began to ache. 'I give up' Sakura groaned inwardly

The second she stopped running a blur literally swept her off her feet.

Vroom.

Sakura's head whipped up to see her smirking boyfriend. She looked back to see the protesting media and sighed with relief.

"About to give up already?" he inquired raising a brow and looking down at her

Sakura looked around and noticed herself sitting in front of Sasuke as he drove his motorcycle.

"Well, I was running pretty fast for a long LONG time! What do you expect?" Sakura huffed

"Truthfully, I expected you to get in _some_ kind of trouble." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes

"Actually this was your fault. You're the one forced me to go out with you and I have no choice but to seeing as you scared all the guys away and you have _connections_." Sakura emphasized as she remembered what happened just yesterday after his little announcement.

'I avoid him and then I get _that_ in return' Sakura thought

**Flashback:**

"UCHIHA SASUKE AND HARUNO SAKURA IN A _SERIOUS_ RELATIONSHIP???!!" nearly the whole class yelled gaping at the new couple.

"YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA!!!" Sakura screeched

And Sasuke was already gone before people could question his pride cough-ego-cough for running from his girl.

Or more specifically his _girlfriend_.

Sakura bolted out the door and ran off to hunt her _boyfriend_ down.

After Sakura had given up finding her new boyfriend she decided to just ignore him and avoid him at all costs. In class she would inconspicuously sit in one of his fangirl's seat and let the fangirl sit with Sasuke.

Which irritated him to no end. He ended up chewing out the girl and basically saying telling her to 'fucking leave him alone' and then storming out of the class.

Odd how he's a playboy but when girls throw themselves at him he shoves them away. He's been doing that a lot now, since she came just a few months ago. Sakura just shrugged off that fact that he's changing, thinking he's just getting annoyed by them.

Anyway, at lunch Sakura would go out to eat instead of at school so Sasuke couldn't find her and he was practically seething by then. Not to mention thoroughly annoyed.

After school he finally caught her at her locker and when she tried to make a quick getaway he pinned her to her locker door with both hands on either side of her head and a knee between her legs. Those locks were painful piercing her back.

"Where were you?" he nearly growled at her

Clearly he was holding back his anger.

"Why does it matter?" She asked back

"Sakura…" he said lowly

"Avoiding you." She answered with a scowl

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why are you _interrogating_ me?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

Sasuke glared and she returned it fiercely.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said in his dangerous tone

"Sasuke…" she mocked

"Don't avoid me."

"Why does it matter if I do?"

Sasuke's lips grazed her ear, causing sensations to run through her spine. His breath fanned her neck for a minute before he spoke.

"Just because"

He pulled away and smirked satisfied when he saw the blush she tried so hard to control. Then walked away, pulling her along by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked slightly dazed

"Taking you home. Your parents are visiting you in two hours."

"For what?"

"Surprise visit, your mother's idea."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Meaning continue

"How do you all of this?"

Sasuke turned to look at her over his shoulder and smirked secretively.

"I've got connections, Sakura. Now just shut up and follow me."

Sakura crossed her arms with a huff.

"… Creepy stalker. Probably wants to take me to an alley to kidnap me and sell me to Philadelphia for llama dung." Sakura mumbled under her breath

Sasuke heard and looked at her weird.

"What the hell? Why would I trade you for llama shit?" Sasuke asked incredulously

"I don't know! You're the weird stalker dude not me!" Sakura retorted

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." He said looking straight ahead to where his car was parked in the school parking lot.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't trade you for the world." Sasuke said softly looking into her eyes

Both had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the empty lot.

"Why?" Sakura asked dazed

Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura with a gentle smile as she started rambling.

"Why would someone like you, the king of the school, be so interested in me, a simple girl who just happened to transfer to this school a couple months ago?" Sakura asked

The Uchiha now towered over her, so close there was only an inch of space. It took all of Sakura's pride not to blush as his lips slightly touched her ear.

"Just because." He whispered tenderly before he pulled away and walked back to his car as if nothing ever happened.

Sakura blinked.

He just totally ruined the moment!

"Chicken Ass Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled as he heard light footsteps following him.

**End Flashback:**

Sasuke looked back at the girl. She looked distant as if reminiscing something.

'Must be thinking about yesterday' Sasuke thought with a smirk

"Oi! You there, brain dead?" asked Sasuke snickering slightly

Sakura snapped out of her trance and retorted.

"Who calls their girlfriend brain dead?"

"Me"

"Of course. I shouldn't expect any less from an Ice bastard like yourself."

"Who calls their boyfriend Ice bastard?" Sasuke asked mockingly

"Me" Sakura mocked back

"So you admit I'm your boyfriend?" he asked raising a brow

"Yes" Sakura answered as the bike stopped and she hopped off

"But don't expect me to make things easy for you, _baby_"

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe" he grinned while Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname

**

* * *

**

**Sorry no InoShika, NaruHina, or NejiTen. I plan to make the next one with them all together (finally). And I PROMISE Itachi's coming in next chappie! Really I do, if I don't then I'll update this story 4 chapters in one day! (And that's a lot of work on my part).**

**So plz review and again sry I know you guys are waiting for Itachi to show up! Again sry.**


	10. I want Grandkids!

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I know I didn't update in a long time but plz don't hate me! There have been lots of things going on and I had to sort them out before I started writing again. My life is a little messed up and slowly I'm trying to fix it. So to apologize for not updateing and the short chapter made this one a little longer.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Again I'm sorry, plz R&R! **

* * *

"And why do I have to meet your parents again?"

Sakura looked at her supposed boyfriend. Her arms crossed and all of her weight shifted on one leg. Sasuke was about to grin mischievously but caught himself before he did.

'I've got to be serious' he thought to himself

"My parents want to meet you because I'm their son and you're my first real girlfriend" Sasuke said boredly with a shrug as if it's no big deal,

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled slapping him on the shoulder as they walked back to his bike.

He merely rose a questioning brow at her as he hopped on and revved the engine. Sakura got on behind him and absentmindedly put her arms around his waist just as he sped out of the school parking lot.

"I'm too stressed to deal with this!" she yelled over the engine "I was running from bloodthirsty fangirls, the paparazzi, and horny fanboys! I need a break!"

"Too bad. They're my _parents_, they have to meet you" He replied nonchalantly

"You're not meeting my parents!" Sakura huffed

"That's because you're mom and dad are in California. You moved here by yourself remember?"

"But – !"

"We're here." He interrupted and slowed the bike to a stop.

Sakura looked up and her jaw nearly dropped. There were 6 koi ponds with a fountain in the middle, lined up in a cherry blossom grove style and leading up to these HUGE mahogany carved doors. Bushes lined against the walls on the right and left of the door. It was a huge mansion that made her condo look like a tool shed. The house was Japanese styled and decorated. And there was a huge garden in the back. The grass was clean and cut despite it being fall already and the trees were a beautiful red, orange, and yellow. The walls, door, window, nearly the whole mansion was carved expertly.

Sakura began to fidget. This amazing house made her feel so inferior, it was as if it was mocking her and screamed 'too good for you'.

Sasuke looked and her and frowned at how nervous she became all of a sudden. He let a sigh and shook his head.

"It's not gonna eat you" he smirked trying to joke a bit

"Your house is… amazing" She said hesitantly

"My dad has this superiority complex and… well he looks down on all non-Uchihas aside from people who are higher up then us. Which is rare" Sasuke said scratching the back of his head awkwardly and his other hand stuffed in his pocket

Sakura just nodded and followed Sasuke up the steps. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. Sasuke took a couple of steps in with Sakura right behind him.

"Sasuke-channnn!!!" A female voice chirped

A Black blur tackled Sasuke into a hug so fast it took a couple of seconds for Sakura to register what happened.

Picture this.

A woman in her mid thirties or so with long black hair and onyx eyes with her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck with a cheery smile.

Sasuke looking not surprised at all but the slight twitching of his right eye was proof that he didn't like people hugging him like some life sized teddy bear.

Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke-chan is home! Itachi-channn!!! Get down here and greet your baby brother!!!" The woman hollered at the long stairway.

Giggle.

Twitch.

Grin.

Glare.

"Kaa-san…"Sasuke muttered pushing her away gently

His ears tinted red slightly, embarrassed. Sakura was still grinning and Sasuke shot her another glare. The woman was about to yell out to 'Itachi-chan' when she spotted Sakura.

They stared at each other while Sasuke watched with interest at how his overly cheerful mother would react towards Sakura.

…

Sakura blinked cutely like a little child.

The raven haired woman squealed and clapped happily. She ran up to Sakura and engulfed her in a bear hug and Sakura looked as if she couldn't breathe.

"Finally! I found my daughter in law!" She squealed smothering Sakura in the hug

Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sakura had several anime question marks.

Daughter in law???

"Kaa-san… She can't breathe. Let her go." Sasuke said coolly

Thump.

"Gomen!" She apologized with a sheepish smile "She's so cute!!!"

Sakura nodded dazed and stood up from the ground. Her head was still trying to process what happened. Sasuke's mother stuck out a hand politely and took Sakura's in a hand shake energetically.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke-chan's mother!! Are you Sasuke-chan's girlfriend that he talked about???" Mikoto questioned

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said bowing her head in respect "Hai, I am. Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-sama"

Sasuke raised a brow once again.

'Who knew she was so… well mannered' he thought

Mikoto took Sakura's chin in her hand and lifted her head up. Sakura saw Mikoto's eyes twinkle in cheeriness and a wide smile.

"No formalities, Sakura-chan! Drop the Uchiha-sama, it makes me feel old!" Mikoto proclaimed

"Then what should I call you by??"

"Just call me Kaa-san!" Mikoto grinned

Sasuke's cheeks tinted lightly and he looked away to hide the tint of red.

"Kaa-san…" he muttered embarrassed

It only got worse when Sakura decided to play along.

She grinned mischievously.

"Hm, Kaa-san… I like that! But I can never really call you that until he puts a ring on my finger" Sakura grinned and flashed her bare ring finger.

Sasuke groaned exasperated as his mother smiled widely.

Mikoto took her hand and examined the ring-less finger as shook her head and clicked her tongue in fake disappointment.

"Ah, what a shame. I was really looking forward to a daughter in law" She sighed dramatically

"I'm heartbroken, Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura sighed and pouted in Sasuke's direction

The red on Sasuke's ears just wouldn't go away. Sakura wasn't helping either.

"I'm expecting children Sasuke-chan! When will you give you dear mother grandkids? I will only be here for so long!" Mikoto whined

Sasuke sighed, "Kaa-san, you're young. I have plenty of time."

"How many kids?"

Sasuke smirked at Sakura and she had an almost horrified look on her face that made Sasuke want to uncharacteristically drop to the ground and roll around laughing.

But he settled for smirking a wide triumphant smirk.

'KIDS?!?!?!???' Sakura mentally screamed

The poor playgirl was too shocked to say a thing. The Uchiha single handedly turned the tables on her in a matter of minutes/seconds.

"Really?!" Mikoto asked with wide shiny eyes and happy sniffles here and there her hands clasped together against her cheek

Sasuke grinned wolfishly and put an arm around Sakura and pulled her flush against his side. Mikoto was nearly jumping with joy.

"I have to tell Ita-chan!" she chimed

'Shit' Sasuke cursed mentally and his eye twitched at the name of his brother being called

"ITA-CHANNNN!!!! COME DOWN HERE AND MEET YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW!!!" The Uchiha matriarch yelled in a sing song voice

Sasuke's arm dropped to his side limply and the two just stared and watched as the mother Uchiha ran up the stairs faster than Chouji with a 10 minute free food coupon at an all you can eat buffet.

…And that's pretty fast.

…

"Well, your mom is really nice" Sakura smiled up at Sasuke "And, uh. Pretty?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"Right" Sakura said as she awkwardly shifted her feet

"Hey lil' bro' got a girl? Is she hot?" A male voice asked from the top of the stairs

Sakura heard Sasuke growl but brushed it off as she snapped her head up to look at the guy walking down with such grace you'd think he was royalty.

He technically is but that's not the point.

Sakura nearly drooled but managed to refrain from humiliating herself in front of two hot guys and settled for gawking. Itachi smirked. Sasuke clenched his fists angrily when he noticed this.

"Aniki" Sasuke spat

"Otoutou" Itachi shrugged nonchalantly

Glare.

Stare.

Gawk.

…

Glare.

Stare.

Gawk.

…

Glare.

Sta –

"Would someone say something?!" Sakura shouted impatiently

Sure she was alone with two drool worthy sex gods but come on. We're talking playgirl here. Sakura isn't a normal girl and would not gawk at some guy all day. Plus, if she was going to win Jurisdiction she'd have to be immune to ALL smexy guys.

Sakura quickly averted her eyes from Itachi before she ended up _o__gling_.

'Haruno Sakura does NOT ogle!" Sakura declared mentally with determination

She averted her eyes and her sights landed on the younger Uchiha's arm. More specifically his tattoo. That huge dragon swirling around his arm was just so… alluring.

'Damn' Sakura thought to herself 'I'm a sucker for those'

Itachi rose a brow.

Sasuke stopped growling at his brother and looked at where Itachi's attention was on.

He smirked.

Sakura was too busy looking at the fine detailed dragon to notice the Uchiha getting closer. Then when her chin was lifted she was forced to look at the youngest Uchiha's face.

"You're ogling" Sasuke grinned wolfishly

'Damn' Sakura inwardly kicked herself

With nothing to say she huffed and childishly crossed her arms with her back to Sasuke. He smirked and shook his head at her antics. Itachi looked amused.

'Interesting girl' Itachi thought and nearly grinned 'It seems otoutou wants her'

Sasuke shot Itachi a triumphant smirk and pulled Sakura closer to him by the waist, making sure the dragon was visible to Sakura who couldn't help but be mesmerized. Itachi scowled at his brother who glared back and tightened his hold around Sakura.

…

Sakura was oblivious to all of this sibling rivalry until one of them spoke up.

"Uchiha Itachi" he introduced and held out a hand

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said hesitantly and took the hand and quickly pulled back

She just remembered this is the brother Sasuke was talking about in school when he was all pissed and had that deadly aura.

'Why should I care any way. Sasuke is the enemy… but we are supposed to get closer to the guys. I guess I should just stay away from Itachi' Sakura mentally decided

Itachi looked Sakura up and down with a glint in his eyes. Afterwards he turned to Sasuke and asked rather bluntly.

"Is this the new flavor of the week? I must say this is the sexiest one yet, compared to the other girls she leaves them in the dust by at least ten miles. Did you jump her bones yet?" Itachi smirked

Sasuke glared almost hatefully.

"No." he snarled "She's not one of those sluts I ditch every night."

Sakura flinched when Sasuke spoke in such a harsh tone towards the fangirls he chooses a night with. Does he really hate them so much? Why sleep with them then?

"Then who is she?" asked Itachi as he rose a curious brow

"She's my _girlfriend_. So fuck the hell off." Sasuke growled, his eyes tinted a bit red ten flashed back to onyx

'Crap, what the hell did I get myself into?' Sakura asked herself

She watched the tension thicken so much you could cut it with a butter knife. Sasuke kept his arm around her and pulled Sakura closer so she was pressed up against him. He glared at Itachi who had slit eyes, the onyx now looked slightly red and if you look closer you could see odd deep black marks that could practically hypnotize you.

It was obvious these two have a sibling rivalry relationship… and Sakura got caught in the middle.

'You're a freakin' trouble magnet aren't you Uchiha?' Sakura rolled her eyes mentally

It seemed as if whenever she was involved with Sasuke she was always stuck in some sort of weird predicament.

"Sasuke I, uh. Need to use… the bathroom?" Sakura said unsurely

"I'll escort you" Itachi cut in

"It's fine. I'll do it" Sasuke said hastily

"I insist."

"No you don't"

"But I do"

"I don't care."

"As an older brother I think I could _bond_ with Sakura"

"Forget it. She doesn't need to bond."

"Why so protective?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Shut up"

"I won't"

Glare.

Scowl.

"Um – "

Scowl.

Glare.

"I'll find it on my own" Sakura said nervously

'Why am I nervous now? I'm not at school, it's different in HIS territory' Sakura thought

"No, I'll escort you" Sasuke said taking her hand and pulling her away to the bathroom a few doors down

Tug.

"That's quite alright little bro' I got it" Itachi persisted taking hold of her arm and leading her up the stairs. "There is a bathroom in my room upstairs."

Tug.

"It's faster this way" Sasuke muttered angrily

Tug.

"Nonsense, it's only a stairway away." Itachi reasoned

Tug. This is becoming painful…

"Dammit she's not interested!" Sasuke snapped

Harsh pull.

"What makes you think that little brother? Even if she finds you attractive you know you will always be second best to me." Itachi growled

Harsh pull.

"You're too old for her you freakin' pedophile!" Sasuke snarled

Harsh pull.

"You – "

"ENOUGH!!!!" Sakura screeched, tired of playing tug of war with the Uchiha brothers

She shoved both of them away and lightly rubbed her sore arms. She swore she heard several bones crack when they pulled her so hard. She rolled her shoulders back and forth a few times. She heard bones popping back into place…

…

She stepped away from both and glared at them. Both men looked down at the floor like little kids about to be scolded by their parents.

"You two are SO immature! You act like bratty kids who always want things their way!" Sakura yelled "You have no concern for the way you affect others around you! Try thinking about how your actions affect other people you self righteous bastards!"

Both Uchiha boys bowed their heads.

"Now which way is the bathroom?" she sighed agitatedly and softly rubbed her aching shoulders

Sasuke pointed straight ahead while Itachi pointed to the stairs.

…

"Don't make me ask again" she growled lowly

Both sighed and pointed to the bathroom just behind them a few doors away. Sakura nodded and left them to 'think about their actions'

Sakura huffed and kept her head high as she walked away. Both Uchihas stared after her or more specifically her backside.

…

And then she was out of sight. This is where the fighting begins.

"You know if you had just let me show her to the bathroom things would have ended differently" Itachi said shaking his head with a tsk

"If I let you show her to the bathroom she would have ended up drugged and gagged in a bag" Sasuke sneered

"Do you think I am that desperate for a good lay?"

"Apparently yes you sick pedophile"

"Quit calling me that you know that's not true."

"You're 5 years older than her, Itachi"

"She's 17 and I'm 22. Not much of an age difference."

"If you touch her I'll – "

"Who wouldn't wanna touch her? She has a TNT body and damn fine"

Sasuke lunged at Itachi and punched him to the ground. The older of the two grabbed the younger's arm and slammed him into the carpet floor. Thus the wrestle began and just a few minutes later the door slams open.

"Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke. I'm ho – WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both boys froze. One with a black eye and the other with a bloody nose.

* * *

**I know I don't have NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen but for now I'm focusing on the uchihas and Sakura. You might have already figured out who the person is so won't even say. I'll try to update sooner too! Thank you all for being so patient!**

**Thnx!**

**Sry!**

**&**

**Review! **


	11. Tension and Replacement?

**Here's chapter 10 guys! Hope you like. So the Uchiha dinner is probably next. And sorry for the late updates I'm kind of busy with the holidays and all. So here it is!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you already know that.**

**R&R **

* * *

"Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke. I'm ho – "

For Uchiha Fugaku this sight was something he was NOT used to. Not at all.

He's used to going to work at 7 in the morning with a gruff morning and goodbye to his family in which two of them would grunt while the female would chirp a farewell. Then after many hours of looking over documents and signing contracts he comes home tired and weary. He announces his arrival, have dinner, and then head off to bed with his wife.

His two obedient sons would be emotionless and would stalk off to their rooms doing kami-sama knows what.

But right now. Nothing prepared him for this sight before him. His two prestigious emotionless sons…

Itachi with Sasuke in a headlock. The latter on his behind and with a livid expression on his face and his eyes twitching un controllably. This was not normal for Sasuke.

… Is he foaming in the mouth?

This reminded Fugaku of a rabid dog.

The former however had a bluntly sadistic smirk on his as he looked down at his brother with a Ha!-In-Your-Face look.

Just like when he purposely shut down Ichiraku just to spite Naruto because he felt like it.

He had a bloody nose while Sasuke sported a black eye. Both looked disheveled as they wrestled to the ground and both didn't look like they were about to stop any time soon…

And so Fugaku decided to intervene in a calm and peaceful matter.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

So much for calm.

Sasuke and Itachi froze in slight fear as they slowly stood up and turned to face their father. Sasuke opened his mouth to explain when –

SLAM!

Three heads turned to look at the bathroom door.

There a drenched Sakura stood furious. Her white shirt now see through and revealing her red lace bra and her skirt clung to her curves.

Itachi nearly drooled at the sight.

Sasuke almost had a nose bleed.

Sasuke looked away with a red tint, and turned around hoping no one could see the obvious arousal in his lower region.

'Think disgusting and unattractive thoughts… wonder how she'll with black lacey – damn!' Sasuke mentally kicked himself for thinking about her in such things.

Itachi on the other hand openly stared at Sakura with bedroom eyes and not bothering to do anything about his arousal.

Fugaku raised a brow at his two sons' behavior.

Sakura however did not notice Fugaku standing there.

She stomped toward the Uchiha brothers with a furious look of death in her eyes.

Itachi found it hot.

Sasuke thought it was strangely attractive when she looked like she was about to kill them.

"What is this Uchihas!? I turn on the faucet to wash my face a little and then all of a sudden your shower comes alive and drenches me from top to bottom! WERE YOU TWO PLANNING THIS?!" She screeched

Both boys shuddered in fear and winced at her tone. Sakura hovered over them with a dark aura, looking ready to rip them into tiny little pieces. She growled and cracked her knuckles threateningly.

Both Uchiha brothers gulped.

Before Sakura could make a move Fugaku decided to cut in.

"Who are you?" He asked quite rudely.

Sakura whirled around and her eyes widened at the sight of THE Uchiha Fugaku standing before her. Her anger blew away as she let out a surprised squeak and got down on her knees, bowing her head lowly. Fugaku raised a brow at this when he suddenly realized exactly WHO she was.

'Is that the daughter of Haruno Sakuno and Haruno Ryuu?' Fuagku thought as he blinked in wonder

"…Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" He asked with his usual hard voice.

Sakura gulped. The aura around Fugaku was confident and prideful. It was overwhelming and Sakura suddenly felt the same way she had when she first saw Sasuke's house.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama." She answered

"What are you doing here?" Fugaku questioned

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but the youngest Uchiha interrupted.

"She's here as my girlfriend. I invited her over for dinner so you can be acquainted." He answered through clenched teeth as he watched Itachi ogle his girl.

'Baka-aniki' he inwardly growled and death glared at his brother.

Sakura was oblivious to this.

"You can stand Haruno-san." Fugaku nodded to the girl

Itachi and Sasuke blinked at their father in surprise. Usually when people bowed to him he'd leave them like that to show his 'superiority' but he just told Sakura to stand…

Is it the apocalypse?

Itachi and Sasuke glanced up wearily in case the sky as about to fall.

Nope, not today.

Fugaku eyed Sasuke who was burning holes in the back of Itachi's head, whom was ogling Sakura impassively. The pink haired girl stood up and looked at the strange Uchiha brothers before her curiously and then she realized how hazy their eyes were and the sudden erections.

Both were staring lower then her eyes.

Sakura's eye twitched angrily, as she seethed.

"YOU PERVERTS!!!" She yelled at them, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Sasuke snapped out of his fantasies and suddenly grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled Sakura flush against him. He growled lowly as his brother continued staring perversely at _his_ girlfriend.

Sasuke death glared.

Itachi scowled at his younger brother.

Both were locked in an intense stare and Sakura was in a daze. She had guys fight over her plenty of times but these two are drop dead sexy.

_"Mine"_ Sasuke mouthed to his brother.

_"Not for long"_ Itachi mouthed back

As the two are locked in a glaring contest Sakura is still uncomfortably drenched. She squirmed in Sasuke's grasp.

…

Nothing, still glaring.

She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

…

Still growling.

…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" She wailed in his ear

He popped a vein and cringed then turned to her annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?"

She twitched.

"Do think I'm comfortable in soaking wet clothes?!" She growled lowly

Sasuke looked at what she had on and his brother followed suit. Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fist in rage once he noticed Itachi staring at her perversely.

'I'll kill him!' Sasuke thought angrily

Fugaku watched Sasuke's eye flash from black to red several times in amazement.

The playboy Uchiha Sasuke is _jealous_.

Which means he likes Sakura.

Which means he cares about her.

Which mean Haruno isn't one of his toys.

But she's a playgirl with a temper.

But she's also his first real girlfriend.

She isn't flirting with Itachi and Sasuke

She isn't taking advantage of their lust for her.

So she isn't what her reputation portrays her as.

In fact she throws and tantrum when they give her lustful gazes.

She doesn't act like one of those mindless fangirls.

Fugaku liked this chick already. The plus side is Sasuke has a thing for her and the poor playboy probably doesn't even know it yet. The head Uchiha almost grinned at the idea of his player son finally finding a girl Sasuke can actually settle down with and can put his feral son on a leash.

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you at dinner then." Fugaku said impassively and walked off to his study room

As soon as he was gone the tension rose a whole new level. Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other stoically, but whoever knew them well enough could tell this was the same as glaring for them.

So Sakura quietly sneaked away before she got caught in the middle of the Uchiha crossfire.

Itachi glared.

Sasuke scowled.

"Hands off, Itachi. She's taken." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not for long, little brother. Not for long." Itachi grinned

"You've always wanted what I have." Sasuke sneered at Itachi

"Tsk, Tsk." Itachi said shaking his head again. "And didn't I always get what I want? Remember Ka – "

"Don't you dare say that bitch's name, ever." Sasuke said curtly with his bangs covering his eyes.

Itachi chuckled humorously.

"Bitch? Since when did you ever call her that? I recall one upon a time you would beat anyone shitless for talking to her with foul words." Itachi said with a sardonic smirk.

"…I was a stupid little fool back then." Sasuke snarled

His head shot up and red eyes blazed, tomoes spinning wildly. Itachi frowned and stepped back a bit.

"I also recall you saying you loved her, right? Then the next day she – "

Itachi was cut off by the younger Uchiha's hand gripping his throat, his back slammed against the wall. Sasuke's expression had darkened ten fold.

"Shut. Up." With that the younger let go of his brother and turned to walk up the stairs to his room but stopped at his brother's next words.

"Is Haruno just her replacement?" Itachi asked seriously with a hard face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked to the ground.

"…What do you care if she was?"

Itachi grinned his sardonic grin.

"Because if she is you'll only hurt her. When she's broken and hurt I'll come in and take her from you and if not me then someone else." Itachi said before he started to walk off but stopped suddenly.

"You better keep an eye on what belongs to you little brother. If you don't you'll lose them." Itachi said with a hidden meaning then walked out the front door.

Sasuke didn't need another second to figure out he was talking about Sakura.

'I'm not using her' Sasuke thought with some doubt

Speaking of Sakura…

His head whipped from side to side only realize he's alone in the big living room. A tumbleweed blew across the living room floor and the wind lightly blew, ruffling his hair.

…

He mentally kicked himself.

'Shit, how could I just forget about her? She must've went upstairs' He thought then smirked before chuckling to himself. 'She's probably lost…'

* * *

…Somewhere in the Uchiha household… 

Sakura whipped her head from side to side looking utterly confused. All of the doors and hallways looked exactly the same! Where ever she turned she'd see the same pattern of doors and walls!

She had no clue as to which direction she even came from.

…

She stopped walking in groaned in frustration.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!!??!"

**

* * *

There you have it! More sibling rivalry and a little peak at Sasuke's past. I'll have the NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno later on but for now it's the Uchihas and Sakura, k k?**

**Well, R&R!**

**Again sorry for the late update!**


	12. Dinner at the Uchihas

**And chappie 11 is up! So I hoped you like! And by the way, I won't bring up Karin untill later chapters. you'll see what's up with her! Anyway, I hope you like this chappie!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

'Shit' Sakura thought to herself. 'I should have just waited patiently instead of running off an getting lost'

She sighed, tired of running around the house blindly and having no clue where she's going.

"This house hates me, I know it!" She yelled, pointing at the wall accusingly "The moment I saw you I knew you were out to get me!"

Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a strong chest. Soft wet kisses smothered her neck. Sakura yelped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! THE HOUSE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!" Sakura screamed and wriggled in the person's arms.

The person behind her twitched in annoyance.

"Do I look like a damn house to you?" An irritated smooth voice growled against her skin.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and chuckled nervously when she realized who's behind her.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Uchiha."

She felt him twitch against her skin and held in a laugh. She knew he hated whenever she called him by his last name.

"We're going out, _Sakura_. Try using first names."

"Fine." She said grumpily then grinned and squealed in a fangirlish tone. "_SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!!_"

In an instant Sasuke let go of her to cover his ears and scowled at her.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded angrily

Sakura grinned coyly.

"It's my fangirl voice. Do you like it? Besides, I called you by your first name." She asked cutely

Sasuke scoffed.

"_Never_ use _that_ voice." He muttered "It's downright annoying"

_"Why not Sasuke-kun?"_ She asked with a sickly sweet fangirl voice

Sasuke twitched and glared at her.

"Let's just go to my room so you could change." Sasuke said changing the subject

Sakura perked up.

"Hey, I wonder what you're room looks like??" She asked with a puzzled expression

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

'You'll see' he mentally answered

"Come on." He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction behind them

"I dunno Uchiha. I've been walking for a long time and it might take hours to get – "

"We're here." He said, stopping at the first door they came to.

"Here." She finished weakly and sweatdropped.

'So the door was right behind me all along?' She quizzed in her head. 'Damn house is messing with my head.'

Sasuke pushed a button on the door knob and a tray of buttons with absolutely nothing popped out of the wall. Sakura stared at the tray as if it gave birth to a unicorn as Sasuke hit numerous buttons in a rapid pace her eyes couldn't follow. At the last digit the door clicked (the tray retracted into the wall) and Sasuke turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Sakura stared at him with anime question marks hovering over her head. He blinked then shrugged.

"Security purposes." He said nonchalantly

When they stepped in it was pitch dark before he light flashed on. She turned at notice Sasuke hand on a flat, smooth, beige surface and his finger rubbing it in circles clock wise, with every motion the light got brighter. The Uchiha noticed her curious gaze on the light panel and suddenly stopped his movements and his finger started moving counter clock wise, the lights started dimming.

Sakura blinked and then her eyes twinkled in realization as she mouthed "Oh" and the raven haired male started turning on the lights.

"How did you get that?" She asked

"My room is custom made." He shrugged

Sakura glanced around the room.

It's the size of a master bedroom. It has two mahogany cabinets and a huge walk in closet on the left side of the door. The walls in the cabinet aren't walls they're all mirrors at different angles. He has a variety of clothing, sneakers, chains, you name it.

Sakura also found the back wall of the room is replaced with a huge window that showed an excellent view an amazing forest with a rainbow of different colored plants and you could even see a beautiful mini waterfall surrounded by rocks and other beautiful plants.

'You could find many different types of herbs in there.' She noted mentally

In the middle of the wall to her right she noticed a master bed with silk dark blue sheets and black pillows. It looked so soft and comfortable. Next to it is a bedside table with a lamp and phone on top. Across from it is a flat screen in the wall and sound systems on either side. On the left of the Flat screen is a study table, computer chair, and a tablet (you know those laptops you could, um write on the screen? I don't know how to explain it… try googling it as "Tablet Laptop") on top of it with a printer next to it.

Sakura looked around and found another smooth panel; she started walking to it in curiosity with Sasuke following right behind her.

"What does this one do?" She asked curiously, without looking at Sasuke who stood behind her.

Sasuke smirked when she squeaked as his hand suddenly shot out and placed itself on the panel, caging her in with one arm. He lowered his head next to hers with his hot breath fanning her neck.

'Oh crap.' Sakura thought, trying to keep her gaze on the panel where his hand laid.

She felt her 'boyfriend's' penetrating gaze on her as she watched his hand slide the panel up. She gaped as the wall silently slid open (the size of a door) and reattach itself to the wall next to the door-sized opening, looking as if it never moved in the first place.

The opening revealed A large master bathroom. A hot tub for relaxing in on the right wall.

On the left wall a shower that stood tall as a glass rectangular prism, with a door that slides open and without a shower head. You could see adjustable panels with small holes that act like a shower head and are at different angles. At the bottom is a camouflaged drain the gets rid of excess water. In a corner was the toilet of course and in the back right corner.

A sink was in the middle of the back wall (With a cabinet for toothpaste, and so on) and over it was a long mirror that stretched from before the shower to after the hot tub about 3 meters wide.

On the walls were rails to hang the towels and next to the opening is a top cabinet for the towels.

Sakura gaped before turning to a smirking Sasuke.

"Y-You have a bathroom behind a moving wall?" She asked dazed

"Yeah." He said with hidden pride

Sakura walked away from the opening and Sasuke slid down the panel to close the opening. Sakura flopped down on his bed and he watched the girl with amusement.

"Your custom made _room_ makes my 3 million dollar _condo_ look like a tool shed." Sakura said in disbelief

Sasuke chuckled at her words and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked at him before she looked at the T.V and noticed another panel over the sound system.

She blinked.

Then sat up and walked over to the panel, Sasuke trailing behind.

"What does this one do?" She asked

Sasuke chuckled before pressing his hand on the panel and pointing his free hand up at the ceiling. Sakura looked up at gasped in surprise and amazement.

The ceiling was moving (Like the bathroom "door") A huge rectangular piece in the center of the ceiling silently folded itself up and then merged with the ceiling next to the open space. That open space happened to be a large window revealing the sun setting sky.

"Beautiful." Sakura whispered, staring up at the sky.

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched the girl then shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts (not dirty thoughts for once!) and his expression returned to its stoic facade.

He opened his mouth to say something –

"Sasuke-chan! Get down here with Sakura-chan before your dinner gets cold! It's already 8:30!!" They heard his mother shout from downstairs.

Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go Sakura." He said walking to the door but stopped when she called after him

"Wait!" Sakura said with an embarrassed blush.

Sasuke turned and raised a brow at her but she merely scratched the back of her head sheepishly and gestured to her barely dried clothes.

He blinked before smirking and tossing her his mother's old clothes. Sakura waited patiently for him to leave.

…

He still didn't budge and continued smirking at her.

"Do you mind?! I need to change!" She yelled annoyed.

He shook his head and smirked wider.

"Yes, I do mind. Don't worry though, you could change but I'm not leaving." Sasuke said with a grin

Sakura's eye twitched and she flushed embarrassed and angry.

"HENTAI!!!" She yelled before throwing random phone books out of nowhere.

Sasuke gave a laugh before ducking as a phone book flew over him and then ran out shutting the door behind him.

Sakura breathed heavily before giving an annoyed groan. When she suddenly blinked in realization.

'Did Uchiha Sasuke just… laugh? He has a nice laugh' she thought smiling softly

* * *

"Hahahaha!" A deep male voice laughed

The Uchihas in the dining room blinked at the sound.

"Was that…?" started Itachi

"Sasu-chan?!" Mikoto yelled in surprise

"No, he never laughed since he was 7." Fugaku said shaking his head. "He chuckles and snickers but never full out laughed."

Mikoto and Itachi nodded, but to their dismay Sasuke came down the stairs with a big smile and laughing as he clutched his stomach and walked into the dining room. He chuckled a little as he settled down and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that in a decade." He chuckled with a smile

His family stared at him and Sasuke threw him a questioning look.

"What?" He asked letting the smile falter a little into a questioning gaze.

"You were laughing." Itachi said. "And you had a wide smile."

"Like when you were younger." Mikoto said distantly and the three older Uchihas started eating again as Sasuke took his seat across from his brother. His parents at either head of the table.

"Huh? Oh, well it was just something Sakura did is all." He said with the smile returning as he thought of it.

Mikoto and Fugaku stopped eating and exchanged looks. Itachi looked at his brother questioningly.

"What happened?" asked his brother, furrowing his brows in thought

"She's so funny and cute when she's angry." Sasuke answered absent mindedly as he stared into space with deep in thought, replaying what happened. Her narrowed twinkling emerald eyes, flushed cheeks, how her nose wrinkled up, and the way her lips formed a slight pout. A small soft smile graced his lips.

He didn't even realize he's thinking about the pink haired playgirl.

Mikoto silently gasped then smiled cheerfully at her youngest son.

'My baby boy is finally in love!' Mikoto thought cheerily, mentally happy dancing

Itachi smirked, 'Looks like otoutou finally found someone who could handle him.'

Fugaku was silent and if you looked closely you could see a very small smile.

'I knew that girl would be good for him when she threatened them (Itachi and Sasuke), cracking her knuckles' he thought (refer to chappie 11!)

Suddenly you could hear footsteps running down the stairs in a fast pace. All four Uchihas snapped out of their thoughts to look at Sakura entering the dining room slightly panting. She had a sheepish smile and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry I took so long! I got kind of lost." She said, blushing in embarrassment as sh scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Fugaku raised a brow.

'It's odd. She was one of the most infamous playgirls and yet she acts just like a normal teenager just trying to have fun.' Fugaku thought then shook his head. 'Not that I'm complaining…'

"It's alright, Sakura-chan! Take a seat!" Mikoto cheered

Said girl complied with a nod and took a seat next to Sasuke. After all she is his girlfriend. Mikoto seemed happy to see them sitting next to each other because she looked as if she was inwardly squealing at the sight of both of them together.

"So, otoutou. How long have you two been dating?" Itachi asked

"5 months." He answered, more like LIED!

Sakura's eye twitched. She hadn't even agreed to go out with him, he FORCED it on her. Now he's lying about how long their relationship has been.

'5 months? Yeah right, we started "dating" 3 days ago' She thought mentally

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped short when Sasuke sent her a sharp glare. Itachi watched amused as Sakura seemed to pout.

"Did you move here just 3 months ago, Sakura-san?" Asked Itachi

Sasuke glared at his brother.

Itachi ignored his younger brother completely.

"Uh, yeah. We actually just started dating 3 days ago." She replied nervously then smirked as she came up with something.

Sasuke scowled when he saw her devious smirk.

'What is she up to?' he thought suspiciously

"Actually, now that you mention it. Sasuke, pretty much forced me into dating him." Sakura said shrugging nonchalantly as if she were talking about the weather.

'THAT IDIOT! WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT TO MY PARENTS??!! THEY'LL KILL ME!!' Sasuke screamed mentally, panicking at how his parents would react.

On the outside he looked all cool and aloof as if he wouldn't give a damn if the world was about to be destroyed.

…

"Alright." Fugaku said.

…

Fugaku took a sip of his tea and Mikoto taking a bit of her food.

3

2

1

"WAIT, WHAT??!?!"

* * *

**Oooh! I wonder what's gonna happen next! Sasuke is in so much trouble! I wonder why Itachi is so quiet all of a sudden...? Hmm...**

**Well, Please Read and Review!**

**Thnx to those who do! And as for those who don't, well plz review!**


	13. Engagement!

**Hmm, what chappie are we on? 12 or 13??? Oh well, I updated and I hope you enjoy another Uchiha brothers face off! (This time with Japanese insults!)**

**WHOO! I'm hyper today! I'm gonna update M.O.P.H (My Over Protective Husband)**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Itachi was pissed. The cowl and flashing red eyes screamed it even if he looked silent and stoic.

What had he done to deserve this? His little brother is the one who forced a girl into dating.

And HE is the one covered in tea and chewed up food.

Sakura stifled her giggle while Sasuke smirked widely. The Uchiha elders still had a look of disbelief as one held his now empty cup (all of the tea on Itachi) and the other looked as if she choked (on some of the food she hadn't spat at Itachi).

…

Itachi stood abruptly wiping his nearly burned face, courtesy of Fugaku's hot tea, and carefully pulled out pieces of food from his clothing and hair, courtesy of Mikoto's food.

"I'm going to… wash up…" He said and walked out the room briskly, his left eye twitching

…

And now there are four…

"Sasuke, what could've _possessed_ you into forcing a girl, who doesn't **want** you, to date her?" Fugaku asked, trying to stay calm.

"She's fucking sexy." Sasuke said bluntly

Sakura gaped.

Sasuke smirked back at her.

He was _supposed_ to be scared of what his parents might do. Not be uncaring about it all.

But his face also gave her the 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-my-parents-are-gonna-do-because-what-they-do-to-me-will-be-like-heaven-compared-to-what-I'll-do-to-you' look.

Sakura gulped.

Sasuke winked at her suggestively.

_'Now I _know_ this'll have something to do with __sexual contact.'_ Sakura thought, hoping she could get away after this dinner.

Fugaku's eye twitched at his son's incredulous behavior and response.

Mikoto looked aghast at her son and turned to Sakura.

"He didn't hurt, you did he?" she asked concerned.

"Oh no! You see he just threatened all of the guys that there would be consequences if they thought about me, looked at me, talked to me, or came within 20 feet of me. Thus leaving me with guys running **away** from me instead of _to_ me and since there are no guys I have no choice but to date him." Sakura said with a shrug as if it was a normal matter to talk about.

"If you don't want to date him then why won't you just refuse him?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura feigned a dramatic look of an aghast expression holding a hand over her heart.

"Fugaku-sama, _surely_ you knew about my reputation! What's a playgirl without her guys? Besides I grew a little attached to Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura said with a playful smile as she emphasized the 'kun'.

"Those guys deserved a threat anyway." Sasuke muttered

Mikoto twitched and in a flash she was behind Sasuke and swiftly wacked him upside the head.

Bonk!

"ITAI! Kaa-san, what the hell was that for?!" Sasuke growled clutching the bruise that would surely form.

"Baka Sasuke-chan! You shouldn't go off threatening Sakura-chan's possible boyfriends!" She yelled angrily

Sasuke scoffed.

"You should see the way they look at her at school." He snapped. "And I thought you were on my side!"

_'Was that jealousy?'_ Mikoto nearly grinned.

Fugaku and Mikoto both exchanged looks, secretly devising a plan to get the two together.

"Of course we're on your side," Mikoto said with that overly cheerful smile that looked nearly mischievous.

"Thank you." He muttered and began to eat while Sakura sipped her tea.

"That's why you two are getting engaged." Fugaku said with a smirk.

"NANI?!?!" Yelled both teens, spitting out their food/drink.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said hoarsely as he pounded his fist to his chest as he nearly choked on his food.

"Why?!" Sakura sputtered with a panic stricken face.

This isn't good. They can't get engaged, what about the plan? She is supposed to take over the school with Kunoichi by getting closer to the guys!

But it seems as though she got a little _too_ close and she's now getting engaged.

Furthermore, when she actually does manage to take over the school Sasuke will make her life a living hell as her new **husband**.

This is bad.

…But then why is she feeling so giddy…?

_'Oh no… Don't tell me I actually _like_ Uchiha?!!'_ Sakura mentally wailed

This isn't good. No, it's bad. Very, very, _very_ bad.

_'Hinata-chan already gave it up. I can't do the same!'_ She thought mentally and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Could you repeat that?" Sasuke asked hoarsely

"You're getting married to Sakura-chan!" Mikoto cheered

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Itachi standing at the door with a look of disbelief and defeat. Sasuke smirked and took this chance to rub it in his brother's face.

He wrapped an arm around Sakura and smirked triumphantly.

"Yea, you heard right. We're getting married." He said with that 'In-your-face' tone

Itachi glared while Sasuke glared back. Mikoto and Fugaku simply watched the glare fest with amusement.

"Saku-chan, does this happen all the time?" Asked Mikoto while Fugaku looked at her curiously

Sakura carelessly shrugged and replied nonchalantly.

"Well, it's nothing new." She grinned at Mikoto.

…

"KYAA!! Sasuke-chan is so lucky to have such a beautiful girl like Sakura-chan!" She squealed clamping her hands over her chest together and giddily slightly jumping up and down.

Fugaku sighed at his wife.

_'She's childish but cute'_ He smirked

Sakura, Mikoto, and Fugaku turned to look at Sasuke and Itachi who were glaring each other down.

…

Glare.

Cold Glare.

Evil Glare.

Death Glare.

Itachi backed down and Sasuke won with his uberly cool death glare!

Sasuke smirked down at his brother.

_'I had lots of fangirls to practice it on'_ Sasuke thought evilly

Looks like those mindless brats finally have some use!

Suddenly Itachi turned to his parents.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I don't think otoutou is ready to make such a commitment." Itachi said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Sasuke twitched.

"He is too immature to handle such an adult commitment." Itachi said as he nodded to his own logic.

Fugaku's expression changed to one of deep thought as he considered taking Sasuke out of the engeagement. Mikoto took notice of this and elbowed him in the stomach… Hard.

Fugaku twitched and discretely rubbed his stomach in pain.

Ow.

"I am not immature." Sasuke muttered, shooting another death glare at Itachi.

"_He can't handle_ such a relationship." Itachi pointed out smirking while Sasuke scowled

"I can." Sasuke simply said tightening his grip around Sakura.

Sakura watched both boys argue between each other.

While Fugaku began to reconsider the engagement.

Mikoto saw this and repetitively kicked Fugaku in the shin.

Itachi turned away from Sasuke and walked to the other side of Sakura and put his arm around her shoulders.

Sasuke fumed angrily at this.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Honestly I don't see why you would date someone like otoutou." Itachi said nonchalantly and discreetly groping her with his other hand.

Sasuke slapped his hand away.

Itachi feigned a look of innocence.

Sakura looked clueless and looked at Itachi questioningly.

"Even though you were forced." Itachi said as he sniggered at Sasuke's angrily flushed face.

The youngest Uchiha grinded his teeth as Itachi leaned his arm on Sakura's shoulder with his hand "Conveniently" placed just above her breast.

The girl didn't notice and continued to tilt her head innocently with a questioning gaze.

Itachi would've jumped her if Sasuke wasn't there to beat him shitless if he did.

"You know… you could do _better_." Itachi said, winking flirtatiously

Sakura inwardly swooned.

After all, Itachi is hot… and doesn't mess around with her unlike a certain chicken butt Uchiha…

Sasuke growled and forcefully pulled Sakura on to his lap.

This caused Itachi's arm to slip from her shoulder and fall flat on the ground.

Sasuke smirked.

Itachi glared.

Sakura looked dazed and confused about the feeling fluttering in her stomach as she sat on Sasuke's lap.

_'Do I like him?'_

The thought was dismissed when she was blown out of her thoughts by an angry yell.

"Foolish otoutou!" yelled a pissed, no standing, Itachi.

"Baka onii-san!" growled an equally pissed Sasuke.

"Gaki! (Brat)"

"Teinousha! (Moron)"

"Aho! (Fool)"

"Ja-ku! (Jerk)"

"Niwatori no Ketsu! (Chicken ass)"

"Usuratonkachi! (Dumbass)"

"Dobe! (Dead-last)"

"Teme! (Bastard)"

Both boys glared at each other. Mikotot and Fugaku looked affronted at insults coming out of their sons' mouth.

"You're a playboy, you have thousands of girls. Why would it matter if I had this one girl? Besides you don't even want to get married." Itachi growled

"YES, I DO DAMMIT!!" Sasuke snapped

_'Did he just say…? __Why am I feeling… happy?'_ Sakura thought, still unsure of her feelings for her boyfriend.

…

Silence.

"Remember those words at the altar, Sasuke" Fugaku smirked

"???"

"Congratulations! You and Sakura-chan are officially engaged!" Mikoto grinned, holding a pen and signed document.

"MIKOTO-SAMA /KAA-SAN SAY WHAT NOW??!!???!!!?!?!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi yelled wide eyed

"Now, now Sakura-dear! No need for 'Mikoto-sama'! Call me Kaa-san!"

* * *

**And so they're engaged! Mikoto is so overly cheerful! XD Now we'll get to some NejiTen fluff in the next chappie! **

**So Please Review!**


	14. NejiTen Moment!

**Sorry, for the late update! I was just really busy preparing for the tests amd all. (Expect more of the late updates for about two months because it's like testing season or something.). And sorry for the short chap! Next one wil be longer, 'kay?**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Nor will I ever -sniffles-)**

**R&R!**

* * *

"No way! " Ten-Ten shouted angrily

"Ten, you _**have**_ too!" Ino prodded

"Never!" She huffed crossing her arms, and legs under the lunch table

"Did you forget the plan?" Hinata said "You have to get with Neji! Ino is with Shikamaru, I'm with Naruto, and Sakura's with Sasuke!"

"Yeah, and what's the big deal?" Ino asked biting into her salad. "He _likes_ you."

Ten-Ten nearly pulled at her buns in exasperation.

"BECAUSE! He "likes" my **body**!" She nearly screamed

"…"

"…"

Ten-Ten sighed.

"Ten, he doesn't just want your body." Ino said. "He actually seems to really like you. He treats you more like a human than his "play" toys."

"Ino's right. He treats you differently from other girls." Hinata agreed

"…I – …Fine, I'll go talk to him…" Ten-Ten sighed,

_'But he might be mad at me.'_ She thought to herself as she headed to the basketball court, where he'd definitely be found.

**Before Lunch:**

_Ten-Ten was walking to the cafeteria for her lunch period when she heard moaning coming from a corner._

'What the…'

_She walked toward the secluded corner only to see__ her target for the mission with another girl. _

_No big surprise, right?_

_After all him being a playboy makes it perfectly natural for him to go around with other girls. _

_"Neji-kuunn." The girl with green highlights in her black hair purred._

_Ten-Ten cringed in disgust._

_T__he__ girl threw her arms around the pearl eyed boy's neck __while he smirked down at her__ and snaked his arms around her anorexic-like waist_

'And to think I thought he was finally changing.'_ Ten-Ten thought_

_This was the first time in months she saw Neji around another girl. She thought he was actually going to quit his player status._

_Looks like she was wrong._

_Ten-Ten grinded her teeth and fisted her hands, feeling the sudden feeling of anger._

'What is this? Why do I feel so… pissed off?'_ Ten-Ten questioned but just shook her head and turned around to head back to the cafeteria__ just as Neji began to lean down to kiss the girl_

_Said shinobi, at the sound of footsteps, looked up to see panda buns walking away._

_"Oi! Ten-Ten, Mate!" He called, pushing the disappointed and furious girl away._

_"What's up?" He queried when he caught up to her fast pace. _

_"Nothing!" She snapped angrily_

_"Hey, hey no need to get all defensive! What did I do?" Neji asked confused._

_"ARgh!" Ten-Ten screeched exasperated and stopped walking to turn around and face Neji who stood in front of her._

_Neji scowled frustrated at the girl in front of him._

_"What the hell is your problem?__ I just wanted to – " he began but was interrupted _

_"You know what, Hyuuga? I don't even care about what you want! Why don't you mind your own business and go fuck some slut?!" She spat and stormed off._

_"Fine." He growled and then looked down with a slightly crestfallen expression._

_"Tch. Whatever." He mumbled and stuffed the two tickets in his pockets as he shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly walking away. _

**(A/N: Ten-Ten doesn't now about the tickets and yeah.)**

**Back to… well, uh present time **

_'I guess I was kind of harsh on him.'_ Ten-Ten thought and mentally sighed when she finally saw the Hyuuga making a jump shot at the basketball court.

"Hey, Neji?" She called as she walked over to him, then flinched at his blank expression when he gave her a brief glance.

"Hn." He grunted

The long haired player made his way to the bench and took a seat, wiping sweat off with a white towel and gulping a bottle of water.

All the while completely ignoring Ten-Ten's existence.

The bun haired girl flinched as he gave her the cold shoulder.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

_'Just because he's not in a good mood doesn't mean I'll back down.' _

Ten-Ten stood in front of him defiantly while he looked up at her blankly.

"Alright, listen up Hyuuga! I know you're not in the mood, but I have something to say." She started out boldly then sighed.

Neji raised a brow.

"Look, I…" She coughed nervously. "I'm sorry." She muttered pathetically

Ten-Ten avoided his gaze at all costs whle there was a weird silence.

…

"About time." He said

Ten-Ten's head shot up to look at him just to see him _smirking_.

What was so funny?! She just lowered her **pride** to _apologize_…

And he SMIRKS.

Ten-Ten fumed.

"What the hell is so funny, Hyuuga?!" She screeched, flushing red in anger and embarrassment.

"It's just that I knew you would apologize… you just took about a decade to suck up your pride and say two words." He grinned. "But I won't accept your apology." He said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"I. Won't. Accept. Your. Apology."

"Why?" Ten-Ten said dumbfounded.

"Well, Ten-Ten." He said putting the towel around his shoulders. "There's only one little thing you have to do, so I'll forgive you."

"???"

"Be my girl." He smirk/grinned.

"What?!"

"Then I don't forgive you." Neji said looking away and closing his eyes.

Ten-Ten gaped.

_'Damn, for the plan to work he has to like me… looks like I have to. Besides I have to get with him anyway.'_ Ten-Ten thought

"Fine." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Neji asked smirking.

"I said Fine." Ten-Ten said a little louder.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"What are you deaf?"

"Just speak up."

"I SAID 'FINE'!!! ME, TEN-TEN, WILL BE HYUUGA NEJI'S GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ten-Ten screamed at the top of her lungs.

Several passer-byers and people playing on the court stopped to stare at Ten-Ten and Neji.

Ten-Ten flushed in embarrassment.

Neji smirked.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Neji said shrugging.

"You what?!?!"

"I said. I. Heard. You. The. First. Time. What, are you slow?" Neji said teasingly.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!!!!!"

PUNCH.

Neji just smirked and sucked up the pain he felt in his shoulder

… but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt...

Ow.

"Geez, that hurt. You punch like an elephant."

"WHAT?!?!? Don't you _**EVER**_ call me an _elephant_!!"

"I didn't call you an elephant, but now I think I will."

"Don't cal – "

"Elephant."

"I sai – "

"Elephant."

"If you – "

"Elephant Girl."

"GAH!!!" Ten-Ten screamed in frustration.

"…Is that elephant-chan's way of saying she's hungry?" Neji teased.

"DAMMIT QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!"

"…"

"…"

"So you're hungry?"

"…Yes"

_"Elephant-chan want a peanut?"_

BONK!

Looks like things are back to normal.

Neji wrapped his arms around Ten-Te, who struggled, and pulled his new girlfriend onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"So you don't want me to call you elephant-chan anymore?" questioned Neji

Ten-Ten froze and shivered as his hot breath hit her skin.

"N-No."

"Okay then I won't."

"Good."

_'You better not'_ Ten-Ten mumbled mentally.

"Oh, and Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"If I ever catch you cheating on me with some whore, I swear I'll – "

"Don't worry I won't." Neji said interrupting her.

For some reason Ten-Ten felt wave of relief wash over her.

_'Why should I care if he goes around with other girls? I mean, he has to like me as something more then just another one of his toys for the mission, but… Why do I feel so – argh, never mind! I'm over thinking this!'_ Ten-Ten thought mentally and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Will you cheat on me?" Neji suddenly asked

Ten-Ten blinked. The question shocked her and it took her a few seconds to answer.

"No, of course not." She answered a little confused. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're going to be my first real girlfriend." Neji answered.

"Wh – ?"

He second she opened her mouth she felt Neji's tongue dive in. He licked against her canine tooth and coaxingly lapped at her tongue. Ten-Ten could only stare at his lidded eyes in surprise and watch him pull away from the kiss, then lean his forehead against her own.

"Because I really like you." He breathed.

"I, I like you too, Neji." Was all she could say

He _smiled_ at her and pulled her back flush against his chest.

_'Aw, crap. What the hell did I get myself into??'_ Ten-Ten thought mentally.

Her eyes softened when her gaze landed on a content looking Neji who had his eyes closed and a real smile playing on his lips.

_'Now, I know how Hinata-chan feels. She doesn't want to hurt Naruto and now… I don't want to hurt Neji.'_ Ten-Ten thought.

"Ten-Ten?"

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yes?" She asked intently

"I won't ever cheat on you because…" He trailed opening his eyes to look at her with a smirk.

"???"

"You'll always be my one and only elephant girl."

Ten-Ten's eye twitched.

"Moron, Neji-baka!"

Punch.

"Mou, that one hurt… will you kiss it better?"

Wack.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, no need to get all physical!"

"Hmph."

"Although we could always get physical in the _pleasuring_ way…"

BONK!

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop!"

* * *

**And so it ends here! For all of you that were waiting for some NejiTen here it is! The whole chap is starring them! Now for the rest of you who want to see what happens... you'll have to wait for the next chap, gomen!**

**Well, plz Review! You'll get a peanut!**

**Okay maybe not a peanut but how about a cookie?**


	15. ShikaIno! Sasu Fangirls Are Out To Kill!

**Sorry for the late update! And Yeah on the summary it says on hold but the updates will just be later then usual, k? So far we've had SasuSaku, NaruHina, and NejiTen here is ShikaIno for you ShikaIno fans! And anyway here is the next chap! On with the story!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! He belogs to Hinata! **

**R&R!**

* * *

"Your WHAT?!"

Ino gaped at Ten-Ten and Neji with wide eyes. Hinata's was parted as she stared in shock at the Kunoichi playgirl. Neji had his arm loosely around Ten-Ten's waist with a bored expression while Ten-Ten looked at Ino and Hinata with a raised brow.

"Could you run that by us again?" asked Hinata shaking out of her daze.

"Neji. And. I. Are. Together as in Dating, Courting, Single no more?" Ten-Ten said placing a hand on her hip.

Ino and Hinata blinked before grinning widely.

"You took our advice." Hinata prodded.

"I didn't." Ten-Ten said stubbornly "I just wanted to give him a chance."

"You actually listened to what we said." Ino added

Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes at both of them in irritation and was about to retort but sighed and shook her head when she felt Neji give her waist a little squeeze.

"Fine, fine. You guys are right and I'm wrong." Ten-Ten said rolling her eyes while the other two girls grinned at her.

"We know!" Ino and Hinata chimed.

"Let's go Neji." Ten-Ten mumbled, dragging him away while the girls giggled behind them.

"I think Neji would prefer you to call him "Neji-kun"!" Ino called

Ten-Ten visibly walked briskly to her class, twitching, as Neji smirked at her with a smirk like grin. They watched his mouth move, they were too far to hear, and then they watched Ten-Ten twitch and walk him over the head yelling things about "Obnoxious, Egotistic Moron". Hinata and Ino burst out laughing.

"Um, Ino?"

Hinata and Ino turned around to see Shikamaru standing there awkwardly. Hinata took this as her cue to leave and snook away.

"Yea?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering…" The genius trailed looking to the side awkwardly. "Do you… want to go to this concert with me? If you don't want to its cool. We can go do something else or – "

"Nara, are you… asking me out?" Ino asked raising a brow, her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Yeah… look I'm not good at this because usually – "

"The girl would offer it up to you?" Ino finished.

"Yea."

"And what if I say 'no'?" Ino grinned coyly.

Shikamaru finally got into the conversation and smirked lazily at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think it would be a waste of money and concert tickets if I turned you down." Ino said tapping a finger to her lip in a thinking position. "And technically it would be a waste of trees…"

"It won't." The Nara genius lazily grinned.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're going."

"Why?" Ino said furrowing her brows.

"Because you're not allowed to refuse, troublesome girl." Shikamaru said with his trademark.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ino trailed with a grin.

"Don't even bother thinking about it because you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well, who would reject a date with one of the infamous four?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the sentence.

"…So if Neji, Naruto, or Sasuke asked you out you would have agreed?" Shikamaru said with a tint of anger

Ino blinked_, 'What's his problem? Geez, I only said… wait, is he jealous?'_

She grinned slyly at the player, he looked at anything but her with a scowl.

"You're jealous." She teased straight out.

His head snapped around to look at her with slightly wide eyes and… a light blush?

"N-No, why would I?" Shikamaru said and crossed his arms.

"Admit it. You're jealous because of what I said earlier." Ino prodded on.

"I'm not." He stubbornly denied, looking away.

Ino sighed and then pulled one of his arms around her with a cute smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry, lazy ass! I wouldn't trade you away for any of the hottest guys in the world." She grinned brightly at him.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "I'm not one of them?"

"I never said you weren't." Ino pointed out. "And I can't trade you away for yourself!"

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes, I'm a troublesome girl, but I'm _your_ troublesome girl!" Ino beamed.

The brunette chuckled at her actions and tightened the grip he had on her waist. He looked at the clock on the wall and muttered a curse.

"I have to go." He said and took out a piece of paper.

"Where to?" She asked

"Somewhere…" He said with that lazy smirk.

Shikamaru took her hand and placed the small piece of paper in it before he stole a kiss and walked away, leaving a stunned Kunoichi. Ino placed a hand to her lips and smiled gently.

_'That guy... this is just a crush. I'm sure it'll pass.__'_ Ino thought and shook her head, before heading to class.

She paused and looked at the folded slip in her hand with curiosity and unfolded it, not noticing the nearly empty hallways.

_You're Late to class, Yamanaka._

Blinking Ino was about to look at her watch when –

BBBRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!

Her lips twitched, _'He knew all along… no wonder he was in such a hurry to leave__. He didn't want to be late.__'_

Looking down at the note she noticed something she missed in the corner.

_By the way, I'll see you in Detention with all the others tardy for class._

_Lazy Ass_

_'Well, I guess he is late to class too. The stupid genius must have planned this from the beginning.__'_ She thought to herself.

Ino smiled widely at the name. She'd been calling him a lazy ass so many times it turned into a nickname she would call him by.Looks like he doesn't mind it at all.

* * *

Walking into Homeroom Ino looked around then noticed Sakura at her seat with the other three Kunoichi there as well. Sasuke and the guys were where Naruto and Hinata sat. 

"Sakura!" Ino called, as she headed towards them.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten turned to look at Ino.

"Hey, Ino-chan!" Sakura said, wisely dropping the 'pig' nickname she was forced to never use again by Ino herself.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked once she reached them.

"Oh we were just telling Sakura about how Ten-Ten and Neji got together." Hinata said.

Sakura laughed lightly while en-Ten looked away with a red tinted face, embarrassed.

"It wasn't that special to talk about…" She grumbled.

"He said you punched like an elephant?" Sakura asked raising a brow with a grin.

This caused Hinata to choke a laugh down and Ten-Ten sent the girl the evil eye. Ino stifled a laugh and covered her smile with her hand when Ten-Ten's glare shifted to her.

"He said that…?" She choked out.

"It's not _that_ funny." Ten-Ten huffed crossing her arms.

"So that was how you guys got together?" Sakura asked, "Well, that was… er, _unique_."

"Shut up." Ten-Ten muttered and turned away to hide her reddened face.

The girls just laughed when Ten-Ten caught Neji's eye and he smirked at her (In which she flushed in embarrassment).

"Hey! I don't see Ino with Shikamaru! Or Sakura with Sasuke! At least I got my part of the mission done!" Ten-Ten retorted.

Ino blinked, "We just got together just now."

"Oh." Ten-Ten said as she and the other girls nodded.

…

…

…

"Wait what?!" All three shouted.

Ino cringed with her eardrums ringing from the noise and shot them an irked look.

"Yeah, he asked me out after Ten-Ten and Hinata left. We're going to this concert." She said "And apparently we'll see each other again at detention."

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Well, we were talking for a while and just messing around when he suddenly said that he had to go. So, he left after he handed me this note, which I read when the bell rang." She replied handing them the piece of paper.

Sakura unfolded it while Ten-Ten and Hinata read it from her left and right. Sakura looked shocked when she finished reading.

"Wait, he planned it?" She asked.

"Yeah, from the beginning." Ino said glancing at the boy who leaned lazily against the wall with his friends.

"So he really is a genius." Ten-Ten said

"Why would he want to see you at detention? Don't you have nearly every class together?" Hinata asked.

"You're right… maybe he just wanted to talk." Sakura suggested.

"Maybe about the date." Ino thought with a dreamy sort of expression.

Sakura and Ten-Ten noticed this and were skeptical about Ino and Shikamaru.

'Should Ino really continue this mission? If she feels something for Shikamaru it could hold her back from our goal.' Ten-Ten thought.

_'We already lost Hinata. We can't afford to lose Ino too. I just can't bring myself to bring her down from her fantasy, though… she looks so happy.'_ Sakura thought as she looked from Ino to Hinata. _'Hinata is so happy with Naruto…'_

The Hyuuga was smiling softly as she watched her boyfriend from across the room. Naruto felt her gaze and stopped talking with his friends to look at whoever is staring at him. When Hinata and his eyes locked he smiled brightly at the girl before turning back to Shinobi.

_'Should we let Ino go too?'_

"Hey guys! Are you there?" Ino asked waving a hand in front of Sakura and Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, yeah. We were just spacing…" Ten-Ten trailed.

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"About… the mission." Sakura said hesitantly.

Ino visibly stiffened, the other three didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Ino, do you have any doubts about the mission?" asked Sakura.

Ino bit her lip and was silent for a few seconds before she shook her head and responded.

"N-no, of course not. We worked so hard for this."

The three girls looked at her doubtfully but let it go. It turns out this mission would be harder then they thought.

"You realize you're gonna have to hurt Shikamaru, right?" Hinata said softly.

Ino looked down and rubbed her elbow. She turned her head to the side and gulped. This was getting harder and harder to continue the mission.

_'I don't want to hurt Shika…'_ She thought glancing at her technical boyfriend.

"Wait that means we already finished most of the objectives. We have the guys don't we?" Commented Hinata who sensed Ino's uncomfortable actions to her relief.

"Yeah, but not Sakura and Sasuke." Ino said

"So Sakura that means you are the only one who didn't do their part." Ten-Ten teased.

_'Revenge!'_ She grinned inwardly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"You still aren't with Uchiha." Ino pointed out.

"Oh." Sakura said realizing something. "You guys still don't know?"

"Don't know What?" asked Hinata.

"I would have thought he told everyone by now." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Do you remember when I told you I had to cancel because I had to meet Sasuke's parents?" Sakura said thinking back.

"Yeah…" All three said.

"Wait you're together? I mean you met his parents." Ino interrupted.

"Eh, something like that…" She trailed.

Ten-Ten slammed her hands on the table – surprisingly no one bothered to watch the commotion – and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

"Sakura, you better tell us right now! My patience is killing me and I have to know so quit stalling or so help me I'll - !" She started but Sakura interrupted.

"Alright I'll tell you!"

All three girls leaned in closely.

"When I went to his house I met his brother, had them play tug of war with my arms, I met his parents, Had dinner with the family, and got ourselves engaged." She said all in one breath.

"Oh, that's all." Ten-ten said scrunching up her face.

"No big deal" Ino shrugged.

"That's nice, Sakura-chan." Hinata said waving it off.

The girls were about to head back to their seats while Sakura pondered how long it would take for the information to sink in.

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

They froze in mid step then spun around with abnormally wide eyes.

"EHHH?!?!!! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO UCHIHA SASUKE?!!!"

Fangirls all over the school crowded around the kunoichi in the snap of a finger and glared lethally at Sakura and looking ready to kill.

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Uh oh. looks like fangirls are planning Sakura's death. I wonder how the president of Sasu-chan's fanclub will take it? We'll just have to wait and find out! By the way this fic is supposed to be on hold but just expect the updates to be later then usual. I'll see you all later and thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Plz review! **


	16. Bitch Fight!

**Feels good to be back guys! And yes I will be updating my other fics as well... in time of course. You see even though my MS Word is defective I found a way to update although the updates will be slow and take a while. Sorry about that, I'll try to update fast for you guys!**

**And yes, I have put up the poll on my profile for which story I should start next. Don't worry though because I'm barely half way done with Little Miss Seductress so this fic will go on for a while. If you guys wanna vote now you can, please check out the poll! Thanks guys and thanks for waiting!**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"_Did you guys hear?" _

"_About what?" _

"_Uchiha and Haruno are engaged!"_

"_What?! Damn, I was gonna go for her too. Uchiha gets all the girls."_

"_That girl is so lucky. I'd give anything to have a piece of _that_."_

"_They do look good together."_

"_I can't believe Haruno got Sasuke-kun! I've known him since elementary school!"_

"_More like stalked him."_

"_Shut up!"_

Kunoichi walked briskly as the guys, fanboys, fangirls, and non-fangirl girls talked about the pink haired playgirl's engagement with a certain chicken-ass playboy. Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten looked at said playgirl with a sheepish apologetic look.

"_Do you think she drugged him?"_ whispered a fangirl as she glared darkly at Sakura, whom twitched in annoyance.

"_It's possible. Haruno is such a slut."_ snickered another fangirl.

These comments were really pissing Sakura off.

'_Damn, fangirls.'_ Sakura inwardly growled.

"_Did you guys know she's carrying his kid?!"_

"_WHAT?! Haruno is such a slut! She doesn't deserve my Sasuke-kun!"_

Grinding her teeth Sakura power walked/stomped towards the cafeteria and slammed open the cafeteria door. Kunoichi warily trailed after the clearly aggravated emerald eyed playgirl. Ever since first period everyone has been talking about it. Fangirls talked shit about Sakura, while everyone else just added more wood to the fire with all these stupid rumors. Sakura had the patience to shrug it off, but after a while she just couldn't take it.

Before they reached the usual table...

"Oi, Haruno!"

Just. _Great_.

To top off Sakura's bad day she has to face –

"Karin." Sakura lazily said and slowly turned around to look at said girl.

Fangirl President, **Bitch**-ette herself. And of course some of the other Sasuke fangirls are right behind her. Which was maybe 20 or so girls.

Kunoichi stood back and knew this was a good chance to let Sakura blow off some steam.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked with a bored expression.

"I want you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Karin said casually as she looked over her nails.

"And what if I don't?" Sakura smirked, the rest of kunoichi looked at Sakura in surprise.

'_I thought she didn't care about Sasuke?'_ Ten-Ten thought silently then sweat dropped, _'But then again she could just be doing it for kicks.'_

"You'll see, whore." Karin glared.

"Whore? This coming from Ms. Desperate herself." Sakura retorted

The pink haired Kunoichi walked up to Karin and forcefully shoved her back by the shoulders, resulting in the red head stumbling backwards into a table. Kunoichi snickered while Sakura covered her mouth using one hand, looking at Karin with a mock shocked expression.

"Oops! My bad!" Sakura apologized with an obviously fake tone.

"You'll regret that Haruno." Karin growled while her fangirl posse shot Sakura dirty looks.

"I'm waiting…" The infamous playgirl drawled

Karin lunged at Sakura. Everyone in the cafeteria shot up to crowd around Kunoichi and the fangirls to get a better view.

* * *

"Uchiha, shouldn't you be concerned about them talking shit about you and Haruno?"

Said playboy shrugged and was looking indifferent as always with his hands in his pockets and completely ignoring everyone talking about him and his fiancée. The other Shinobi were walking with him to the Cafeteria.

"Yeah, teme! Neji has a point, Sakura-chan must be a bit – "

"Disturbed." The genius muttered lazily

" – with the whole school talking about you guys."

Just before they entered the cafeteria the Uchiha stopped in front of the dobe – code for best friend in Uchiha lingo.

"Look dobe (code for best friend!). I'm sure Sakura wouldn't even bother with them. Even though she can be immature, I'm sure she knows when to just walk away from a fight."

* * *

Sakura punched Karin straight in the face, sending the fangirl president skidding across the cafeteria floor.

Yep, she still got that "Super, Monster Strength".

The girl looked as if she was slapped across her right cheek. Karin however was bleeding at the corner of her mouth where she was just recently hit. Getting up from the floor Karin raised her fist, only to have it caught by the Haruno playgirl, who twisted it painfully. Not enough to break her wrist but enough to make her cry loudly in pain.

Six more fangirls stepped up and surrounded Sakura. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata exchanged glances.

* * *

"How are you so sure?" Neji asked with a raised brow.

"Sakura just doesn't seem like the type to get in a fight. Despite the fact we always argue. I can't imagine her as a violent person."

"You don't even know her that well." Shikamaru said doubtfully.

"Why are you guys care so much? You act like it's gonna happen." Sasuke scoffed.

As if that'd ever happen. Even though his fiancée has an extreme use of profanity when pissed off enough, that doesn't mean she'd actually fight someone when she's mad enough.

Does it?

He has never been on the receiving end of her violent attacks. In fact, he never saw her actually hit someone with the intent to actually hurt them…

Even though her "playful" jabs hurt like hell, she doesn't really mean to hurt people with them.

Or does she?

Anyway, he just can't see her as someone who'd actually hurt someone.

* * *

Sakura let go of Karin's wrist to duck a fangirl's punch meant for her head. She stood up and swiftly twirled around Karin so she was behind her and pushed the red headed girl into two girl's that were running towards Sakura, making them collide painfully from how hard Sakura pushed Karin.

The playgirl noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned to see another fangirl throw real not plastic knives with surprisingly good accuracy. Another fangirl stood behind Sakura and held her arms down to her sides so she couldn't get away.

'_Shit! Are they seriously trying to kill me or something?!'_ Sakura thought as her eyes widened.

Thinking quickly she elbowed the girl behind her in the stomach, making her double over and hold her stomach in pain and quickly hit her pressure point, knocking her out. While the fangirl behind her was… well unconscious Sakura grabbed the tray on the table next to her, dumped its contents to the floor and held it out arms length with the bottom of the tray facing her. A split second after she held the tray out, the knives had embedded themselves half way through the plastic tray.

Sakura sighed in relief. She never had a plan, she just went with the flow and winged it.

Tossing the a vacant part of the cafeteria where it won't hurt anyone, Sakura rushed up to the girl who threw the knives and punched her just above the upper lip; knocking her out.

"Haruno Sakura! You are going to regret ever agreeing to marry Uchiha Sasuke!" Karin yelled with a large group of malicious looking fangirls stood behind her.

Sakura twitched.

'_I never agreed!!'_ She mentally cried.

But she still replied:

"I'm still waiting 'till you back those words up."

* * *

Sasuke puts his hand on the handle of the door and –

"Teme, you know how girls are! They get defensive at every so-called insult!" Naruto said, interrupting Sasuke's focus and there by stopping him from opening the door.

**(A/N: We are SO not like that!)**

Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Look, dobe. If anything ever happens to Sakura I'll be there to protect her – "

"Awwww!" Naruto interrupted once again.

He whipped a tissue from seemingly out of nowhere and blew his nose before wiping a tear from his eye sentimentally.

"P-please continue." Naruto sniffed and waved his hand as he noticed everyone stop and stare at him.

"O…kay…." Shikamaru said slowly, feeling a bit disturbed.

Neji shook his head.

"As you were saying?"

"Anyway…" Sasuke started, "Sakura is gonna be fine. Besides the girls are with her."

* * *

Three fangirls rushed at the Kunoichi leader. Sakura noticed a trash can near her and kicked it hard into two of the girls. Making them both fall to the ground harshly. The other fangirl ran to kick Sakura, but the cherry blossom grabbed her leg and swung around in a circle once then using all her weight she threw the girl at the still standing trash can, making it topple over when the fangirl smashed into it.

Four fangirls came at Sakura at the same time. She back fisted one of the m in the face and kneed another in the stomach. One brunette fangirl landed a punch on Sakura's right cheek. Her head tilted to the left, the other fangirl took this as a chance to kick her on the back, making Sakura stumble forward. Haruno recovered by ducking down and sweeping the girl's legs with her right leg, making the fangirl fall to the ground. When Sakura got up the brunette fangirl punched her in the mouth, the playgirl retaliated by kicking the girl in the stomach and knife hand chopped her pressure point.

Panting, Sakura turned around to see three more fangirls heading at her once again, though before she could do anything…

Slam.

Ino stood next to Sakura. Her arm outstretched with a tray in hand, a tray in which she used to slam today's lunch special directly in the face of one of the incoming fangirls… pretty hard actually. The fangirl fell to the ground unconscious because of the hard impact.

The next fangirl came and this time Ten-Ten stood on the other side of Sakura. Her arm outstretched and an irritated look on her face. Her fist broke the girl's nose.

The fangirl was on the ground knocked out, a hand on her sure-to-be-bleeding nose.

As the other fangirl came Hinata came in front of Sakura, holding her hands out in Taekwondo fighting position. Both fists are open in knife hand.

When the fangirl reached out an arm to punch Hinata, the Hyuuga bended her knees and grabbed the fangirl's forearm with one hand and with the other grabbed the side of the fangirl's shorts. Using all of her weight, Hinata flipped the fangirl and slammed her onto the table next to her harshly.

The fangirl weakly attempted to pick her body up from the table, but her arms gave out on her and she collapsed.

Looking through their bangs darkly Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten menacingly said:

"_**Don't…touch our friend…." **_

* * *

"Whatever you say, teme." Naruto said "I just wanted to make sure Sakura-chan was okay. After all you know how the girls in this school are."

Sasuke nodded closing his eyes and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"What the…" Neji trailed with his eyes slightly widened.

"Teme, look at this." Naruto said quietly

"What…?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and Shikamaru motioned him to look to the right. There was a huge crowd in a circle, there was something going on in the middle of it all. Guys were whistling and cheering and girls were shocked while others were cheering for…

"KUNOICHI!"

"Come on, Ino-san!"

"Show no mercy, Ten-Ten-san!"

"Amazing, Hyuuga-san!"

"Kick ass, Haruno-san!"

Sasuke and the rest of Shinobi's eyes widened when they heard the names of the Kunoichi members.

'_What the hell is going on?!'_ Sasuke inwardly raged, he had a good idea about exactly what was happening.

Shoving his way through the crowd, Shinobi followed behind him. And when they got to the center they didn't like what they saw.

In the middle, Ino and Hinata were fighting three fangirls at once back to back, Sakura and Ten-Ten were dealing with four fangirls each. Karin stood with two fangirls either side of her with a swollen cheek, watching the fight.

"What's going on here?"

In an instant everyone froze as if they just realized the four kings were there. The crowd made way and gave them space as the four walked to the center. Once Naruto saw Hinata roughed up he instantly went to her side. The fangirls backed away from them fearing him as one of the kings. Naruto ignored them.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" He asked with cerulean eyes filled of concern. He pulled her in an embrace and nuzzled his face into her hair that was tinted a bit with blood.

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes to savor the feeling of being in his arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru went to Ino and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, Shika." Ino smiled up at him, her hair messy and bruises all over.

"Troublesome girl. I'll take you to the infirmary." Ignoring Ino's protests, he began to walk her to the school nurse.

"I'll come with you, Nara." Neji called as he walked over with his arm gently around Ten-Ten who was limping.

"Thanks, Neji."

"It's nothing."

"We're coming too." Naruto said, following after them.

The fangirls had backed away and followed Karin out of the cafeteria, the president of the fanclub fearing the wrath of 'her' precious "Sasuke-kun". The crowd left when Sasuke used his infamous Uchiha death glare.

Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke watched Shinobi walk away then turned to look at Sakura, who avoided his gaze and turned her back to him. After a while of silence she began to walk away.

"Sakura."

He said her name so monotonously she just had to stop walking. She wasn't used to this Sasuke, he never used this tone with her. She was so used to his playful tone. Faster then she had expected he appeared in front of her, almost glaring at her with a frown on his face. His hand held both her wrists so she couldn't walk away

"Why would you do that?" he asked almost sounding like a statement.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Sakura said looking to the side.

Letting go of her right wrist Sasuke used his right hand to tilt her head up to look at him. Onyx eyes glaring at her emerald ones.

"Sakura. Tell me."

"The president of your fanclub went up to me and told me to stay away from you…" she trailed

Sasuke's gaze on her intensified, not glaring anymore. He remained quiet silently beckoning her to continue.

"I got pissed. She was annoying me." Sakura said looking at him.

He inwardly smirked. Sakura is still Sakura, same haughty, profanity loving, girl.

"She lunged at me so I fought back. I could have walked away, but after today…well everything finally got to me and I had to take out my frustration somehow… And I didn't want to walk away." Sakura finished.

'_Here it comes. Now I have to tell him about my _real_ personality.' _She thought

"You should have walked away." Sasuke scowled, his grip on her wrist tightened..

"I didn't want to."

Sasuke glared down at her.

"You endangered your friends' safety and you well being because of a stupid fight with my fanclub." Sasuke growled tightening the grip on her wrist, enough that she felt pain.

"S-Sasuke, you're hurting me." Sakura winced.

"You could've avoided everything! But yet you do something so reckless! I don't even understand why you wouldn't just stay out of it! It's not like you, you're not the type to do something so – !" Sasuke yelled, feeling anger begin to pour out of him.

"Irrational?! Stupid?! Well, I did! I went and got myself in a fight that could've gotten me suspended and even expelled from the damage I did to those girls and the school's property!" Sakura shouted back at him.

She twisted her wrist out of his painful grip and began to walk away.

"Those girls started something with me and I was going to finish it. _That_ is how I am. After a few months you think you can just claim to know me? You don't know _anything_ about me." She said lowly and walked out of the cafeteria as she felt Sasuke's eyes on her back.

She suddenly stopped just before she stepped out.

"And just for the record. Hinata, Ino, and ten-Ten have always been there for me and I've always been there for them. They jumped in to help me on their own free will… and if I were in their place I would do the same for them... They did it to protect me, despite the fact they knew they would get hurt…" She said softly before leaving with four last words.

"They… are _true_ friends."

* * *

**A bit rushed and not much humor in it. Not my best work but I can't say I'm not pruod of it. **

**Well, the fangirls aren't going to back off that easy. So, there are plenty more Bitch fights to come! The next chapter will be SasuSaku focused with other pairings sprinkeled here and there, but it is mostly about Sasuke and Sakura getting much closer.**

**I'll see you guys when I can!**

**Please R&R! And check out my poll on my profile!**




	17. Making Up

**Alright guys, I'm trying to update fast because next week the updates WILL be slower due to my sister's delivery of twins. I will be a lot busier then usual so I apologize in advance! But anyway, enjoy chapter 18! By the way, Unexpected Betrayal and Over Possesive Husband will still be on hold 'till I finish this fic.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Sakura stood outside the nurse's office with her hand on the door knob. On her way there she had thought about her fiancée's words and reluctantly admitted he was right in a way. Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten could have gotten hurt all because of her, dragging them into a fight like that. It was four against an army of fangirls, her friends could have gotten seriously injured.

Sakura sighed.

'_What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid…'_

She then winced when she felt the after effects of all the hits she took from the fangirls. During the fight she hadn't felt it because of the rush of adrenaline that spread through her system when she was fighting. Now she felt it full force…

"Damn." Sakura muttered with another wince. She probably had a cracked rib from one of the fangirls during the fight.

She pushed open the door to see Hinata and Ino sitting on one bed and Ten-Ten lying on the other. The nurse must have left to get something for them.

"Sakura-chan…"

Hinata and Ino looked up at her while Ten-Ten sat up flinching from her wounds.

"Are you guys okay?" The Kunoichi leader asked.

"Me and Hinata are fine, but Ten-Ten…" Ino trailed.

Concerned, Sakura looked over to Ten-Ten who stiffened and chuckled nervously with a weak smile. She furiously waved her hands in protest.

"N-No! I'm fine! My ankle is twisted and my arm has a small cut, but it's noth–"

"CUT?!" Sakura yelled alarmed.

Rushing over to Ten-Ten she grabbed the hazel eyed teen's arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a long bloody gash. It looks like her injury was caused by a blade. Putting a hand to her mouth, Sakura stepped back in shock and worry. Hinata and Ino looked on with a knowing frown.

"Ten-Ten…" Sakura started. "I'm sorry… this is all my fault and I shouldn't have…"

"Sakura, this is nothing! Compared to what you've been through this is a scratch! The nurse already stopped the bleeding!" Ten-Ten tried to persuade the pink haired playgirl.

"It doesn't matter! Dammit, Ten-Ten!" Sakura let out a harsh breath and hastily searched the room for disinfectant.

"Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault." Hinata tried.

"Like hell it isn't!" Sakura shouted angrily. She hated when her friends got hurt. It reminded her that she wasn't strong enough to protect them. Just like her sister…

'_Because of me _she_ died…'_ Sakura thought silently.

After Sakura's outburst the room was quiet as Sakura treated Ten-Ten's wound. Ten-Ten looked at her friend sadly. Once Sakura finished she abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said remorsefully with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I shouldn't have brought you guys into a battle that wasn't yours. I should have told you all to stay out of it, it was none of your concern. It should be me with that wound – "

SLAP.

Ten-Ten and Hinata froze. They never thought they'd see the day Yamanaka Ino slap her since-birth best friend Haruno Sakura, whom Ino thought of as a little sister. Looks like they thought wrong…

Ino stood in front of Sakura breathed hard and a look of complete and utter rage in her eyes. Sakura was wide eyed with a tomato red left cheek. A look of shock filled her emerald orbs.

"Ino…"

"_Haruno Sakura."_ Ino growled "Don't you ever say those words again."

"It was my fault. I brought you all into– "

"It was not _your_ fault. _You_ did not bring us into it." Ino said curtly, cutting her off. "_We_ brought ourselves into it, Haruno. _We brought ourselves into it the day we agreed to be your friend_."

Looking down the pink haired girl fell silent. Hinata and Ino watched the two childhood friends.

"…"

"Whoever messes with you, messes with us." Ten-Ten stated getting up, holding back a flinch.

"…"

"Whatever fight you get yourself into, we're in it too." Hinata stated walking towards Sakura with Ten-Ten.

"…"

"You're never alone, Sak. None of us are. You've got us and we have you. We have your back." Ino smiled, with Hinata and Ten-Ten on either side of her.

Looking at them with an unreadable look, Sakura remained silent. She turned away from them and left the room without a word.

_'They're right. They've always been there for me...'_ Sakura smiled softly, but then frowned._ 'Then again... so is Uchiha'_

* * *

Sakura leaned against the railing, watching others exit the school a few minutes after the final bell had rung. She'd skipped all of her classes and escaped to the rooftop of Konoha High. The Haruno just wasn't in the mood to face Kunoichi and Shinobi, or more specifically, the leader of Shinobi.

With a blank expression on her face, she closed her eyes.

"What do you want from me, Uchiha? Quit hiding I know you're there."

She tilted her head to the right as an acknowledgment of his presence behind her. Said person pushed open the door he had been "hiding" behind and walked forward to face his fiancée, or rather her back.

"Are you still upset? Skipping all your classes like that." He asked with that cold voice she was still not accustomed to.

"Go home." She said evenly. Not even turning her back to talk to him properly, shivering from the cold and her lack of warmer clothing.

A few moments of silence passed before the sound of lights steps echoed against the platform of the roof. The sound of clothes shuffling and then the pink haired minx felt sudden warmth and her eyes shot open. She whirled around to face the emotionless playboy.

"What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Stupid girl." He grunted closing his eyes. "You'll get sick with what you're wearing."

"I was fine." She retorted.

"It's cold." He deadpanned.

"Then use your jacket." She growled.

When she made a move to shrug the jacket he had just placed around her shoulders off, two hands firmly held her wrists to stop her. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke glaring her down warningly, but she stared back at him with a challenging gaze.

"…"

"…" Her eye witched in annoyance.

"…" He remained unfazed.

"Fine." She bit out, shoving his hands away and pulled the jacket closer absentmindedly.

Sasuke just smirked at her defeat in response. Suppressing the urge to wipe that smirk off his face with another one of her infamous super strength punches, Sakura let a sigh escape her lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly

"I could ask you the same question."

Sakura turned her back to him and rolled her eyes. She once again leaned against the railing and looked down at the street and school yard below her. Sasuke followed her motion and leaned his back on the railing with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his elbows on the rail to support him.

When neither one of them said a word the Uchiha spoke.

"I came to talk to you about the fangirl incident."

She turned her head swiftly and glared at him with burning emerald.

"So what? Do you want to bark at me about how reckless I was, again? Save your breath, I heard you loud and clear the first time."

"That's not it."

Ignoring him she continued.

"Do you want to tell me how _fucking stupid_ I am? I get it! I **know** I'm stupid, okay?! I –"

She was cut off when Sasuke had whirled her around forcefully to face him. Her back was pressed against the railing as he cornered her in with his arms on either side of her. His ebony irises pinned her in an intense gaze.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, for the first time in ages.

She was frozen with her breath hitched, she could only stare into his eyes.

"What I said in the cafeteria… I didn't mean to yell at you."

His eyes were sincere as he spoke to her. They lost their cold, emotionless look and were replaced with a soft expression that was revealed for her to see and only her.

"I was angry and lost control. I know you're right about your friends because my own have always been there for me. They would have done the same for me if I were in your position."

The corners of his lips twitched a little upwards into a small, barely there smile.

"And I know I don't know you that well… but I _want_ to get to know you."

He leaned closer and his eyelids lowered, it seemed like he was going to kiss her but he stopped when they were a breath away.

"I was worried."

After he said those three words clear enough for her to not mistaken them, he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. Eyes soft and his lips were set in a sincere lop sided grin, a silent apology. Sakura blinked then gave in with a sweet laugh.

'_So all along he was angry and said all those things because he was worried.' _Sakura thought and inwardly rolled her eyes_. 'Uchiha playboy should have just said so in the first place.'_

"It's alright, Sasuke. You don't need to apologize, I do." Sakura then grinned up at him with twinkling eyes.

She gave him an unexpected peck on the lips that lingered. Sasuke was frozen in surprise with wide eyes as he stared at Sakura's closed eyelids. He blinked a couple times and slowly closed eyes, but before he could respond to the sweet kiss Sakura pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She smiled

'_Well… Uchi– Sasuke is not _that_ bad. I'm really beginning to trust him and the damn playboy better not mess it up.'_ She thought jokingly, unknowingly her bond was getting stronger as she began to trust him.

Sasuke growled lowly. His innocent façade now gone as his eyes glinted mischievously and his lips twisted into a devilish smirk.

"Stop teasing." He groaned with that sultrily seductive voice of his.

Sakura giggled as she too turned playful. Hey eyes lowered flirtatiously and her lips in a tempting pout. The next second later Sakura found herself sandwiched between the rail and one of the kings of the school. She felt his tongue slide sensually against her own, coaxing her own. One of her hands rested on his broad shoulder. The other hand toyed with the zipper of his pants playfully and not knowing what she was doing to the poor boy.

Sasuke groaned at her unintentional torture, she was turning him on and she didn't even know it.

Although when his hands slid to her waist and gradually going lower he groped her ass; she slapped his hand away and he moved his hands back to her hips.

"**SASUKE-TEME!! Are you raping Sakura-chan?!"**an obnoxiously loud voice hollered.

Sakura broke away from the kiss, to Sasuke's extreme disappointment, and leaned over the rail to see Naruto six or seven floors down. Sasuke followed her and looked down at his best friend with annoyance.

"Dobe." Next to him was Hinata and next to Hinata who looked happy and relieved to see Sakura happier.

"**NANI?! UCHIHA YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED FOREHEAD GIRL'S VIRGINITY OR SO HELP ME I'LL CASTRATE YOU AND THEN STUFF IT YOUR ASS!!"**

Shikamaru and Ino stood a couple feet behind them. The lazy genius had an arm wrapped around his girl and smirking at Naruto's comment. Ino was shouting profanities at the raven haired Shinobi.

Sasuke flinched at her threat and stuck his pink in his ear at her loudness.

"Your blonde friend is too damn loud. Oh hell, she's like another Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"That's Ino-pig."

"**I HEARD THAT FOREHEAD!!" **a loud screech sounded from below.

Sakura giggled at her fiancée's comment and looked around to see Neji with Ten-Ten.

Neji stood behind a blushing Ten-Ten. The former with his arms around her and head leaning on her shoulder, whispering things in her ear. The latter with a huge splash of red on her cheeks and seemed to be stuttering as well.

"Well, that's new." Sakura chuckled.

"Hn, I see Hyuuga has a thing for one of your Kunoichi. Normally he's not playful and goes straight to the _'point'_." Sasuke commented.

"I see Ten-Ten has a thing for your Hyuuga Shinobi. Normally she wouldn't blush and would go straight to _'kicking-pervert-ass'_." Sakura grinned back at him.

Raising an eyebrow he smirked.

"Well, you guys have something in common."

"I guess we do." Sakura replied smirking back at him.

"It also looks like Shinobi and Kunoichi are hooking up…" He trailed, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling Sakura closer.

"Looks like it." Sakura said with a flirty smile.

She leaned close so their lips were barely brushing, teasing him. The onyx eyed Shinobi took it upon himself cup her chin and impatiently crush his lips to hers.

"**SASUKE-TEME!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RAPING PINK HAIRED GIRLS!?"**

"**UCHIHA, YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR BABY-MAKER CUT OFF!!"**

* * *

**Yup, here was very little NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina. This chapter was mainly focused on SasuSaku developement (Under all the SasuSaku fluff there was relationship development, but it wasn't all out blunt. I kept it discreet, kind of.) and somewhat on Kunoichi's bonds. Next chap I definetly WILL add other pairing's fluff!**

**See you guys later and don't forget to vote on my poll at my profile page if you didn't! I need your opinions on my next story!**


	18. Deserted Island? WTF?

**Sorry, for the long wait guys! As you can see I was a bit busy over the weeks. Anyway here is the next chaptr! By the way I've started a new story called "K Anthology" bascally a series of SasuSaku one-shots! You can check it out if you want!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"Geez, it's way too early to go to school."

Closing the door behind her Ten-Ten stepped out of her house and leaned against the door. She rubbed her left eye with the back of her hand and yawned tiredly. Her eyelids drooped lazily as she started down the sidewalk.

She was too tired to notice something in her path.

Thump.

…until she ran into the 'something' and got knocked over.

"What the hell?!" She grumbled. Whatever that thing is, it's harder than a pole.

The bun haired girl sat up on the ground, opening her mouth for a barrage of profanity. A deep and almost sultry chuckle interrupted her oncoming tirade.

'_Wait, I know that voice…' _

Cautiously she looked up to see her pearl eyed boyfriend. Standing there with an amused smirk in all his rich-boy glory.

"You know, you should try walking with your eyes open. It would make running into people much easier to avoid." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her and extending a hand.

"Thanks for the tip." The hazel eyed girl replied sarcastically, but smiled and accepted his hand gratefully.

Using an unnecessary amount of strength, the Hyuuga pulled her up fast.

With Ten-Ten landing against his chest.

She blushed at how close they are, despite the fact she's been that close many more times. She faked a coughed, quickly stepped away, and turned her head to hide the red on her cheeks almost timidly.

'_Timid?! Since, when was I timid?'_

Neji however looked amused at how fast she dashed away from him.

'_I never knew how fun it would be to fluster the usually composed playgirl... until now.' _He thought with a playful grin.

Said playgirl decided to say something before he says anything about her previous actions.

"What are you doing here anyway, Neji?" She asked, walking ahead knowing he'd follow.

"What? Can't I walk my girlfriend to school?"

And once again an uncontrollable pink rose to her cheeks. She still wasn't use to being called his.

"Miss me already?" She asked, gaining her spunk back.

"Of course." Was his immediate reply. "You miss me?"

"No." She answered with a teasing smile.

"How cold… Elephant-chan."

"…What did you call me?"

"Elephant-chan."

Ten-Ten's eye twitched at the nickname. Who calls their girlfriend an elephant?

"I told you to never call me that!" She growled with cheeks flushing red angrily.

"I heard you, but I wasn't listening." He smirked at her.

"Damn, Hyuuga."

"So we're back to last names, huh?"

Ten-Ten looked away from him with a huff and crossed her arms.

"I really don't like you." She bit out.

"I know you don't mean that."

The Hyuuga swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. And before she could say or do anything he did something the Hyuuga Neji five months ago would never think of doing. Or ever did do.

His lips pressed against her forehead.

Ten-Ten eyes widened at the display of affection. She never even thought the playboy was capable of something so innocent. When she saw him around school he was always so rough with the girls he played with. Realizing this, she noticed how gentle he'd become.

'_He's changing, isn't he? Is it because of me?'_ She thought to herself.

"I love you too." He whispered against her forehead with a small grin.

The teenager pulled away to whisper in her ear.

A gasp escaped her lips at his request. She could only stare as he began walking once again, her eyes on his back. What he said froze her.

Noticing his woman not following him he paused in his steps and slightly tilted his head to the left. Allowing her to catch up with him.

"Come on." He said. "If we don't hurry up we'll be late for school."

Before she could reply his voice rang aloud.

"Although I wouldn't mind." A slight pause. "Spending detention with you."

The Hyuuga boy didn't know what he was thinking. Detention is wasting an hour of his life in school whereas he could be elsewhere. He had better things to do, and besides.

Detention is supposed to be a punishment…

'_But if it meant being with you I wouldn't mind.' _

He knew he was changing, getting soft. This girl… was changing him in ways his old self wouldn't believe, the person he was before he met her five months ago wouldn't believe.

She's changing him and she probably doesn't even know it.

"I'm coming!" She called from behind him.

Her steps against the pavement telling him she wasn't that far away, so he began walking again knowing she'd catch up.

Ten-Ten ran up to the long haired brunette and looked up at him to see he has a small smile. She thought back to what he'd whispered to her.

"_You've never let your hair down before…" _

She touched her Chinese styled buns.

"You've never opened up to me before." Ten-Ten started.

Neji looked at her.

_Would you do it if I asked you to?"_

"Would you do it if I asked you to?"

The player next to her closed his eyes in thought.

It was a comfortable silence as they walked on. Soon the school was visible ahead and Neji opened his eyes to look down at Ten-Ten.

"Yes." He finally answered.

* * *

Ino sighed as she took out about four textbooks from her locker. Yesterday she didn't have time to do any of her homework and she didn't exactly like the idea of copying other peoples work.

"Need any help?"

The Yamanaka closed her locker and turned around to face Konoha's infamous genius. His usual lazy smirk in place and his eyelids drooped in their usual half lidded "lazy ass" manner.

"Well, if it isn't, lazy-ass?" she grinned.

"Good morning to you too."

He then looked at the pile of books in her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you busy today?" he said nodding to said books.

"Eh heh, yeah. Uh, I kinda forgot about the homework, I was a bit held up yesterday." She said with a sheepish.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head.

He picked up half the books and started walking off. The blonde blinked confused before chasing after the pineapple haired brunette.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked once she reached his side.

"Baka, you can't carry these books by yourself." He said

"Demo, people are looking at you…" Ino trailed, glancing at the people gawking at her boyfriend's actions.

They were _staring_.

Almost as if the great playboy genius was kidnapped and abducted by aliens.

After all Nara Shikamaru doesn't carry books for a girl.

"Let them be." He shrugged, not minding them at all.

"Okay. Thanks by the way." She said gratefully, knowing he doesn't do this often.

"It's nothing." He replied, waving it off. "I'll help you with the homework, too."

"Really? Thanks! I mean, that would help me out a lot." Ino grinned.

"We'll just skip first period and stay at the library. The librarian won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have close relations with him, so it'll be fine."

"Wow." Ino commented. "Looks like there _are_ some benefits in knowing one of the four kings."

"Of course." Shikamaru smirked smugly.

"Don't be so cocky." Ino said with a roll of her eyes and a smile. "You can't always get what you want. King or no King"

Shikamaru shrugged for the second time and draped an arm around the platinum blonde lazily.

"I've got all I want right here." He said with her favorite smirk.

"You do?" The Yamanaka asked with a teasing edge.

"Hai." He then pause, looking thoughtful. "Would you still be interested in me even if I wasn't one of the Kings?"

The Kunoichi in front of him stopped walking and turned around to look at him with a light mock scowl. Shikamaru returned the look with a serious expression.

Ino sighed and then gave a tired smile.

"When I first met you I didn't even know you were a 'King' and I was interested in you. I liked you because I thought you were cool – "

It started out as something for the mission. Then as she talked to him for the first time she foolishly fell for his charms. And know this – these feelings – are interfering with the mission.

" – and then I got to know you." She finished.

"And now you're truly, madly, deeply, head-over-heels in love with me." Her boyfriend joked.

"Aren't I?" She replied playing along s they both started walking towards the library.

Absentmindedly, though. She had other thoughts.

'_Should I really back out of this mission? Hinata is out of the game and now it's me, Ten-Ten, and Sakura. And if I'm out it'll be just Ten-Ten and Sakura. They might not be able to do this by themselves. And even if they do finish Konoha there is no way they can rule the new Oto school with just the two of them…'_ Her thoughts trailed as her eyes drifted to the pineapple headed boy next to her.

'_What if this is just infatuation? What if he doesn't really like me and he's just playing me like a fool? What f he isn't worth ditching my best friends and our goal? A goal we've been working on for some years now.'_

Suddenly all doubt was wiped from her mind when he turned to look at her with eyes so calm, eyes that seemed to pierce through her. His lips in the smirk she knew he only did for her.

'_But maybe it might be worth it…'_

She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut.

'_What am I thinking? I can't just leave it to Ten-Ten and Sakura! I can't leave my friends for some guy I happen to like!'_ Ino thought determined.

"Ino? Are you alright?"

Her head snapped up to see Shikamaru looking at her with a weird expression.

"We're at the library now. Let's get started with those before we have to skip second period too." Shikamaru stated as he pointed over to the books he set on a nearby table.

"R-right!"

* * *

"Huh? Where's Shikamaru?!"

Naruto looked around the room to find his buddy that was apparently missing. Kakashi, as always, is late. So, the blonde wanted to copy the homework from his 200IQ friend.

Well, that plan was shot down.

"Naruto-kun."

Azure eyes turned to look at the raven haired girl next to him. Her pupil-less eyes averted to the side as she twisted a long strand of her hair, in what looked like discreet nervousness.

"You can copy off of my homework if you want."

The Shinobi broke into a wide grin before he hugged the girl.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

She only nodded and bgean to take out her homework as Naruto asked another question.

"Ano, Hinata-chan. You know our group doesn't really talk to each other…?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean, we hang out together only at lunch. Then we're off in pairs most of the time. I was just thinking that maybe we could, uh, just chill together as a group, you know?" He said with a thinking expression.

Naruto took out a sheet of paper and began writing down Hinata's answers. His mind thinking about what could happen if Shinobi and Kunoichi mixed together.

Ten-Ten would snap at Sasuke-teme for saying something sexist about girls being 'weaker' then guys.

Sakura-chan would most likely be prodding Shikamaru while he slept in class. And then try to do something to him while he's asleep, like poke him with a stick and see if he wakes up.

Hinata would stare meekly at Neji who would give her a blank look. With them having the same kind of eyes you'd think they were related.

And then Naruto imagined Ino bonking him on the head for saying something stupid, about ramen, or perverted.

The blonde Shinobi did not know if he should be excited about their groups mixing together, since it would be something interesting every day, or if he should be scared and forget ever mentioning it.

"That's not a bad idea." Hinata spoke up.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he continued copying the work.

"It could be fun. And I wouldn't have to worry about splitting time between you and the girls." Hinata said with a slight blush.

Naruto tapped the pencil to his chin in thought.

"Yeah! We could bring Kunoichi to some of our wild parties." Naruto said with a grin. "Plus, I spend a lot of time with you and then I don't have a lot of time with the guys. And same for bastard one, two , and lazy ass Shikamaru. It would be easier if you and the girls just come with us. Do you think Sakura-chan and the girls would like that idea?"

"Yeah, but what about the guys?"

"They'll be fine with it."

"Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?" He asked before he finished copying Hinata's homework.

"How come you call Sakura-chan, 'Sakura-chan'?" Hinata asked without a hint of jealousy but pure curiosity.

"Oh! That's because Sakura-chan and I are almost like best friends. Whenever she got frustrated with Sasuke-teme because he would act like a real bastard I always helped her out by telling her to be patient with him and that he doesn't mean it."

"Oh…" Hinata said. She knew Sakura would never betray her by _going_ to Naruto behind her back.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. I have an idea that'll help bring Shinobi and Kunoichi together."

"Really? What is it?"

* * *

Later at lunch…

It was a peaceful silence and Naruto decided that now would be the best chance to tell his friends about his idea. Hinata on the other hand looked a bit nervous about the whole thing.

Shikamaru was explaining something to Ino about the homework. Attempting to help her finish all of it before class.

Neji was… being Neji. Doing something to piss off Ten-Ten and making her wack him upside the head for doing something stupid.

Sasuke was getting all hot seductive. One arm wrapped around Sakura and a hand trailing lightly down her arm. Him whispering dirty things into the Kunoichi leader's ear, with the emerald eyed girl blushing profusely at his idea of "fun".

"Oi, minna! (Hey, everyone)" Naruto started.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that said dobe was ruining his fun.

"I booked a three day vacation on Friday." Naruto announced.

"Really? Where?" Ino asked curiously.

"Um, heh heh." Naruto chuckled nervously

"So… what do you guys think of being on island for three days without a bed, internet, hundreds of miles away from civilization, and no cable?"

* * *

**Well, doesn't Naruto have the craziest ideas? This chapter was NejiTen based, thus why they had the longest spotlight. I did promise a few of my reviewers I would start off with NejiTen! **

**This chapter was a bit short too but I'l try to make it longer! Ja ne!**

**Plz review by the way!**


	19. To Go or Not To Go? That is the question

**Here's the next chap! It doesn't have much in it, but I have my reasons. The next chap should be longer. But I mostly rushed on this one.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Plz R&R**

"Naruto…"

The eerie silence was deadly. Hinata winced as she feared for her beloved's safety.

"Are we really going to have to spend an entire weekend far from civilization, on an _island_?" asked Ten-Ten through gritted teeth.

"Eh heh, well, er… yeah?" Was Naruto's nervous reply.

"No food?" Asked Neji in a statement sort of tone.

"No…"

"Cell phone service?" Asked Shikamaru who looked at the blonde Shinobi as if he were ludicrous.

"Nuh-uh."

"No beds, hotels, _**people**_?!" Screeched Ino

"…." He didn't even bother answering.

"NARUTO-BAKAAAA!!" Sakura shrieked.

_FWAP!_

**BAM!**

THWACK!

"ITAI! Sakura-chan!" Puppy eyes.

"You deserved it idiot!" Ultra-Super Death Glare 3000.

"You dobe. You should've told us before you did anything stupid." Sasuke on the other hand was surprisingly calm.

"Uzumaki…" Ten-Ten growled.

And before Ten-Ten could do anything rash, Hyuuga Hinata came to Naruto's rescue!

"M-matte!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at her and she looked away with a light blush because of the sudden attention.

"It wasn't, Naruto-kun's fault. He just realized that lately we haven't been together as friends. More like couples involved with the same group of people. The whole point of this vacation is to bring us all together so we can all just hang out, get to know each other, and have fun. Plus, it's already Friday and we call all leave tomorrow." She explained.

It was quiet.

"Y-yeah, what she said!" Naruto quickly agreed.

The girls looked thoughtful while the guys had their doubts. It was a deserted island for kami-sama's sake! Who knows what could happen there? What if something happened to them and they couldn't get back to Japan?

And where the hell were they supposed to sleep if there weren't any beds?!

"Well…" Ino spoke up. "I guess that's a good idea…"

"Yeah, and we could use some time to really just chill as friends." Ten-Ten admitted.

"_See?_ Why not give it a shot?" Naruto grinned.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru stated bluntly, making the blonde frown. "I don't think this trip will work out well."

"It's way too risky." He continued. "I mean we don't know a thing about surviving in that kind of enviroment. What if we can't build a shelter and then a storm comes in and one of us gets sick? How ae we supposed to take care of each other without medicine?"

"Sakura-chan, knows a lot about herbs just in case that happens." Hinata quietly said.

"Then what about food and water?" Shikamaru said looking at Hinata. "I doubt any of us spoiled,_ 'city kids'_ know anything about making food from scratch."

"We'll find some food there. We'll even use the fruits juices to make something for us to drink." Ten-Ten supplied making Shikamaru look at her.

"How are we supposed to get back?!" He asked.

"I'll call in someone to pick us up beforehand." Naruto said.

"I still don't like this idea." Shikamaru muttered.

"I agree with Nara." Neji said then nodded to the Shinobi leader. "What do you think, Uchiha?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed. "It's the dobe's idea, of course it won't work out well."

"HEY!" Said dobe shouted indignantly.

"Leave Naruto out of it!" Ten-Ten shouted. "His intelligence has nothing to do with it!"

"Actually it does." Neji disagreed, but was bluntly ignored.

"Even though he stupidly set up this whole thing without talking to us about it first – "

"It's NOT stupid! It's a brilliant plan to bring Shinobi and Kunoichi together!" Naruto interrupted and was also ignored.

" – he had good intentions and it might actually work!" Ino finished.

"Yeah, 'might' being the keyword." Shikamaru said, arching a brow.

So now it looked like three Shinobi's are against the idea while two Kunoichi's are for it. Hinata and Naruto watched in the background as they argued back and forth, not noticing the Kunoichi leader has yet to voice her own thoughts.

"Sakura." Startled at the Uchiha of the group suddenly speaking everyone at the table quieted.

" What do you think?" he asked, gazing down at her. He honestly didn't like the dobe's idea.

Sakura looked up at him (She _is_ shorter than him much to her dismay, she is pretty tall among other women.) tapped her lips with her chopsticks in thought, a habit she had gotten used to once she got into the playgirl business, bringing more attention to her red, full lips.

Being the guy Sasuke is, his gaze lowered to her lips instead of looking her in the eyes. Watching with something akin to fascination as they moved while she spoke.

Kunoichi watched her eagerly, knowing that she'd agree with them while Shinobi snickered at their leader being distracted by her unintentional charm.

"Hmm, I think we should give it a shot." She finally said. "So, we'll just do a little 'popular vote' to decide, not including Naruto and Hinata of course since it _is_ their idea."

At this Naruto pouted while Hinata nodded attentively.

"So who's against Naruto's idea?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru waved two fingers lazily and Neji just… grunted in response.

"Okay… so who's for it?" Sakura asked.

"We are!" Both Ten-Ten and Ino chirped with a grin.

Sakura then turned to her _fiancé_.

"What about you, Sasuke?"

She was looking at him with a questioning look and her lips were moving… that must mean she just asked him a question.

_'I should start paying attention right about now and probably answer her question while I'm at it. But what to say...?'_

"Yeah, sure." He answered, not even knowing what he just agreed to.

Both Neji and Shikamaru mentally slapped their foreheads at their inattentive friend.

"Then, it's decided! We're all going on vacation." Sakura announced and winked at the sulking Shinobi.

"Pack your bags boys!"

Sasuke blinked completely out of the loop.

'_What the hell? Pack your bags…?'_ he questioned mentally and looked at Neji.

"We're going with Uzumaki's idea." Neji answered as if reading his mind.

Sasuke scowled.

Damn. He should've paid attention.

* * *

The only onyx eyed Shinobi leaned against the locker next to his girlfriend's/fiancée's with crossed arms and a not too happy look on his face.

"Ne, Sasuke what's wrong?" He had given up insisting she call him with the 'kun' suffix and was semi satisfied with her just addressing him by his first name.

"I don't like this whole 'island' thing."

Sakura sighed, got out a couple of books and held it with one arm, then locked her locker with her free hand. Being a man of pride, Sasuke swiped the books from her possession and carried them himself while ignoring her protests. Sakura just rolled her eyes and began walking off with Sasuke easily matching her pace.

_'Stupid male pride. Thinking a woman is so delicate she can't do a thing wihout a guy's help.'_ Sakura mused inwardly.

"It's not that bad of an idea." She said. Knowing he was going to walk her home like always she decided that she might as well get back to the previous conversation.

"Still, anything can happen and no one would be there if we ever needed help." Sasuke stated.

"What help?" Sakura asked. "Like we need the police or anything, there is no speeding or rapists. It's a deserted island."

"Even so. What if there's a fire?"

"The worst that could happen is drowning in the ocean, you're overreacting." Sakura said and waved off the comment.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at her, Sakura stopping when she noticed he had. His look stern and if he wasn't holding her books he would've crossed his arms for effect.

"I'm serious, Sakura." He said.

"Well, if you have doubts then how come you even agreed to do this?" She asked and looked at him with a raised brow.

"That's because I wasn't listening and didn't know what you were talking about."

"Well, isn't that your fault." Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sakura…" There was his warning tone.

Sakura frowned.

"I don't see what could go wrong."

"That's because you're not thinking. You're being too careless again and then we'll have to face the consequences later because of _your_ mistake."

…Yeah, that wasn't the _best_ thing to say…

There was a little wrinkle on her nose as she scowled darkly at him. The flush on her cheeks and the slight pout of her lips were all familiar to him.

She was mad at him.

He had made her feel something like insignificant again. Not to mention it brought back unwelcomed memories of their first fight.

And although he thought she looked very edible at the moment he knew he had said the wrong thing.

The pinkette looked as if she was going to say something but then abruptly snapped her mouth shut and turned away from him with crossed arms. Her back straight and movements were tense, and that was all he needed to see to know that she was trying to contain her obvious rage.

Sasuke sighed.

'_I'm still not used to apologizing. Girls never got mad at me before and I never had to deal with it back then.'_ Sasuke mused to himself. _'But this is our second fight.'_

He looked at Sakura, or rather her back, and then stepped closer to her cautiously. Almost as if he was afraid he'd scare her away if he made one bad move. Then to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. The books now forgotten on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" She all but snarled out as she attempted to escape his firm hold on her.

She pulled at his arms, elbowed him hard, stepped on his feet but the stubborn, bull-headed Uchiha never loosed his grip.

He buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." That completely threw her off guard and for a moment she stopped her struggle.

"Let me go." And she began to thrash in his arms. "Let go! Just leave it, its fine!"

She growled and her voice quieted even though she was still upset.

"I just want to go home now."

"Not until you forgive me." His grip on her tightened. "I didn't mean it like that."

Tired, Sakura stopped struggling and went slack in his arms. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Alright. You're forgiven" She said sincerely and his hold loosened but she stayed instead of walking away now that she had the chance.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She said and turned her head to look at him. "You were just concerned about our safety. You didn't mean any harm."

"I tend to say the wrong things." That was his way of apologizing.

She gave him a sweet chaste kiss and smiled. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"That was by far the shortest fight we've ever had." He commented.

"That was the second fight we've ever had." She retorted and pulled out of his grip to pick up her books.

"Hm, but promise you'll stay out of trouble on this trip." Sasuke said as he walked over to her.

"What? The famous Uchiha Sasuke worried?" Sakura teased.

"From the bottom of my heart." He played along with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"Well aren't you sensitive?"

"Always." A grin.

One of his hands were on her arm and the other on her waist as he whirled her around and pulled her into a kiss. Before things could even get started Sakura pulled away leaving him wanting more with a mock angry 'Mm'. Her lips moved to his ear.

"_I'm still mad at you." _She whispered with an experienced sultry tone.

And with that said she shoved the books into his arms and walked ahead. Her hips practically mesmerizing him as they swayed seductively.

Sasuke can only stare lower then her back with a smirk and shake his head.

"You're such a tease."

He didn't need to shout because he knew she heard him.

That damned amused laugh told him so.

* * *

**Sorry, if it seems rushed or short. I just can't add anything more because the whole vacation will be for the next two chapters or so. I know I didn't have a lot here.**

**Am I losing my touch?**


	20. Continued By

**Good News everyone (or possibly bad news... depends on how you look at it)!**

**I finally found an author who can cover this fic for me and can keep the characters and plot in check. Little Miss Seductress will be continued by** Riz-I**!** **This is possibly my last "update" for L.M.S and I really do hope you guys will continue reading it though I am no longer writing it.**

**I am still looking for someone to continue my three other fics but I am likely to give up on looking for someone soon. **

**Again, the author is** Riz-I


End file.
